Sam's Cousin
by doubletime twins
Summary: sam's cousin, leah, comes for a visit,while she's here she reveals sam's biggest secret to everyone,but then carly sam and leah find freddie's secret and are now trying to reveal it seddie please excuse the mistakes in the beginning please : ....enjoy :/
1. Chapter 1

**Ok me and ally came up with this a while ago except it was me and ally the cousins instead of Leah enjoy we don't own icarly now read and review SHIM!**

"CARLY" I yelled as I walked into the apartment.

"Sam" Carly said walking out of the kitchen.

"help me"

"why"

"my cousin is here for a while and will be following me around for a while"

"ah well where's your cousin"

"outside I told her to wait in the hall for a while. Hey leah! get in here" I yelled.

Then a girl that looked exactly like sam but shorter came in the door "hey carly long time no see" leah said.

"yeah it's been like more than 2 years, sam why didn't you tell me leah was coming" carly asked.

"I didn't know she was coming till this morning when my mom told me to get my lazy but out of bed and come say hi to my own family" I said.

"I want some ham you guys" leah said while walking into the kitchen.

"sure" me and carly said.

"carly sam I got some new stuff to try on icarl- ahhh there's TWO of THEM!" Freddie said then screamed when leah came in the room.

"WHOA sam is this the techy nerd that you make fun of but are secretly in love with but hide it by making fun of" leah said dropping the ham she was holding and getting in Freddie's face.

"NO of course not…..Freddie leave" I said.

"but I wanna stay and listen to her story"

"LEAVE DORK BEFORE I FLATTEN YOU LIKE PAPER AND SHOVE YOU UNDER THE DOOR"

"but"

"LEAVE"

"okay"

Once he left I went and sat on the couch "leah why did you have to say that out LOUD"

"sorry" leah said.

"awwws how cute sam likes Freddie, leah how did you get it out of her" carly asked.

"it's a long story we were fighting over the phone and it kinda slipped out and I told her not to tell anyone" I said.

"I said I was sorry twice already" leah said in a sing song way.

**Well did you like it don't worry there's more coming. Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY SHIMS! Ok we are back with chapter 2 so let's see what Sam does about Leah. Also if you didn't relies already sam Carly and leah used to best friends but then leah had to move. enjoy we don't own icarly now read and review SHIM!**

"uhhhhh, hey Spencer can I ask you a question" I yelled to spencer.

"sure" I went over to spencer who was now in the kitchen from the elevator.

I asked the question quietly so that carly and leah couldn't hear.

When I was done and spencer answered I ran upstairs and came down a few minutes later with y hands behind my back. "leah" I said at the bottom of the stairs.

"yes" she answered back acting innocent.

"come here"

"no way you might beat me with a wet towel or something wet"

"now why would I do that"

"because your sam"

"OH JUST COME HERE" I started chasing her around the room.

**Time passes**

Leah was sitting on the couch and I was proudly sitting next to her.

"sam why did you handcuff me cuz if it was to keep me from going out the door to ACCIDENTALY tell more secrets I should tell you I CAN STILL OPEN THE DOOR!" leah said opening and closing the door.

"crap….hey spencer you got any more handcuffs" I asked

"sorry I did but I used the to make this cool door" spencer pointing to his new door lock.

"crap….my plan has failed me…..again" I said.

"again" carly asked.

"yeah remember when we were like nine and she heard me say a LIE!, and then told everyone in school"

"oh yeah but hey at least everyone stopped called you smurff lover when gibby moved here" carly said.

"thank you gibby….wow never thought I'd say that" I said shocked.

"hehe hey I remember that you got all mad at me and then through potatoes at me" leah said.

"well hey can we bring Freddie back and rehearse for icarly" carly asked.

"hang on" I said getting up.

"what" Carly acted like she was really annoyed and complaining.

""just one minute NOW" I pushed Leah out of the room and locked her outside.

"what was that for" Carly asked.

"ok we have to tell Freddie that she was just messing around" I begged.

"sam do you think he'll believe you" carly asked like it was obvious.

"that's why I need you to tell him please please please come on carls I never say please please please" I was on my knees begging.

"ok ok just get up" carly said getting up.

Outside Leah's point of view

"hmm they looked me out…….traitors oh well FREDDIE OPEN UP I'M BORED" I said walking over ad pounding on the door.

**Oooo now what's happening and did leah ever get those fricken handcuffs off well I'll tell you NOPE she didn't next chapter up soon. Well did you like it don't worry there's more coming. Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey shims! We are here with chapter 3, now let's review. Ok Sam handcuffed Leah, leah outsmarted sam. Sam locked leah outside. Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_hmm they looked me out…….traitors oh well FREDDIE OPEN UP I'M BORED" I said walking over ad pounding on the door_.

"no" Freddie said. I could tell he was by the door trying to listen to what was going on next door.

I came up with a plan. For a few minutes I was silent and didn't move. I could tell Freddie was getting annoyed because he couldn't here anything. Then I yanked the door open and screeched "hello there sir I was wondering if you want some squirrel scout peanut butter chips!"

"ahhhh" I looked down and smiled at my work Freddie was laying on the ground holding his ears. I pulled out my camera phone and took a picture.

"this is defiantly going on the internet and Sam's locker" I said to myself.

"Leah god your more like Sam than I thought" he said getting up.

"yeah whatever hey do you know how to get these off" I asked holding my cuffed hands out to him.

"yeah with the key"

"I know that dork boy"

"what you can't lock pick like sam"

"oh I can but I have to use my left hand and that's the side the lock is on"

"so your left handed"

"yes now get these things off me"

"ok get Spencer"

"I can't they locked me out those traitors" I mumbled the last part to myself.

"oh well now we wait" Freddie said sitting down by the wall next to the door I went and sat next to him.

_**Sam's point of view**_

"thank you thank you" I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"wow sam I've never seen you use so many manners in one sentence" Carly said.

"yeah I know" I unlocked the 3 different locks and opened the door. Leah and Freddie were sitting on the floor mumbling about something, something, something, sam, something Carly. I didn't really pay attention.

"ok guys you can come in now we are gonna go rehearse for icarly" carly said.

"finally now will you get these fricken cuffs off me" leah said standing up and holding her hands towards me.

"nah I think I'll leave them on" I said turning and running up the stairs.

_**Next day (Thursday)**_

"ha I got up here first for once, wow what should I do I'm normally up here 3 seconds before the show starts oo I know I'll do this" I ran over and grabbed Freddie's camera. I went and got some of the left over window stickys and stuck them to the lense. "ha"

_Wow sam best plan yet_

"SHUT UP BRAIN"

"sam why are you talking to your brain"

"ahhhh" I screamed real girlish and dropped the camera.

"wow I had no idea you would scream like that or drop my camera" Freddie said walking over and went to pick up the camera.

"no" I quick snatched the camera up "you can have the camera when carly and leah get up here"

Like on que they walked in.

"ready" carly asked

**Next chapter will have some more random junk in it. Hope you like this chapter feel free to sugjest stuff for th next chapter we want your ideas well it's 9:15 on Halloween I better go see what everyone else is up to bye. Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 4. Review time. Leah and Freddie were locked outside, Sam begged carly to pretend leah was messing around, Sam came up with a really dumb plan and screamed like a little girl. Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_no" I quick snatched the camera up "you can have the camera when carly and leah get up here"_

_Like on que they walked in._

"_ready" carly asked_

"I guess, leah go over there, NOW" I said pointing over by the car seat thing.

:ok, ok I know what to do" lea said walking over to the corner

"can I have my camera now" Freddie asked

"I guess here" I said giving him the camera

"thank you and in 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie counted down

"Hey I'm carly"

"and I'm Sam"

"and your watching icarly, and Freddie why are there window stickyes on the camera" carly asked

"Sam" Freddie yelled

"oh just take off the stickies and let's get on with the show" I said

"fine" Freddie said then pulled off te stickies and wiped off the extra stickyness

"ok icarly viewers now that our caera is better we have a guest on tonight's show" carly began

"my cousin leah" I sadi pushing the clapping button on my remote

"hey I'm leah" she said walking over by me and carly

**Sorry the chapter was short just we need your ideas for the next chapters please**

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 5. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_ok icarly viewers now that our camera is better we have a guest on tonight's show" Carly began_

"_my cousin Leah" I said pushing the clapping button on my remote_

"_hey I'm leah" she said walking over by me and carly_

**Later after icarly**

"I gotta go" Freddie said getting up.

It was around 8:30 and we just finished watching juno.

"whatever looser" I said not looking away from the TV

"Sam"

"ha bye fredfredburger" leah said

"leah" 

"bye Freddie" carly said getting up.

"hey Sam doesn't your mom want us home at like before 9" leah asked

"oh yeah"

"why does your mom want you home" carly asked

"no clue, come on leah if we half to walk we'll be home around 9:30" I said finally looking away from the tv while searching for my coat with my eyes.

"Sam it's like 3 blocks" Carly said shocked.

"I know but I hate walking"

"whatever Sam let's go bye Carly"

"bye Sam bye leah" 

**Next day Leah's point of view**

"hi carly, Freddie, Sam's upstairs" I said

"is she awake" carly asked.

"yeah I think she mumbled a lil bit earlier"

"classic Sam mumbling until 3 o'clock" Freddie said.

"come on I'll show you where her room is"

We ran upstairs and finally made it to the room at the end of the hall with a black door and a sign that said' Sam's room get out go away and never come back' along with some stickers.

I opened the door and walked in with carly and Freddie right behind me. Freddie almost screamed. Although If this was my first time seeing Sam's room and knew Sam for a while you would not expect to see what her room looked. 

Sam's room hade bright pink walls, purple carpet, and a white dresser and desk. Her bed was light pink with a green with blue and yellow polka dots. There was stuffed animals every where and other dolly girly 4 year oldish stuff through out the room. The closet door was open and had some girly dresses hanging on the door.

"whoa are you sure this is Sam's room." Freddie asked once he got his breathe back

"yep she's over there, in her bed, asleep" I said

"wow I've been and Sam's room before but it never looked like this" carly said.

"what is she holding, is that a stuffed rabbit" Freddie asked walking over near her bed and pointing to it.

"yeah and his name is cuddly foo-foo and you can't have him" Sam said still asleep and then rolled over.

"she has had that thing since we were like 2" I said

"how do you know that""' carly asked.

"oh you see in the bottom draw of that desk in the very back there's an old movie of when were 2 on Christmas and she got that and I got some bear, duck , bee thing, I don't know it was something yellow any way you wanna watch the movie , omg I talk a lot, hey Freddie get out of Sam's desk" 

"but I was looking for the movie"

"no cuz if she wakes up and sees you she'll kill you then me"

"why would she kill you your not going through the desk" carly asked

"yes but I'm the one who brought you in here" I said

"ok there's the movie grab it she has portable DVD player over hear" I said sitting down at the desk.

But then we moved to the floor to watch the movie.

**2 and a half hours later back to Sam's point of view**

"morning cuddly foo- foo" I said sitting up

Then I heard laughter

"OMG WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM Freddie I'M GONNA KILL YOU" I said jumping out of bed and pinning Freddie to the wall.

"Sam, Sam calm down leah brought us in here" Freddie said looking scared but like he was ready to burst out laughing.

"LEAH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WHY WOULD YU BRINGTHEM IN HERE"

"sorry I thought you were awake and by the way nice pajamas" leah said laughing along with Freddie.

Looked down and relised I was wearing my hello kitty pajamas with hello kitty eating a snow cone on the Long tee-shirt and hello kitties and snow cones on the pants that came down over my feet. I was so made I forgot about them.

"LEAH I'M GONNA KILL YOU" I said chasing leah around my room

"MOM" leah screeched at the top of her lungs

"what girls what are you fighting about now" mom said coming in

"mommy leah brought all my friends over when I was asleep then she made fun of my jamys" I said acting innocent to my mom by hugging her and talking like I was still 4, I knew she wasn't buying it

"Sam get dressed leah try not to make Sam kill you" mom said leaving the room

"well that went well" carly said

"ha-ha that was so funny man I need a picture of this no one is gonna believe it" Freddie said

"EVERY ONE GET OUT NOW" I chased everyone out the door and then locked it.

"well this day started out totally horrible, man I need to redecorate my room

**Wow long chapter now again give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it long chapter makes up for short chapters though yay!!**

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 6. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_well this day started out totally horrible, man I need to redecorate my room_

"Sam" carly yelled beating on my door, "are you ready yet"

"almost" I answered tearing apart my closet.

"uh Sam hurry up"

"well then come help me" I yelled pulling myself out of the closet

"with what"

"oh just get in here and help me find a shirt to go with these pants" I said pulling carly into the room

"aw you don't want to wear that hello kitty shirt today"

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME" I yelled pushing carly into the closet

"uh Sam"

"yes carly"

"you should really clean up this HUGE closet"

"but that would require work and it's not huge it's 6 ft by 5 ft"

"here where this" carly said throwing me a black tee-shirt with a pink skulls on it.

"hey where'd you find this I totally forgot I had it"

"it was over there with that ok I think it's a huge stuffed monkey but I'm not sure"

"it's not a monkey it's a oh that stuffed monkey"

"yeah now can we get out of your closet it's creeping me out"

"fine"

We climbed out and walked downstairs "finally what took you forever" Freddie asked

"Sam couldn't find a shirt so she made me help her look then we started discussing closet sizes then I found her that shirt then we talked about a giant stuffed monkey that was in the back of the ocean she calls a closet" carly said explaining every little detail

"carly!" I said smacking her.

"ok ok let's just go to carly's now that we are all dressed in clothes that fit our age and not our shoe size" Leah said

"hey are you trying to insult me because I wear size 5" I asked

"no no Sam I was not I was no where near trying to insult you" leah said

"well"

"leah you need to stay hear your mom's gonna call about staying here and for how long" mom called from the kitchen

"ok, uh stupid mother sorry guys I'll be over after I'm done talking to mom" leah said all disappointed like

"ok bye see yaw later" we all said and left"

**3 hours later 2:30 carly's house**

"Sam Sam Sam" leah yelled bursting through the door

"what what WHAT" I said back

"mom saw your room and she wants you home NOW to clean it by yourself"

"WHAT THAT COULD BE DAYS SHE ACTUALLY WANS ME TO CLEAN IT SINCE WHEN SHE NEVER CARES IF MY ROOM IS TRASHED"

"Sam go home we will call you in and hour ok" carly said trying to calm me down

"fine later"

"later" carly Freddie leah and Spencer yelled back but Freddie and leah had a had scientist grin to go with it.

**Sam's house**

Without bothering to tell my mom I'm home I went up to my room. I walked over and flopped onto my bed with my eyes closed I had my room memorized so I didn't need eyes

"where should I start cuddly" I said reaching up to my pillow for cuddly foo-foo. But he wasn't there. I opened my eyes and saw a horrible sight. He was gone and so was my room. The once pink walls were now dark red, my purple carpet was black, the white dresser and desk were black, my light pink bed was still there but the once green with blue and yellow polka doted blanket was replaced with a plain dark blue one and all my stuffed animals were gone.

"mom what happened to my room mom" I was screaming through my house.

When I got to the kitchen I found a note on the door it said 'Sam and leah I went to the store behave be back later I left at 2' it was now only 3 so she would be at the store for a while so I decided to call her cell phone I didn't have time to wait

Ring ring

"hello"

"hi mom what happened to my room what happen to it cuddy foo-foo isn't there my room is torn apart it's gone completely even my closet"

"oh leah told me that you said she could redecorate it, so I let her"

"what" I didn't give her time to answer I ran out of the house and headed to carly's

I reached the building and ran in lewbert started yelling about dirt wet yuck filth floor lobby something I couldn't wait for the elevator so I took the stairs

"LEAH LEAH YOUR DEAD LEAH LEAH" I said running through the door and past spencer.

They were upstairs "leah omg what did you do to my room" I screamed in her face pinning her against the wall.

"omg leah what all did you do to her room you said a few minor changes" Freddie asked

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS" I said spinning around

"yes I did in fact me and leah came up with when you and carly were looking for a shirt" Freddie said all smart like

"Freddie that's so mean" carly said smacking him

"just tell me where cuddly foo-foo is" I whined to leah

"fine he's in the hamper"

"the hamper why the hamper it's full if dirty clothes he's gonna be all dirty"

"no the hamper was empty"

"whatever I want my room back and cuddly foo-foo"

"I thought you said you wanted to redecorate" carly said

"no I said I needed to not want to now we have to go put my room back to normals"

"ok we'll go later" carly said

"good" then my phone went off I picked it up and saw what it said "hey I got to go"

"why was that a Sammy reminder that you and little cuddles need to go watch a episode of hello kitty" Freddie said in baby talk

"Freddie that was mean" carly said smacking him again

"no it was my mom telling me I need to do the dishes, and at least I don't sleep with a night light"

"you kinda did till you were like 9" leah whispered loudly

"SHUT UP LEAH" I said walking through the door

**Wow long chapter now again give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it long chapter makes up for short chapters though yay!! **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**

**Did anyone notice that in igo to Japan Sam called Freddie pretty?? Just wondering**

**No ones paying you to look pretty----see did anyone notice that?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 7. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_no it was my mom telling me I need to do the dishes, and at least I don't sleep with a night light"_

"_you kinda did till you were like 9" Leah whispered loudly_

"_SHUT UP LEAH" I said walking through the door_

**Next day**

"hey carls" I said walking into the apartment of carly and Spencer.

Carly and Freddie were already sitting on the couch eating some toast with syrup.

"hey Sam" carly said back

"I dropped my stuff went to the kitchen and grabbed some toast and drenched it with syrup

"what I don't get a hello" Freddie asked

"nah"

"why not, oh I know your still trying to hide the fact that you like me from me by acting like I'm worthless"

"now where would you get an idea like that"

"carly told me"

"carly how could you"

"oh so It is true"

"no"

"sure"

"come on let's go upstairs and plan before you kill each other" carly said getting up

**Upstairs**

"hey Sam, why do you have such a hard time with Leah" calry asked

"because she's exactly like me, she's my only competition, and she's a straight a student that gives her and advantage, her only disadvantage is she can only pick locks with her left hand and she's not as strong as me but she knows exactly how to get under everyone's skin"

"oh yeah I remember that" carly said looking up at her forehead like she was looking into the back of her brain

"she doesn't seem that mean" Freddie said

"you wait, once she knows you like really knows you she will do anything to get under your skin and it hurts"

Then my phone went off playing thanks for the memories (this is just a random song we picked)

**During Phone call**

"hello"

"Sam it's leah"

"like I couldn't tell from the ring tone"

"yeah yeah what ever just listen I know I said I would be their around soon but I can't mom wants me to pack some more stuff and yadda yadda so I'll see you around late tonight"

"ok bye"

"bye"

**End phone call**

"who was that" carly asked

"oh leah she said she won't be here today something about mom packing yeah I didn't really listen"

"ok now what do you want to do" Freddie asked

"hey wanna have a mashed potato fight" I said happily

"no Sam" Carly said

"oh, ok how about a we have a paint fight with spencer" I asked

"I don't know-" Carly began but was cut off by

"paint fight count me in let's get some white clothes paint and big tarps" spencer said running in the door then leaving after he was done

"ok then paint fight it is" Carly said

"guys I don't think my mom would like that she might have a panicky attack" Freddie said while we were forcing him into the elevator

"oh come on ya big wimp it won't be that bad" I said and the elevator closed.

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**

**Did anyone notice that in igo to Japan Sam called Freddie pretty?? Just wondering**

**No ones paying you to look pretty----see did anyone notice that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 8. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_ok then paint fight it is" Carly said_

"_guys I don't think my mom would like that she might have a panicky attack" Freddie said while we were forcing him into the elevator_

"_oh come on ya big wimp it won't be that bad" I said and the elevator closed_

"die you evil paint hog" I yelled diving behind the cloth covered couch and throwing paint at Carly

"mwahahahahahaha" Spencer shouted randomly throwing paint every which way

"ahhhhhhhhhh" Freddie yelled as Carly dumped a bucket of hot pink paint over Freddie's head

"this is so much fun" I said as I stuck my head in an aqua blue paint

Then we all started dunking our heads and laughing hard

"oh my golly is everyone alright I heard maniac laughing and screaming oh my Freddie your covered in paint you could get lead poison or paint poison or you could get badly ill of die come on home you need washed off and taken to the hospital immediately" Mrs. Benson shrieked

"hey guys…..oh you had a paint fight without me oh and who's the spaz" Leah asked walking in

"that's my mom" Freddie said to leah then turned to his mom "relax it's non toxic lead free washable paint"

"hey Sam when you marry Freddie your gonna have to deal with her all the time" leah said with a huge grin it took up her entire face!

"LEAH WILL YOU SHUT UP"

"YOUR MARRYING MY FREDDIE" Mrs. Benson screamed again but more loudly

"NO MOM YOU DON'T GET IT UHHHH"

"this is oober weird" spencer said not loudly but loud enough that I could hear it well mainly because I was right next to him

"oh come on Sam you even said it in your diary that you and Freddie are gonna get married move to Hawaii and live on a small ocean view house with 5 kids" leah said

"I did not you can even search my house you made that up"

"O MY Freddie LET'S GO HOME NOW"

"ok mrs. Benson leah was only kidding Sam doesn't have a diary I searched her entire house for one like the other day and I literally tore it apart well more than it already was but I couldn't find one so I know for a fact she doesn't have a diary" Carly said

Freddie and spencer laughed I wonder why maybe it was the thought of me having a diary

"oh ok then I guess you can stay Freddie" mrs. Benson said then left

"oh Sam mom wants us home"

"Kay let' go

"I'll meat you down there I think I left some thing upstairs yesterday

"ok good luck fining whatever" I said walking out the door

LEAH POINT OF VIEW

"remember bring her a present at school and while we are at school spencer will set up for the party" I said

"ok so I'm getting her a blanket with bunnies and hello kitty, what about you" Carly asked

"I'm getting her some shirts a stuffed ham and I don't know" I said "what about you Freddie"

"oh you'll see it's a huge surprise"

"ok whatever you say" I said sing song like as I left

NEXT DAY Sam'S POINT OF VIEW

Omg it's like there avoiding me today I mean hello it's my birthday they could have said more then hey and did you do you homework what you up to and little things like that uhh it's driving me crazy I me-

Bbbbbrrrrrrrrrriinnnnngggg

The bell rang and interrupted my thoughts I went to my locker and there they were like statues staring into my soul until Carly said "hey Sam happy birthday here's your present" I opened it and saw the blanket with bunnies and hello kitty "oh my god I love it I mean oh I love thanks Carly" I said then hugged her after that I quick stuffed it into the box

"ok Sam my turn open mine" leah said holding out a box a little bigger than Carly's

Inside there was oh my god a stuffed ham, a cd of my favorite songs, and 2 shirts one with hello kitty and one with an evil looking ice cream cone that said grr I'm sweet and sticky

"thanks leah they're cute"

"ok now mine" Freddie said holding a rather small box

I opened it and guess what it was a diary I flipped it over to look at the front and on it said

_Me and Freddie are gonna get married move to Hawaii and live on a small ocean view house with 5 kids_

O my god Freddie you are so weird well thanks I guess umm let's go"

"wow Sam I'm surprised you didn't kill me you must really do love me" Freddie said

That did it I turned around ran and pinned him against the wall and started screaming in his face and yeah good thing all the teachers were in a meeting on the other side of the school

Carly'S BUILDING

"sorry Freddie" I said

"it's ok as long as you actually keep the present and not throw it away"

"fine"

"hey Sam does it look darker than normal in here" Carly said

I looked in the apartment and saw my family and a whole bunch of other people that were on icarly and stuff then I saw a wonderfully made sock cake and a huge stack of presents

"and you thought we forgot"

" O MY GOD" I screamed causing everyone to cover there ears

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**

**Did anyone notice that in igo to Japan Sam called Freddie pretty?? Just wondering**

**No ones paying you to look pretty----see did anyone notice that?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is important it is thanksgiving day so Ashley(me) and ally are updating all the stories that need updated today yay we are all so happy now happy turkey day everyone! **

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 9. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

_**I looked in the apartment and saw my family and a whole bunch of other people that were on icarly and stuff then I saw a wonderfully made sock cake and a huge stack of presents**_

"_**and you thought we forgot"**_

" _**O MY GOD" I screamed causing everyone to cover there ears**_

_Wow I can't believe I'm actually writing in this thing, but I guess it's ok since it was from Freddie and I'm not aloud to throw it away.. Hmmm I have all my presents sitting out on my bed so I guess I'll make a list of what I got…_

_7 shirt from everyone,_

_1 pair of hello kitty pajamas from mom,_

_This diary from Freddie,_

_A blanket with bunnies and hello kitty from Carly,_

_A stuffed ham from Leah,_

_Oh and a cd from leah also,_

_4 pairs of light up socks from Spencer,_

_A stuffed monkey from Carly (the monkey is as big as me),_

_A necklace with a star from Mrs. Benson_

_Dad sent me a pair of shoes from some foreign country, they are so cool!,_

_A pair of pink and green fuzzy furry slippers from spencer, which are on my feet right now_

_And there's a lot more but to much to write _

_I'm already ready for the day and I have about ten more minutes till leah gets out of the shower so I'm gonna go hide this and put some of my stuff away!_

I closed the diary and grabbed some shirts, went into the closet and hung the shirts up, then I went to the back of the closet were the huge monkey. I picked up the monkey and set him on the floor. I looked at the trunk that has been closed for about year now and tried to remember where I put the key.

Then it hit me, literally the key fell off the shelf and hit me on the head. Along with some shirts pants shoes socks and other random stuff I haven't touched yet.

I grabbed the key, once I found it again, and unlocked the trunk.

The trunk was mainly empty, about the only things inside were my baby blanket, pillow, baby book, my favorite dress from when I was three and that was it.

I put the diary in the trunk on top of the baby book, closed the trunk, and locked it.

I didn't feel like hiding the key because the shelf was broken and I would be getting in this trunk soon again so I set the key on top of the trunk set the monkey back on top and left my closet

I put the rest of clothes, and stuff away then tried to put some of the falling stuff away but I couldn't find a place to put it so I stuffed it under the shoe rack, it was really hard to do.

My room was mostly clean, the closet wasn't but I'll clean that later, it only took about five minutes to put everything away so I had nothing to do

I laid down on my bed and stared out the window, since it's November it was snowing barely but it was.

It's about eight in the morning, I rolled over and grabbed cuddly foo-foo. He stared at me with big wide eyes, he didn't like the cold ever since I took him outside once when I was little, he got soaking wet so mom put him in the dryer he came out looking like a gray snowball. It took forever too get him back to normal but that was when I was five.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, come on get your but out of bed , Carly wanted us at her house at 9 o'clock it's already eight fifty. GET UP" leah said beating me with a pillow

"ok ok gosh I must have fallen asleep"

"yeah let's go NOW"

"ok" we grabbed our coats put on our shoes and left.

We left a note on the door for mom telling her we are at Carly's and the time we left.

**Ooo I wonder what Carly wants them there for and at nine am **

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**

**Did anyone notice that in igo to Japan Sam called Freddie pretty?? Just wondering**

**No ones paying you to look pretty----see did anyone notice that?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 9. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_ok" we grabbed our coats put on our shoes and left._

_We left a note on the door for mom telling her we are at Carly's and the time we left. _

"Carly hello what did you want us here for" I said walking in with leah behind me

"o my god you guys have to help me" Carly said rushing up to us holding a huge bowl

"with what" leah asked throwing her coat on the couch

"my family is coming up for thanksgiving and I need you guys to help me cook"

"the dorfmens" I asked with a grossed out look

"who are the dorfmens" leah asked

"her freaky cousins"

"yes my cousins but not just them granddad is coming and everyone else"

"is your dad coming"

"I don't know now grab a bowl and start mixing pies"

"fine but why isn't Spencer helping cooking" leah aced

"I'm buying food and cleaning" spencer yelled running from the elevator to his room with hands full of bags then came running back out set the bags on the couch and took off to his room again

"well that explains a lot" I said

"Sam run over there and check the turkey"

"ok but how do I check the turkey" I said opening the oven

"just check the turkey we have no time for questions"

"but"

"check the turkey Sam" leah yelled

"fine" I leaned over and looked at the turkey 'ok turkey is checked now what"

"stir the soup" Carly told me

"hey guys what you up to" Freddie asked walking in

"no time to talk help me cook thanksgiving dinner" Carly said grabbing Freddie and pulling him into the kitchen "get the cranberry sauce out" she said then pushed Freddie towards the fridge

"ahhhhh" "ahhhhhhhh" me and Freddie yelled, because when she pushed Freddie he tripped over me and we ended up a being a pile of people on the floor

"Sam why were you on the ground"

"I wasn't I was looking for a spoon to stir the soup with"

"no you weren't you were staring into space"

"I was not"

"were to"

"staring contest now" I said

After about 30 seconds leah yelled "hey lovebirds quit staring at each other Sam go stir the soup and Freddie get the cranberry sauce"

"guys no games we have 4 hours to have everything ready" Carly said

"ahhhh help" spencer yelled

"with what spencer" carly asked back

"I'm stuck under a table and the couch needs moved and the extra tables need brought in"

"Freddie go help spencer" Carly said

"why do I have to"

"so you and Sam don't have another staring contest" leah yelled

…..3 and a half hours later Leah's point of view….

"here Sam Freddie take these out to the table" Carly told them

"I still beat you at the staring contest Sam said

"you did not" Freddie fought back

"did so"

"not"

"wanna rematch"

"yeah"

"staring contest now"

They slammed the bowls down on the table and started staring again

"oh my god how long are keep this up" I asked Carly 

"who knows" she said back

Ding dong

"Sam go answer the door and shoo away whoever it is" Carly said

"ok but not now"

"yes now"

"fine" she walked over to the door and opened it "hi granddad"

"hi Sam but I'm not your granddad"

"yeah but your cooler than mine now bye"

"but Sam-" she slammed the door in his face

"Sam don't slam the door in granddads face let hi in" Carly said running over to the door and opened it again "hi granddad sorry about Sam"

"no problem"

……..time passes…

"bye Carly spencer leah Sam and Freddie" Carly's family said as they left

"thank god they are all gone" Sam said

"yeah" Freddie agreed

"hey look they are agreeing now Carly what's up next wedding plans" I said

"LEAH" me and Freddie yelled

Everyone but Sam and Freddie started laughing "oh look they are talking together to they really is wedding plans ooooo I wannna come" I said

"UHHHHH LEAH SHUT UP" Sam said

"why is it a secret wedding" Carly asked

"no" Freddie said

"oh so you are getting married but it's not a secret" I said

"o my god that's not what I meant" Freddie said Sam added "no wedding no secret no nothing"

"uh huh sure" Carly said

"what are you children talking about" Mrs. Benson asked walking right in

"Sam and Freddie having a none secret wedding….in secret"

"that didn't make any O MY GOSH FREDDIE HOW COULD YOU AND SAM MAKE WEDDING PLANS YOUR THIRTEEN YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD ME FIRST" mrs. Benson screamed

"mom there is no wedding" Freddie said

**SO THERE YOU HAVE YOUR CHAPTER WHATEVERENJOY REVIEW AND SEND ME SOME PIE (JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE PIE)**

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 11. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!**

"_what are you children talking about" Mrs. Benson asked walking right in_

"_Sam and Freddie having a none secret wedding….in secret"_

"_that didn't make any O MY GOSH FREDDIE HOW COULD YOU AND SAM MAKE WEDDING PLANS YOUR THIRTEEN YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST TOLD ME FIRST" mrs. Benson screamed_

"_mom there is no wedding" Freddie said_

"yes there is they are lying" Leah said jumping up off couch where we were sitting

"SAMATHA FREDWARD HOW COULD YOU" Mrs. Benson screeched

"mom we are not lying" Freddie said

"HOW COULD YOU LIE TO MY FACE, ABOUT YOUR EXTREAMLY EARLY WEDDING"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" me and Freddie yelled

"awww so when's the wedding" Carly asked

"IN 20 YEARS" mrs. Benson yelled

"WHAT" me and Freddie screamed

"awww they don't want to wait 20 years for their wedding" Spencer said

We looked over at spencer who had been laughing the entire time

"there is no wedding" Freddie yelled

"awww it's a secret again" Carly said

"no it isn't" I yelled

"they changed their mind again" Leah said

"THEREIS NO WEDDING EVER" Freddie screamed

"awww that must have broke Sam's heart" leah said

"awww come here Sam there will be a wedding for you and Freddie in 20 years I promise" mrs. Benson said trying to hug me

"mom there is no wedding no promising anything"

"oh so there might be a wedding" Carly said

"no" I said trying to get out of mrs. Benson's hug

"oo I know they are trying to make us think there is no wedding then when we least expect it they are gonna change there names to Hannah Jackson and victor Gagnon, and move to Canada" leah said

"uh wrongo" I said finally breaking free of mrs. Benson

"HOW COULD YOU CHANGE YOUR NAMES AND LEAVE ME" mrs. Benson said starting to cry

"mom" Freddie said

"no if your moving do it now go leave" mrs. Benson said

"uhh mrs. Benson umm I don't plan on moving to Canada" I said

"oh so your moving somewhere else where it's legal to get married at 13" mrs. Benson said

"in Canada it's legal to marry at 13" Freddie asked

"shhhhhhhhh don't give then ideas" Leah said

"so it is" I asked confused

" I don't know" Carly said

"uhh whatever I'm going home, Leah you can sleep in the dumpster down the street" I said

"what we can't come to the wedding" leah asked

Freddie's POV

Sam gave leah a death glare then walked out the door I watched her leave hmmm strange I always left before her now she is leaving before me weird how one person can change everything

"uh Freddie aren't you going" Carly asked

"huh what where am I going"

"with Sam to your wedding go on your gonna be late" leah said

"FREDDIE WHY ARE YOU LETTING YOUR UNDERAGE ALMOST WIFE WALK OUT DOOR WITHOUT YOU" mrs. Benson yelled

"mom I'm not getting married, so goodnight" I said walking out the door and slamming the door o my apartment

Leah's POV

"Carly you know what we should do"

"what" Mrs. Benson asked getting in oour faces

"uh ok we should set up a fake wedding for them no matter what there protests are" I said proudly

"yeah we should" Carly and mrs. Benson said

**SO THERE YOU HAVE YOUR CHAPTER WHATEVER ENJOY REVIEW AND SEND ME SOME PIE (JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE PIE)**

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 11. Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims! **

_**(if you haven't noticed Sam Leah and Sam's mom are close so instead of calling her aunt (insert name) she calls her mom)**_

Leah's POV

"_Carly you know what we should do"_

"_what" Mrs. Benson asked getting in oour faces_

"_uh ok we should set up a fake wedding for them no matter what there protests are" I said proudly_

"_yeah we should" Carly and mrs. Benson said_

"so let's go over the plan one last time" Mrs. Benson

"uh Mrs. Benson what are you doing here anywhere" Spencer asked

"well Freddie's only had one girlfriend before and it didn't go well" she answered

"oh god what happened" I asked

"he was used" Carly said

"oh god that's so much better than I thought, who used him" I asked again through my laughing

"Valerie" said Carly spencer and mrs. Benson

"oh god"

"ok so the plan is you 2 are going to stay at Sam's then after school your gonna convince Sam Freddie that you are filming a fake wedding for school project, then well you wouldn't tell us the rest" Spencer said going over our list

"right so like it" Carly asked

"yeah Sam's mom already said it was ok for you to stay so come on let's get your stuff and leave" I said

Sam's POV

"Sam mum we're home" Leah said coming in

"leah I'm already home you didn't have to say we're"

"not you we as in we" she said pulling Carly into the doorway

"ok Carly why are you here" I asked

"she staying" mum said coming in from the kitchen

"ok" I said turning back to the TV

3 and a half hours later

"goodnight girls" mum said closing the door

"night" we said back

Next day after school

"tell me again why your wrapping me in a table cloth" I asked

"simple me and Carly are doing a project where we have to set up a fake wedding and we are using you as the bride" leah said

"oh ok I still don't see why I'm wearing a table cloth"

"well you don't own any dresses so we went got this table cloth and are making it into a dress"

"oh ok but couldn't you just get any of Carly's dresses ow leah watch it with those pins"

"sorry" leah said, then Carly said "because my dresses just aren't you"

"oh but a table cloth is"

"no no I didn't say that"

"well what did you say then OW LEAH"

"well you don't own a dress and we didn't want to go and buy a dress cuz you might not like it"

"oh ok"

Hour later

"leah I can't believe you actually made a dress out of a table cloth" I said looking at the dress in the mirror

"I know I can't either" leah said back

"ok now you have to go wait in your room" Carly said

"for how long" I asked

"ummmm…until we say so" Carly said

"ok whatever" I said walking out of the bathroom "make sure you don't seek out and look at what we are doing" Carly called out the bathroom door

I walked into my room, now that it was back to the way it was, and flopped on my bed. "I wonder what I should do know"

I looked around my bed and found the remote to my tv on the table beside my bed "come on just a little bit further almost uhh I wish I had my extendo-arm aw forget it" I rolled over and faced the wall, cuddly foo-foo was sitting neatly on his little pillow and blanket. "maybe I could get leah to make you some clothes, like a little skirt of a pair of pants and a little vest coverd in hearts and stuff that would be adorable."

Meanwhile….Leah's POV

"ok call Freddie I'll start setting up everything"

"got it" Carly said pulling out her cell phone "hi Freddie…..yep you ready….you have the suit…ok see ya in a few minutes…bye" then she hung up

"hey Carly can you help me with this curtain I can't reach up there"

"yeah here hand it here, there curtains up now what"

"we need to move this table and put it over there"

"ok grab that end, I'll get this end…ready 1,2,3 lift omg this table is heavier than it looks ok it's here break time"

"works for me" I walked over and flopped down on the couch beside her

Sam's POV

"I'm so bored how long is this gonna take Cuddly foo-foo" I asked rolling over and sitting up against the wall "any ideas" I asked but he just stared at me with his big black beady eyes staring at me cluelessly "yeah I didn't think so, what's this" I reached down between the wall and my bed and pulled out a small box.

"when did this get here" I opened it and saw Leah's stuffed bee "o.m.g. I remember when we were 8 I was mad and took it from her I can't believe it's been here the whole time, she will freak out when she sees it, I have to write this down" I got up and ran into my closet, grabbed the key and tore through my trunk until I found it the diary Freddie gave me, how I loved it so much but people knowing that might not be the best idea.

I opened it up to the next blank page and looked around for a pen. I found one on my desk then I walked over to my bed, sat down and began writing:

_Well here I am writing again but I have very important thing to write about this time. Ok number uno Carly and leah are doing this project were they have to make a fake wedding. Well they picked me as bride so now that they made this tablecloth into a dress, I have to wait in here until they are done. They wouldn't tell me who the groom was gonna be, oh and who knew leah could sew. Well anyway I was sitting here completely bored and I found a box under my mattress when I opened it I saw Leah's bee that I took from her when she was 8 and hid it because I was mad. Well that is all I have to say._

"ok now I better put this away" I walked over and put everything in my closet back to normal. "there they will never expect anything"

Leah's POV

"hey when's Freddie gonna be here" I asked Carly who was twisting up some glue coated clothes up and then rolling them in silver glitter

"he should be here in a few minutes"

"he knows nothing right"

"nope all he knows is he needs a suit"

"ok make sure you go make Sam promise she won't back out no matter what" I told Carly

"got it and you with Freddie"

"yep now you want some help with those"

"yeah sure"

20 minutes pass

"ok I'm gonna go make Sam promise Freddie's outside make him swear to"

"I will no worries"

"Kay be back in a few" then she left up the stairs

"I walked out to the front door, there was Freddie standing there with a bag, it must have his suit, I opened the door "hi Freddie"

"leah"

"ok you ready for your surprise"

"yeah"

"ok but first you have to swear no matter what me and Carly tell you, you will still go through with everything"

"I don't like the sound of that but ok"

"ok good"

"let's go inside and you can go put on your suit"

"ok"

Sam's POV

"hey Sam open the door I need to talk to you" Carly said through my door

"ok you can come in just open the door"

"ok Sam so you have to promise something" Carly said coming over and sitting on my bed

"ok what is it"

"no matter what your going through with this promise"

"promise"

"ok wait here me and leah will be up again in around 5 -10 minutes"

"whatever"

Leah's POV

"ok Freddie keep your eyes closed we are almost there" I said guiding him through the house to the indoor patio they had outback

"ok open your eyes"

"whoa this is Sam's patio"

"yep"

"why is it cover it white curtains and glitter"

"oh because me and Carly are doing a fake wedding for a project and we chose you to be the groom"

"ohhhhh,….who is the bride"

"someone from school you don't know her that much" Carly said

"do I know her name"

"yeah" I said nodding

"now walk up there stand by spencer and wait patiently"

"ok" Freddie said a little nervous.

**Ok well the next chapter is gonna be shorter it will be the wedding it's 12/10 and we will try to have the chapter up by 12/11**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE YOUR CHAPTER WHATEVER ENJOY REVIEW AND SEND ME SOME PIE (JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE PIE)**

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 13Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shims!!**

nleslie**, we are using commas now thank you**

_**(if you haven't noticed Sam Leah and Sam's mom are close so instead of calling her aunt (insert name) she calls her mom)**_

"okay Sam, you ready" Carly asked me

"yeah I think so, oh who's the groom" I asked

"it's a surprise, you'll find out soon, but I have to go set up the camera, I'll be right back" Leah said running through the doors, but making sure I couldn't see anything.

"okay I'm going to open the doors, but remember you said you'd do this no matter what" Carly said leaning against the door.

"I know , I know, hurry up I wanna see who the groom is" I said getting excited ,I'm not sure why but I was

"okay here you go" Carly said opening the door

""oh my god it's amaz- FREDDIEYOU'RE THE GROOM, Carly, leah why'd you pick him" I screamed"

"can't talk camera starting now" Leah said, Carly started the music so I had no choice but to walk up between the chairs, benches, animals, Mrs. Benson, and stopped beside Freddie

Blah blah blah end of wedding

Me, Carly, Spencer, Mrs., Benson, and Freddie were leaving to and eat some of the bbqed ham that leah. As we were leaving I saw leah saw something into the camera, but I was to far away to hear.

Leah's POV

"hey Sam, Freddie happy wedding day, here's your wedding at 13, and we are showing it at all your anniversaries.

Sam's POV

"It was Sunday and we were all sitting on the couch at Carly's. Carly was finishing her history report, Freddie was typing something, I was eating, and leah was channel surfing.

"oh my god, oh my god, o.m.g." spencer yelled stumbling out of his room and into the living room

"what, what, what, hmmm" we said in order (Carly, Freddie, me, leah)

"I won tickets to go to Hawaii and I can bring up to 10 people" Spencer freaked

"oh my god are you taking us" Carly asked

"duh, who else" spencer said

"Sam, Freddie, you can go on your honeymoon" leah said dropping the remote and turning to face us

"quick everyone go pack, we are leaving tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning to go to the airport" Spencer said running back into his room

"okay I'll see ya guys later, I'm gonna go tell my mom and pack" Freddie said

"my stuffs already packed since I'm staying at Sam's" leah said

"well get off your lazy buts, help me pack, then we can go shopping for new stuff for Hawaii" Carly said

The 3 of us went upstairs helped Carly pack, then went and did a little shopping

"I can't believe it's 6 already" Carly said walking into her room and we put or bags on her bed. She grabbed her stuff and put it into 1 of her 3 suitcases, leah threw hers in her book bag, while I sat and watched

"Sam you still have to pack" Carly said

"yeah I do, come on let's go" we each grabbed one of Carly's suitcases and the rest or our stuff. I dropped Carly's suitcase at the bottom of the stairs d ran towards the door. I flung it open expecting to go through the door, but instead I ran into a door blocker. That door blocker was Freddie.

We toppled painfully to the ground "thanks Freddie you broke my fall. but it still hurt" I said

"SAM, FREDDIE you can kiss in the doorway later, but right now we have to go get Sam packed" leah said stopping in front of me and Freddie

"I fell" I said getting up

"sure ya did" Carly said walking out the door

We walked downstairs and to Sam's house

Time passes

I was sitting on my bed with my mostly empty suitcase.

Carly was sitting on the floor leaning against my bed going through stacks of my clothes.

Leah was in my closet going through the rest of my clothes, while Freddie was at my desk looking for my history report that was about 3 sentences long.

"Sam we're re bringing your hello kitty jamas " leah said walking out of the closet holding my pajamas

I saw them trying to hold back laughing

"whatever, give them here" leah threw them to me and I put them in my suitcase, "hey Sam did you pack cuddly foo-foo" leah asked

"no"

uh huh, well look what I found in you suit case" leah said holding him up by the ear

'oh my god give him back" I said almost jumping off my bed

"Why should I"

"I don't know, just give him back"

"no I heard what you said when you told everyone to wait downstairs"

"you didn't, don't you dare say it"

"oh you mean, hey cuddles, wanna go to Hawaii, of course you do, here is your blanky, and pillow, and your clothes and pajamas and now you, oops did I say that out loud"

"LEAH YOU IDIOT"

"well here you go" she threw him at me

"oh good you not hurt" I said real quiet

"what was that" Carly asked

"nothing"

"no you said something, what did you say"

"I told you, nothing

"fine then I'll say it, Sam said oh good your not hurt"

"CARLY"

"WHAT"

"oh forget it, hey Freddie what are you read- OH MY GOD THE DIARY" I screamed getting up to try to get it

"yeah I never thought you'd write in it" he said holding it up high so I couldn't reach it even when I jumped

"oh my god she wrote in it" Carly and Leah screamed running over to read it, but still keeping it out of my reach.

"_wow I can't believe I'm actually writing in this thing, but I guess it's ok since it was from Freddie and I'm not aloud to throw it away.. Hmmm I have all my presents sitting out on my bed so I guess I'll make a list of what I got…_

_7 shirt from everyone,_

_1 pair of hello kitty pajamas from mom,_

_This diary from Freddie,_

_A blanket with bunnies and hello kitty from Carly,_

_A stuffed ham from Leah,_

_Oh and a cd from leah also,_

_4 pairs of light up socks from Spencer,_

_A stuffed monkey from Carly (the monkey is as big as me),_

_A necklace with a star from Mrs. Benson_

_Dad sent me a pair of shoes from some foreign country, they are so cool!,_

_A pair of pink and green fuzzy furry slippers from spencer, which are on my feet right now_

_And there's a lot more but to much to write _

_I'm already ready for the day and I have about ten more minutes till leah gets out of the shower so I'm gonna go hide this and put some of my stuff away!" _leah read out loud "that's adorable, you wrote it while I was in the shower"

"give it here there's more, oh this was written earlier today" Carly said

"how do you know" Freddie asked

"the date on the top of the page"

"oh, well read it"

_They made me get MARRIED. Those evil geniuses, and to Freddie. Well that part wasn't so bad. But Freddie's mom was even in there, and she didn't freak out. I can't believe them. But seriously they made me get married to Freddie. Leah even took a table cloth and made it into a dress. Oh and now she can cook to. Where did she learn all this. Grrr….. Oh well I have nothing better to do. Oh but I am wearing these awesome slippers I got. I wonder what I'll get them for Christmas. Maybe I get leah matches. Carly I'm not sure, neither Freddie, oh and I got spencer this poster with a giant sock on it, and when you hit a button it lights up. But I'm getting off my point of writing. The wedding was really pretty though, it was all white and silvery glittery. Freddie was also wearing a suit. But strangely he didn't look like a penguin like spencer, maybe that was because his suit fit. Leah waking up oh no ummmm…_

"you wanted to get me matches" leah asked

"oh shut up I think it's adorable that Sam didn't mind marrying Freddie" Carly said in baby talk

I looked over at Freddie who was now as white as a ghost, but then he saw me looking at him and he turned into an apple.

**SO THERE YOU HAVE YOUR CHAPTER WHATEVER ENJOY REVIEW AND SEND ME SOME PIE (JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE PIE)**

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 14 Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shim!!**

_**(if you haven't noticed Sam Leah and Sam's mom are close so instead of calling her aunt (insert name) she calls her mom)**_

"everyone get in here" Spencer screamed

The 4 of us came running downstairs and Mrs. Benson came in from across the hall.

"what" Carly asked

"is everyone ready" spencer asked

"I don't know, Sam do you have your diary and cuddly foo-foo" Leah asked, mrs. Benson laughed, spencer looked at us strangely

"yes, you wouldn't let me go out the door until they were both in my hands" I said

"ok then everyone's ready" leah said clapping her hands together

"okay everyone get their stuff and let's go"

We all grabbed our stuff and loaded into the elevator, the plain ride was really boring, we all sat in a really long row, I slept most of the time except when we were about 20 minutes from landing and leah had a huge freak attack on the flight attendant, after that I couldn't sleep.

After we got our stuff, got a cab, and arrived at the RIGHT hotel, we went to 3 different ones because of our directions weren't exactly accurate, it was around1 o'clock.

"6 rooms for shay" Carly said walking up to the front desk.

"I'm sorry there are only 5 rooms reserved for shay" the lady said back

"that's ok, Freddie and Sam are married, they can share with their kid" leah said

"WHAT" mrs. Benson screeched, spencer looked at us weird

"aw honeymoon couple, how sweet, and you must be their family" the lady said

"uh no we are not married and DEFIANATLY don't have a kid" Freddie said

"yes you are quit lying, oh I should mention their kid is a stuffed rabbit named cuddly foo-foo" leah said

"ok thanks let's announce it to the world that I have a stuffed rabbit named cuddly foo-foo" I said

"oh just get he keys" Carly said rather annoyed

We walked over and spencer handed out the keys

"room 310 is mine, 311 Is Carly, 312 is Sam and Freddie, 313 is leah, and 314 is mrs. Benson" spencer said handing everyone their keys

"how come I have to share with the dork"

"okay one, you don't think he's a dork you love him, and two because your married and it wouldn't make since if you and Carly or you and me share a room cuz you two are married, DUH" leah said

I looked at her strange then said" uhhhhh………I thought the wedding was fake"

"you actually thought that was fake" Carly asked

"you mean me and Sam are actually married" Freddie asked

"yeah, well kinda until your 18 you are" mrs. Benson said

"WHAT" me and Freddie screamed

"oh see spencer is kinda like a lawyer, so he got some papers and both parents signed them, so until your both 18 your married, ah happy days" leah said

"I am going to kill you" I said grabbing Leah's throat and shoving her to the floor when…

Ding, the elevator opened and we were at our floor "grab your stuff, and go unpack and meet me outside at 5, for dinner" spencer said

We walked to our rooms, Freddie opened ours, then I say an even bigger issue "OH MY GOD" I screamed so loud I think Africa heard me, Freddie about pasted out cuz or my scream

"what, what, what" Carly asked

"there's only one bed" I said

"yeah, it's a one bed room, what's the problem" Carly said

"that, I have to share a bed with that" I said pointing at Freddie who walked over and sat down

"Sam, it's not nice to call people that's, especially when it's your husband" leah said walking in

"well one of you could always sleep in the bathtub" Carly said

"him" I said

"look he went from a that to a him, keep watch Carly it might go to 'my husband'"

"what ever I'm unpacking" I said walking over and lifting my suitcase onto the bed

"Sam, do I have to sleep in the bathtub" Freddie asked after everyone left

"no"

"thank god"

"you can sleep on the floor" I said pulling out cuddly foo-foo and setting his stuff up

"it's a king size bed"

"no, that will make them think we want to be married"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor"

"why no it's got carpet"

"then you sleep on it"

"why would I want to sleep in the floor, and besides doesn't everyone say ladies first"

"that's for opening doors"

"I don't see the problem, I'm sleeping right here on the door side, now if you excuse me I'm gonna go get a shower" I yelled but not to loud"

"then can I sleep on the window side, after I move your rabbit to the middle"

"don't call him rabbit, his name is cuddly foo-foo, cuddles for short"

"is that a yes" but I didn't answer I closed the bathroom door

Later

Me and Freddie met everyone downstairs "hey Sam, Freddie I heard your argument" leah said

"oh I did to, if you want to keep something private you really shouldn't shout" Carly said

"you shouldn't have your ears pressed against the wall" I said

"hey I didn't do it on purpose, I dropped something and when I went to get it my ear kinda got pressed against the wall and I heard your argument, so is the answer yes, or no" leah asked

"ummmmmm"

"I smell a yes" mrs. Benson said

"no you don't" Freddie said

"so it's a no" spencer said

"I never said that" I said

"yes, it's a yes" Carly said

"uhhh"

"no it's to late to take anything back, it's a yes, oh and Freddie you need to learn your kids name" leah said

"ok what was everyone standing outside with their ears pressed against the door"

"no, okay yes, but it was for a good cause" Carly said

"what cause" Freddie asked

"it's national press your ear to the door day and listen to other people conversations, if you do you win 5 dollars" leah said

"uh huh, so if I go over and press my ear to the door and listen to those peoples conversation, I'll get 5 dollars" Freddie asked

"okay fine, we wanted to listen to you to so what," Carly said

"your not gonna do that the entire trip are you, cause that would be really weird" I said

"taxi cab's here" spencer said

After dinner we all went back to the hotel

"okay what do you wanna do now" spencer asked

"hey wanna watch that new scary movie" Carly asked"

"yeah it's 9 at night perfect, okay everyone put on their pajamas, spencer and mrs. Benson grab some snacks, Carly get the movie" I said

"everyone know the plan" leah asked

"yep"

"ok"

Everyone went to their rooms, went over and pulled open a draw from the dresser where I threw all clothes, "okay how come the only pajamas I have are my hello kitty ones"

"because those were the ones leah got from the closet"

"oh yeah" I grabbed them and went to the bathroom to put them on

"movie time" I said when I walked in Carly's room with Freddie and spencer behind me. Leah and mrs. Benson were already in the room

"I get to sit on the bed" I screamed then jumped on the bed

"everyone pile on Sam"Carly said

"ahhh no" I screamed all girlish again as everyone jumped on me

We ended up sitting in the order of our rooms on Carly's bed, I got really squished, everyone kept moving around, Carly moved and made me and Freddie hit heads, it really hurt.

"Freddie, you move to much, now my head hurts" I said rubbing the side of my head

"I move to much, you're the one who smacked your head into mine"

"no I didn't Carly made me do it" I screamed

"okay thank you now I'm deaf"

"good"

"guys if you want to fight can you save it till morning, the movies almost over" leah said

"he started it"

"how"

"cuz your you"

"that was so mean to say to say to your husband" Carly said

"shut up, it's getting to the best part" spencer said

We all silenced after that

Later that night"goodnight Carly and leah, I'm going to bed now" I said walking back into my room, but tripping in the doorway because my pajamas hung down over my feet. I went over crawled into bed, and grabbed cuddles, goodnight I said then closed my eyes

"goodnight" Freddie said

"I wasn't talking to you"

"to bad"

"hey Sam"

"what"can I talk to you"

"can it wait till morning"

"well it could but"

"to bad it can wait" and I went to sleep

Freddie's POV

"Sam, did you fall asleep, yes you did"

I got up and walked over to my suitcase, then pulled out my notebook and went to the bathroom

I closed the door and sat up against it then turned the light on, and started writing

_Wow this is a weird day. Last night spencer won tickets for us to go to Hawaii, now we are here, in Hawaii. Also they actually tricked us into getting married when even if we didn't we would still be married. They had our parents sign papers so now until we are 18 we are married. When we turn 18 we can sign for a divorce, or keep it that way and have a real wedding with rings and stuff. I don't know if I would get a divorce. Sam can be annoying and rude, but then at times she's really nice, and pretty, and what am I saying. Who knows I think I'm just tired I'm gonna go to bed._

Meanwhile Sam's POV

I waited until Freddie closed the bathroom door. I saw him grab his notebook so I knew I had some time to write. Quickly I grabbed the dairy and a pen from the bedside table and started writing

_OMG the wedding was real. I can't believe them. I'm actually married to Freddie, and we are in Hawaii. They only got 5 rooms and they told the lady we were married and had a kid. That was one dumb check in lady. She must be new to the us or something, but anyway I'm getting off my point. The room only had one bed so me and Freddie_

" what are you doing" Freddie asked coming out of the bathroom

"nothing"

"you were writing again"

"so were you"

"okay I don't care go back to your writing" Freddie said getting back in bed and faced away from me

_We forced to share a bed. He is now back so i have to be real careful. He might try to read over my shoulder, if he did I would have to beat him to a pulp, boy I hope leah doesn't announce to the world on the next icarly that me and Freddie are married until we are 18. But then when we turn 18 we could get a divorce or stay married. I think I would want to stay married, now Freddie probably won't. boohoo._

I closed the dairy and put it away, then went to sleep

"so it was a yes" spencer screamed coming in early the next morning

"huh what yes a yes" I asked 'cause I wasn't fully awake, and proping my self up on my elbows

"you didn't care if you had to share a bed"

"hey spencer how did you get in" Freddie asked sitting up

"I got an extra key for me and mrs. Benson for each of you guyes rooms"

"uhhhhhh" I said and stuck my face back into the pillow

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 15 Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shim!!**

_**(if you haven't noticed Sam Leah and Sam's mom are close so instead of calling her aunt (insert name) she calls her mom)**_

"how come the alarm didn't go off" I asked, my face still in the pillow

"you never set it" Freddie said

"oh" I said lifting my head up "then where's Carly and Leah"

"they already had breakfast and headed down to the beach" Spencer said

"oh you mean we slept through breakfast" I asked finally sitting up, Freddie already got up and was about to go get dressed

"nah, it's only 9, breakfast is open until 10"

"oh thank god"

"Mrs. Benson will wait for you two down in the breakfast room, I'll see you guys down on the beach around 10"

"yeah, later"

"later" Spencer said and I fell back over

"Sam come on, get dressed your gonna miss breakfast" Freddie said

"do I have to"

"yes"

"okay fine" I said getting up, I went and got my clothes and headed for the bathroom

Meanwhile at the beach, Carly's POV

"can you believe they fell for the whole marriage thing"

"I know, they can be so dumb" I said

"I don't even think that's legal in America"

"well maybe now those two dunderheads will think there really married and go out sometime"

"yeah, hey maybe after that we can try and get your brother to go out with my sister"

"you have a sister"

"yeah, she's 24 and is coming home soon, she was out in college somewhere"

"cool, hey if they got married then we'd all be related"

"hey guys, whose getting married" Spencer asked walking over to where we where sitting

"no one, hey did you get the sleepy heads up"

"yeah, I left Freddie trying to get Sam out of bed"

"interesting" Leah said

"oh by the way as it a yes" I asked

"yep"

"yes, I knew it" me and Leah said

"so now what they'll probably be down here a little bit after 10" Spencer said

"we were planning on going shopping, but Sam was supposed to be here to, so we are just gonna sit here and do some of the schoolwork we have to do"

"Sam gonna copy it after your done"

"probably" Leah said

Time passes, back to Sam's POV

"look they are over there" I said pointing to them "Freddie, Freddie come on, mrs. Benson he doesn't need more sun block, or cloud block"

"oh okay but if you get sun burned don't come crying"

"well me Carly, and Leah are gonna be in stores all day, I have no clue what everyone else is doing"

"Freddie would you want to go shopping with the girls"

"no thanks mom, I think I'll stay with Spencer"

"ok, I'll see you later

"bye"

"bye geek"

"Sam"

"what, do you want to come shopping after all"

"I don't know what are you shopping for"

"I don't know clothes, shoes, weird flowery things they wear around their necks"

"I wonder what Spencer has planned"

"probably to get some shells and stuff to build a sculpture"

"right"

"so are you coming or not"

"who's coming" Leah asked

"Freddie can't decide if he wants to come shopping"

"would you rather follow us around from shop to shop or spend the day on the beach with Spencer looking for stuff for his sculpture" Carly said

"umm"

"hurry up and decide already"

"will I have to carry bags"

"probably, yeah" I said

"I'll stay here"

"ok bye" and then the three of us walked off

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 16 Thanks to all who gave ideas we'll try to use them. sometime Ok now time to continue the story read and review shim!!**

"Sam, Sam get your mind off Freddie, he can wait till later, but right now you have to come see these" Carly said

"omg where did you find these"

"over there" Leah said

"oh, well how much are they"

"hey parson, yeah you, how much for these necklace things" Leah asked

"$6" the man said

"why that much" Carly asked

"well they are uniquely made and each one has a tool that you can use to carve something into that bead right there" the man answered

"cool"

"are we gonna buy them"

"yeah" Carly and Leah said"what are you gonna carve into yours" Carly asked Leah

"I don't know but I think we know what Sam's gonna carve into hers"

"oh yeah, what am I gonna carve"

"probably something along the line of 'omg I love Freddie'"

"I am not"

"oh really now" Carly said trying to cross her arms but they were to full of bags

"then what are you gonna carve into your necklace"

"I don't know"

Freddie's POV

"Spencer what do I do with these"

"well do you have the glue or shells"

"shells"

"leave them there, and bring me some glue"

"ok, hey look they're finally back"

"hey guys, Freddie where's the glue, I can't hold this here forever"

"I'm coming"

"so what did you do all day" spencer asked

"shopping"

"have fun" Freddie asked

"yeah, and we got these necklaces that you can carve stuff into, Sam said she was gonna carve something along the line of 'omg I love Freddie'" Leah said

"I never said that"

"yes you did" Carly said

"well, anyway we got you guys something to"

"what did you get us" spencer asked

"this super cool coconut cups with curly straws" Carly said pulling one out

"sweet" spencer said

"hey kids" Mrs. Benson said

"hey"

"so shall we go have lunch now"

"well me Carly and Sam already ate"

"ok"

"we'll head down to the beach"

"ok"

"later"

"later"

Then mrs. Benson and spencer waked off

"Freddie aren't you gonna go eat" Carly asked

"hey I spent all morning with them"

"ok so you want to stay here with Sam" Leah said

"no I wanna stay at the beach"

"Freddie" Carly said

"what"

"stop, your breaking Sam's poor wittle heart" Leah said

"he is not"

"uh then why is your face all red, it would only be red if you had a sudden unless you had a huge break down and cried" Leah said

"or got sunburned"

"I got sunburned!"

"yeah your face and arms are really red" Freddie said

"omg, why didn't you guys tell me this"

"you looked like you were having fun, and didn't notice it so we didn't want to tell you" Carly said

"guys" Freddie yelled

"what"

"let's head down to the stuff mom set up, and Sam there is some sun cream down there"

"ok"

Me and Freddie started walking "guys aren't you coming, guys, GUYS"

"what"

"are you coming

"nah we have to go do something we'll be right back"

"what"

"we have to go change into our bathing suits"

"bye"

And they took off running " whatever" I said

"here Sam you can put this on your sunburn"

"how come I got sunburned"

"because you were the only one who didn't put on sun block"

"oh, wait is that gonna sting"

"no"

"ok" o started putting it on my arm "ow ow ow ow ow you liar it stings omg omg omg"

"well if I told you it would sting you wouldn't have put it on"

"here you gonna put the rest on"

"no it'll burn"

"Sam if you put it on it will heal faster"

"but it hurts"

"I never knew you were such a baby"

"I am not"

"then put this on"

"no it hurts"

"so, you hurt me all the time"

"that's different, you don't complain"

"oh thanks because you tell me to suck it up"

"but I don't wanna"

"what are you to arguing about now" Carly asked walking down to where me and Freddie were with Leah behind her

"Sam won't put this on because it burns her sunburn"

"Sam you do want that to heal" Leah said

"yeah"

"then do what Freddie says" Carly said

"but"

"Sam" Leah said

"but"

"now" Carly said

"ok, ok"

"now shall we go swimming"

"yes we shall" I said

"swim time"

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 17**

**Next chapter**

"Ow, ow, ow. OW"

"Sam if you would quit poking your burn, it wouldn't hurt as bad"

"but I look like a lobster"

"no you don't, only you face, and arms, and, ok you look like a lobster so what" Spencer said

"well I blame Carly and Leah they could have told me about it"

"speaking of Carly and Leah where are they" Mrs. Benson said

" I don't know, we went swimming, then when we went to get changed they left and we haven't seen them since" Freddie said

"Sam Freddie" Carly said

"we got you these necklaces" Leah said

"and carved them for you" Carly said

"one says I love Sam"

"and the other says I love Freddie"

"gee thanks" I said very confused

"anyway what's for dinner" leah asked sitting down next to Carly who already sat next to me

"there's a buffet up there, but we already order the special family feast" mrs. Benson said

"oh cool"

"so how long do we have to wait for food" I asked

"well we ordered about 10 to 15 minutes ago, so food should be here soon" spencer said

"how's your sculpture going anyway" leah askd

"oh well the glue I had didn't hold so I have to start over"

"ah"

"I know"

"here's your family buffet" a man said holding a medium sized tray

"that's it" I asked

"oh no, there are three more large trays of food"

"oh my god"

"is everyone here" the man asked

"well let's see, 1, 2, 3, 4, here where did Carly and Leah go" spencer asked

"what they were right the- ahhhh"

"what"

"my toes"

"what"

"Freddie get your chair off my foot"

"oh sorry"

"thank you"

Then my phone went off 'can't help it of I space in a daze my eyes tune out the-

"hello"

"where are you, you were just here"

"what do you mean your at the mall"

"get back here, the foods here"

"I don't care"

"Carly Leah"

"omg they hung up on me"

"what did they say" Freddie asked

"they said they had some more shopping to do and they will be here in about 10 minutes"

"well once they get here you can come get your food" the man said

"what, we can't just have it now"

"no"

"why"

"because it's a family special"

"well we are family and I demand food NOW"

"ok, shesh" then the man handed us our food

Sam" spencer said

"what now, I'm hungry, I want to eat"

"we have to wait for Carly and Leah" mrs. Benson said

"seriously"

"yes Sam"

"but"

"we are a family and we wait for each other before we eat" mrs. Benson said pushing my hand away from the trays of food

"that's so unfair"

"Sam calm sown, people are staring" Freddie said

"I don't care, I'm starving, can I at least have a piece of bread"

"no"

"carrot"

"no"

"cheese"

"no"

"anything"

"for the last time no" mrs. Benson said silencing me and Freddie's arguing

"fine I will sit here, but when I die from hunger it's gonna say on my grave mrs. Benson made me die of hunger"

"don't say that" Freddie said

"why"

"your not gonna die, you've been so focused on arguing that you didn't notice Carly and Leah just walked in the door"

"oh"

"hey guys- where's the necklaces" Leah said

"right here" I said holding it up

"put them on" Carly said

"fine" I picked it up and put it on, but making sure the words were to my neck

"Sam"

"yes Leah"

"turn it around" Carly said

"fine"

"Freddie put he necklace on" Carly said

"but"

"now"

"fine"

"can we eat now" I asked

"yes" mrs. Benson said

Then everyone silently ate until finally I said "so.., what did you guys buy"

"can't tell you"

"but you will find out soon" Leah finished Carly's sentence

Hour passes

"that was really good food"

"Sam"

"yes Freddie dear"

"oh she called him dear" Leah and Carly freaked

"anyway, you didn't have to eat 5 and a half plates"

"I didn't eat 5 and a half plates silly, I ate the food that was on 5 and a half plates"

"what did they put in her root beer" spencer asked Carly and Leah

""I'm not really sure, but let's make sure she doesn't get it again"

"la da dada la dadada" I started singing and skipping around the elevator

"Sam"

"yes"

"stop"

"stop what Freddie dear"

"what your doing"

"what am I doing wrong Freddie dear"

"he he she keeps calling him dear" Leah and Carly freaked again

"stop dancing or whatever your doing"

"but"

"I'm sorry I have to do this"

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, OH MY GODFREDDIE WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"you would stop acting freaky"

"OH SO YOU JUST SLAM ME INTO A WALL, YEAH REAL SMART, HOW ABOUT NEXT TIME WE JUST BEAT ME WITH HAMMERS"

"Sam I'm sorry"

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT, BOY YOUR LUCKY WE ARE IN AND ELEVATOR AND THERE ISN'T A WINDOW NEARBY"

Ding

We all silently walked out of the elevator and left each other to go to bed

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey shims! Here's chapter 18**

"Sam"

"I don't wanna talk" I said slamming the bathroom door behind me

"Sam, please talk to me, I liked it better when we were screaming at each other, I don't like the silence"

"to bad" then I turned on the radio and stepped into the shower

"oh my god. Today was to weird, first I go shopping and get sunburned, no one even told me, then Freddie sugjested I put on this stuff that would stop it from burning, but it only burned worse. Then we wet swimming which wasn't that bad if some one wouldn't have pushed me in the water when I wasn't looking, but Freddie didn't do that Leah did, then at dinner I was having a fit because Leah and Carly kept running off so I couldn't eat, but that wasn't Freddie fault either, but then in the elevator I was just trying to have some fun, and well I think I had a little to much sugar, but he didn't have to push me against the wall, but maybe I did over react a little. Hmm maybe…nah I think I'll..no that wouldn't, ah forget it"

"Sam, Sam are you still alive, you've been in there for a while" I barley heard Freddie over the shower and radio

"I'm, yeah I'll be out in a few minutes"

I got out, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth then finally turned off the radio then opened the door

"Sam, listen I didn't mean to hurt you"

"look you wanna talk about it, fine but I don't wanna, so I don't care if you stay up until 4 freaking 30 in the morning writing a 100 page essay on why your sorry, but I'm not gonna read it, I am gonna go to bed and forget about all this that way we don't ruin thee entire trip at Hawaii" I said walking past him and climbing into bed.

"Sam"

"not talking, sleeping"

"your right I'll forget about it"

"Freddie"

"yes"

"where's that cream stuff that helps heal sunburn"

"in my mom's room"

"dang, I'll be back" I said getting up and walking out of the room

I walked up and knocked on Mrs. Benson's door, after a few seconds she answered "hello Sam"

"do you have that sunburn healing stuff, my sunburn really hurts, and itches"

"yeah Sam" she walked into her room then came back a few seconds later "here you go""thanks" I took the bottle and went back into mine and Freddie's room, sat down on the chair and started putting the lotion on my arms, when I was done I walked back over and climbed back into bed

"feel better"

"yeah"

"goodnight Sam"

"night Freddie"

The next day

"guys get up, oh I'm sorry that was rude just barging in like that, knock knock, there that's better, guys et up" Spencer said

"why it only" I looked over at the clock "5 in the morning"

""yeah, we are going out on a bout and look at fishes and sea turtles"

"cool" Freddie said sitting, I continued to lay there

"Guys we are leaving at 5:30" spencer said then closed the door behind him as he left

"Ok" Freddie said getting up and getting some clothes

"oh you will get wet, so make sure you have your bathing suit on" Spencer said poking his head in the door

"ok" I said

"Freddie wake up in about 15 minutes" I said

"no Sam get up, you made us late yesterday"

"but"

"up now"

"no"

"I will drag you out of bed"

"no you won't"

"yes I will"

"will not"

"I will to"

"no you won't"

Then he did it, he walked right over , and picked me up

"Freddie put me down, you know I hate being lifted" I screamed, while also kicking

"no"

"why not"

"because you'll go back to bed"

"well duh, now put me down"

"no" and then Freddie started walking

"put me down, where are you going, Freddie where are you going"

"to the bathroom"

"why"

"you'll see" he walked in and dropped me into a tub full of very cold water

"Freddie oh my god, why did you do that"

"because now you have no choice to get dressed"

"when did you fill the tub"

"around 3 in the morning"

"why were you even up"

"because I knew you wouldn't get up, so I got up and did this"

"Freddie wait until I tell"

"who are you gonna tell, mom and spencer won't care, and Carly and Leah will just freak out about somehow this makes us closer"

"you have a point" I said finally standing up, but then I got cold "no I think I liked it better on the water" and I sat back down

"Sam get out of the tub"

"but it's cold"

"d o you want me to get you some clothes, and possibly a towel"

"no" I said, literally jumping out of the tub as Freddie reached for the door

"I'll do it, I don't need help, I'm not 3"

"ok, Sam"

"what" I asked spinning round and flinging water everywhere

"you might want a towel so you don't drip water on everything"

"yeah thanks" I said grabbing the towel from his hands

"what were you freaking out about anyway"

"I don't like people going through my stuff, Freddie"

"what is that where your hiding you diary"

"no"

"sure about that"

"yes" I grabbed some clothes and my bathing suit

"now I'm getting dressed"

Later

"hey Sam, we heard Freddie picked you up then dropped you in the bathtub" Leah said

"is there a reason we enjoy pressing our ears to the wall and listening to me and Freddie's conversations"

"yes, it's fun, plus then we can keep up to date on what your arguing about or just plain talking about" Carly said

"well stop"

"Why should we"

"because being the listener is fun, the listeny is not fun"

"listeny" spencer asked raising his eyebrows

"the one who is being listened at., to"

"what's wrong you afraid we gonna hear you to talking about something that we aren't supposed to hear" Leah said

"I'm not exactly sure what you said, but just stop listening through the walls, it's really creepy, and stalkerish"

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey shims! I'm proud to announce that dun dun da chapter 19 is now up. Enjoy**

"how is it stalkerish" Carly asked

"your listening"

"yeah, so" Leah said

"stop I don't like it"

"why, oh and Sam what are you hiding in you stuff" Carly asked

"nothing"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"your hiding something Sam and we are going to find out" Leah said

"no your not"

"so you are hiding something" Carly asked

"uh why do you always twist my words"

"because its just that easy to do" Leah said

"come on quit gibbering, [jíbbər] the cars here" Spencer said

"ok, about how long will it take to get to the boat dock" Mrs. Benson asked

"somewhere around an hour and a half" spencer added

"good that will be enough to put sun block and cloud block on everyone" Mrs. Benson said pulling bottles of cloud and sun block out of her bag

"oh please I just wanna sleep" I said

"ok then you can go last, Leah your first come here"

"oh, do I have to" Leah asked

"yes, unless you wanna end up like Sam, a lobster" Mrs. Benson said rubbing think layers of cloud and sun block on her face, Leah looked disgusted

Time passes

"welcome to your boat trip, I am your boat driver and guide, my name is Steve lebawanawits, you may call me steve" steve said

"how do you pronounce your last name" I asked

"lee ba wanna wits" steve said

"oh, ok thanks" I said alit a creeped out

"everyone is to now put on a life jacket, and or life vest, if you need some help feel free to ask, also if you have something that you don't want wet I suggest you please put it in this box now" steve said, we all through something in the box then put on our life jackets

"now climb aboard the boat and let's head out to sea" steve said pointing back towards town then spinning and facing the ocean

"spencer, where did you find this guy, he's a nut" Freddie whispered to spencer

"he's socko's third cousin" spencer whispered back but kinda loudly

"and you trust him"

"well, yah"

"interesting"

"wait I'm hungry" I said stopping everyone and causing a collision because I was in front of the line

"am there's food on the boat" Carly said

"okay good" I said walking happily onto the boat

"wait, where's that box" I asked once we got on the boat

"down there" steve said pointing to the box

"aren't you supposed to bring it up here" I asked

"oh, yeah, everyone stay here I'll go get it" and then steve walked off the boat

"hey Sam why do you need that box, you already threw your jacket into it" Leah said highly suspicious

"uh I forgot to take something out of my pocket"

"uh huh really now, what did you forget" Carly asked

"uh"

"you didn't forget anything you want something out of it oo I wander what it is' Leah said jumping around

"no I forgot to take something out of the pocket of my shorts and put it in with my jacket"

"what is it"

"a paper" I said cautionally

"what's on the paper" Carly asked

"nothing"

"well if it's a blank piece of paper then what's so important about it" Leah asked

"uh"

"oo I know it's probably some drawing of her and Freddie together" Leah said

"you mean like that picture of her and Jonah"

"yeah, only it's Freddie"

"there is nothing but a freaking piece of paper"

"with you and Freddie in a big heart surrounded by smaller ones"

"Carly will you shut up"

"oh my god so it is" Leah said getting excited

"NO"

"then what is it"

"NU-TH-ING"

"then why is it so important"

"here ya go little lady, by the way what's your name" steve said placing the box at my feet

"my names Sam"

"and that's her husband Freddie, I'm Leah"

"and I'm Carly"

"ok. And you to must be Mrs. Benson, and SPENCER" steve said

"yes, we are"

"ok then now everyone we are leaving, is everyone here"

"yes we are no need to wait on anyone, let's go" I said

Everyone walked over to the benches and chairs that were at the front of the boat, after making sure that everyone was gone, I knelt down and pulled the paper out of my pocket

"thank god they aren't here" I whispered silently to my self and gazing down at my picture of me and Freddie in a heart surrounded by smaller hearts, but this one was colored "they would freak out if they saw this" I whispered silently again

"Sam, Sam come on" Carly yelled from the front of the boat

"I'm coming" I yelled back, slammed the box closed and walked around to the front of the boat

Time passes

"okay little miss Sam, are you ready for your turn" steve said

"yeah"

"okay it's simple, jump into the water, climb on the seeing board, stick you face in the mask, and kick your feet to move around in the water, oh and you can pet the turtles"

"okay" and I jumped into the water

Carly's POV

"Carly come on, let's go see what Sam put in the box, she just jumped in the water, and she'll be in there for a while" Leah said running up to me

"okay" and we ran down to where the box of stuff was, Leah then pulled the lid open

"okay well what are we looking for" she asked

"well she said it was a paper so it must be in her pocket" I said

"right" and we searched through the bundles of stuff until we found her jacket at the bottom

"check the pockets" Leah said

"I am I am" I said as I dug through the pockets, "I found it, okay Sam let's see what your hiding" and I unfolded it

"oh my god" both me and Leah said when we saw the paper "come on let's go" Leah said and we both ran back out to the front of the boat, but making sure I put the paper in my pocket

Little bit later, back to Sam's POV

"I can't believe how soft those turtles were, it was amazing" I said to Carly and Leah as I got back on the boat

"yeah they were, liar" Leah said

"what"

"you lied" Carly said

"how did I lie, I went in the water, and petted the turtles"

"that is not what we are talking about" Leah said

"it is to"

"no you said it was just a piece of paper" Leah said

"when it wasn't, it was a picture of you and Freddie in a heart surrounded by little hearts, and colored" Carly said pulling out the paper and holding it up

"oh my god"

"Freddie here" Carly said and handed it to Freddie as he walked by

"wow" Freddie said

"no, give me my paper back, Freddie hand over my paper" I said jumping up and down trying to grab it, but again Freddie held it above him, and since he was taller than me I couldn't reach it

"this is so unfair" I said jumping again

"what's this" Mrs. Benson asked taking the paper away from Freddie "aw how adorable, spencer come see what Sam has drawn" Mrs. Benson said handing the paper to spencer

"hey, I got an idea let's show the entire world" I yelled

"that would be perfect, we could show it on icarly" Leah said

**give us your ideas umm tell us how you liked it, it's still not over **

**Also check out our other icarly stories if you haven't already peace SHIMS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey shims! I'm proud to announce that dun dun da chapter 20 is now up. Enjoy**

VERY FREAKING IMPORTANT, READ IT

I don't care about freaking grammar or spelling mistakes, we do edit so anything that comes out wrong, it isn't wrong so don't freaking go and say I should stop writing and crap like that, sorry to anyone who didn't need to read this, but I'm tired of getting emails and comment saying that we need, I tried to keep language from getting to bad, - Ashley, and ally

VERY FREAKING IMPORTANT READ IT

We got back to the hotel, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, and Freddie walked into the elevator, "I'm taking the stairs" I said

"we're on the 9th floor" spencer said, I didn't answer but walked through the door and started climbing the stairs, once I was around the 5th floor I heard:

"Sam, Sam, Sam I know your mad but you could at least talk to us" Carly begged

"beg all you want, I'm still mad at you" not turning around to look at them

"what did we do" Leah asked

"first of all, you read my diary, second of all, you listened at the door, and third of all, you went through my stuff, and lastly, you took my picture and showed it to everyone" I screamed as loud as I could and spinning around to look at them "that's what you did"

"you make it sound so bad" Carly said

"exactly, you embarrassed me in front of Freddie twice, then you never give us any privacy by listening through walls and doors, and right now I want nothing to do with you to, I want you to leave me alone, don't follow me, don't talk to me, and don't even look at me, I'll talk to when I want to, until then we don't even know each other"

"Sam" Leah said grabbing my shoulder

"don't touch me" I screamed then ran past them and down the stairs

I ran out the front door of the hotel, across the street, down the beach, and jumped off the boardwalk into the cool water, and just swam

After a while I figured I had gone out far enough, so I started swimming back, once I got back I sat on a rock close to the shore but far enough away that I could talk without anyone hearing

Mean while Carly's POV

"we really hurt her didn't we" I said to Leah

"yeah think we did" Leah said back

Where do you think she went"

"I have no clue"

"well maybe when she gets back we should apologize to her"

"no we shouldn't"

"why not"

"you heard her, she said she didn't wanna talk to us, listen to us, or even look at us, and if we try we could possibly end up in the hospital, so I say when she gets over it she'll come to us, until then we need to let her be" Leah said

"I guess your right, and I guess we were a little mean, I mean she was right we weren't giving them privacy and well yeah"

"hey I have an idea"

"what's your idea"

"you know that bookstore"

"the one that designs special covers for people"

"yeah, we should take her drawing get it put as a cover for another diary, and on the inside put a note saying ow sorry we are"

"oh my god, Leah that's a great idea"

"what's a great idea" Spencer asked walking in"

"can't talk gotta go, bye" Leah said as we ran out the door leaving spencer in my room

Freddie's POV

I took a walk, when I heard that Sam just ran off. So now I'm out here on the beach, walking and thinking

Then I saw something out in the water, at first I thought it was a fish, but then once I stopped and looked at it enough to just barely make out that Sam was sitting out in the water, so I went and swam out to where she was

"Sam what are you doing out here" I asked swimming up behind Sam

"ah, what are you doing here" she asked turning around

"talking to you"

"oh, well how'd you find me"

"I was taking a walk, and at first I thought you were a fish but when I got a closer look I saw it was you so I swam out her"

"oh"

"so why are you out here in the middle of the ocean"

"well one we're actually about maybe 30 feet from land, and well I needed somewhere to think"

"oh, I see, well what are you thinking about"

"it's a long story I don't think you would want to sit here and listen to it"

"I'm fine"

"okay, well here it goes…."

Carly's POV

"okay so we want this on the cover and on the inside could you put this note" I said to the book person, while handing him the book, note, and picture

"sure it will be ready I about half and hour, until then you can go and get some food or stuff from one of the shops across the street"

"thanks" Leah said

Half an hour later

"that will be 15 dollars" the book man said

"here you go, thanks" I said handing him the money and taking the book, once we were out of the building we checked to make sure it was how we wanted it to be, after that was done we went back to the hotel and took the elevator upstairs

"spencer, we need you to let us into Sam and Freddie's room" Leah said when we found spencer

"why" he asked

"because, Sam's mad at us, so we got her a present, and then we have to wait for her to see it, then when she's ready she'll come talk to us, please spencer, our friendship practically depends on this" I said

"okay"

"wait" Leah said, we ran over to the desk grabbed a sticky not and wrote _Sam, we know your mad at us but if you would, please open this to the first page and read it._ then Leah stuck it to the front cover "okay let's go" I said

Spencer opened the door for us, we went over to her bed, grabbed cuddly- foo-foo and made it look like he was holding it "there, I hope she reads this" Leah said as we walked out

"yeah me to"

Sam's POV

Time passes

"there's the story, ready to go back now" I said'

"yeah come on"

"I'll race you to shore" I said then jumped off the rock and swam towards shore

"Sam" Freddie said then jumped in and swam to

"I can't believe you beat me" I said climbing out of the water and seeing Freddie already there waiting

"yeah, I'm actually faster than you at swimming, who would have thought"

"yeah just don't tell anyone"

"ok"

We walked back into the hotel, "hey Sam, it's almost lunch you wanna go get something to eat" Freddie asked

"nah, not yet at least, I wanna go change into dry clothes"

"yeah that would probably be best, considering we are dripping wet"

I laughed and we walked over and into the elevator, I pressed the button, "hey do you heave the key"

"yeah it's right here" Freddie said pulling the key out of his pocket

"good" we arrived at our floor and walked into our room

I grabbed my clothes and went to change in the bathroom, while Freddie changed in the bedroom

I came out of the bathroom in dry clothes when Freddie said "hey Sam come here something was left for you""okay" I walked over to the bed and climbed up on it

"it's a book" Freddie said handing it to me

"yeah" I took it and read the note on the front "I guess I'll read it" I pulled off the sticky not and saw what was under it, immediately I started laughing

"what's so funny" Freddie asked

I turned the book around so he could see it, there was the picture I drew and under it, it said memories, Freddie started laughing to

I opened the book to the first page and saw the note, I began reading,

_Dear Sam,_

_We are really sorru for what we did. We didn't know it would hurt you that bad. We were just trying to have some fun. Your our best friend, we don't want things to be this way. Once again we are sorry for embarrassing you twice, and making fun of you and we just wanted to say sorry. So we made this book for you. We hope you like it, if you don't that's okay, we just wanted to let you know we are really sorry._

_Love,_

_Carly and Leah_

I turned the page and saw a picture of when me, Carly and Leah when we were about 9, I turned it again and saw a mix of our school pictures, the next one was us hugging and laughing, the nest had us at Leah's sleepover birthday party at Carly's, the other pictures were of us growing up, around 10 pages later it had some pictures from my birthday, then there was the one of us on icarly almost a week ago, the first one was me, Carly, Leah and Freddie on the boat from earlyer.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, maybe" I said putting the book down and going to find Carly and Leah.

Freddie followed anyway.

I found them in Carly's room watching a movie, but they had their backs to the door, I walked over and hugged them, they turned around and hugged me back

"I love you guys so much, I'm sorry to" I said through my tears

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE WHO LIKES OUR STORY!!!!!!!!!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED NICELY, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS, THIS IS YOUR PRESENT FROM US!!!!**

**ALSO CHECK OUT OUR OTHER STORIES**

**AND REMEMBER IF YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING NICE, THEN DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey shims! I'm proud to announce that dun dun da chapter 21 is now up. Enjoy**

"love ya to Sammy" Leah said

"oh, and can we use you guys room for icarly this week" Carly asked looking at me and Freddie who is now standing beside me instead of in the doorway

"will you stop listening at the door" I asked

"fine" they said together

"yay, group hugs" I said

We all group hugged, then sat down to watch the rest of the movie

Next day

"Sam, Freddie, icarly day" Carly called through the door

"okay" me and Freddie called back

"be downstairs, 5 minutes" Carly called

"okay" me and Freddie said back

"Sam get up" Freddie said climbing out of bed

"I don't wanna" I said into my pillow

"Sam we have 5 minutes to get ready"

"why'd they wake us up so late"

"I thought you set the alarm"

"I did"

"then why didn't we get up when it went off"

"because I turned it off and went back to sleep"

"Sam"

"what"

"get up"

"no"

"now"

"nope sorry"

"do I have to drop you in the tub again"

"no, and anyway you wouldn't have enough time"

"why wouldn't I have enough time"

"cause it's already 9 o'clock"

"so"

"it's been 5 minutes"

"Sam, we are now late because you wouldn't get up"

"they'll get over it"

"Sam"

"what Freddie"

"get up"

"no"

"do I have do get you out of bed and dress you like a 3 year old"

"you wouldn't dare" I said jumping out of bed

"no, but I did get you to get out of bed, now get dressed, I'm not leaving until your dressed and headed for the door" Freddie said crossing his arms

"fine" I walked over and grabbed some clothes, got dressed, then with Freddie at my feet we walked down the hall, took the elevator, and finally made it to the breakfast hall

"glad you could show up" Leah said

"yeah, hey here's my mom and Spencer" Freddie asked

"well spencer left to get some more stuff for his sculpture and Mrs. Benson went to well I'm not sure" Carly said

"Sam, how did you get all of that food in like two minutes" Carly said looking over at me

"I'm just that gifted"

"at" Leah asked

I threw grape at her

"well now eat up, at 9 thirty we are planning icarly, then at noon we are rehearsing and finally around 4 we are going live so we have a lot of work to do today" Carly said

"are you serious" I asked

"yes Sam"

"darn" I shrugged and went back to eating

Later than day

"hello"

"hello"

"hello" me Carly and Leah sang into the camera

"I'm Carly"

"and I'm Sam"

"I'm Leah"

"and you are at icarly my friends" I said

"yes, but we are not in our normal studio" Leah said

"yes, we are here in Hawaii, in Sam and Freddie's room" Carly said, while Freddie showed everyone the room

"I know weird right, but Sam and Freddie are dating" Carly said happily into the camera

"we are not" Freddie said behind the camera

"oh yeah, that's right, they are married" Leah screamed clapping her hands

Neither me or Freddie said anything but, we turned bright red, I moved out of camera view

"aw look Carly, our little Sammy is moving over to stand by her wovable husband" Leah said in a baby voice

"well at least we know one thing, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER"

"oh. My. God." I said falling back onto my bed, forgetting we were live I grabbed cuddly foo foo and said "what are we going to do, and OH MY GOD WE ARE LIVE"

I looked over and the camera was facing me and Carly and Leah were laughing, then Leah said "and that's their baby, little cuddly foofoo, and when you put him in the dryer he comes out looking like a snow ball"

I turned red again, Freddie did to, Carly and Leah continued to laugh

"and now we are gonna…" Carly said

Later

"I can't believe you guys, did you have to tell all of our fans that" I asked

"yeah well look at all the comments" Leah said

I walked over and read the first one 'when Leah said Sam and Freddie were married I spit my drink all over the computer screen, but then where she said the snow ball thing I fell off my chair laughing"

Most said are Sam and Freddie really married, and that was so funny with the cuddly foo foo, and stuff along that line

The rest of the night was just having dinner talking for about a long time and then finally around 11 thirty w went to bed

Time passes, around 2 am

"Freddie, Freddie pst. Freddie wake up" I whispered while poking his forehead

"what, why are you waking me up at 2 in the morning, and by the way your crushing my stomach"

"oh sorry" I said moving, "anyway come on let's do a wake up spencer"

"in Hawaii"

"yes"

"fine where's the camera"

"I don't know"

"you don't know where the camera is"

"well how am I supposed to know where you put it, you're the camera guy"

"right, hey you didn't call me the camera nerd"

"yeah, hurry up let's go" I said jumping up

"wait Sam"

"what now"

"how do you expect to get in"

"um, well we walk outside, go around to the side of the building and use the fire exit"

"wouldn't it be easier just to climb from our deck over the others and onto Spencer's"

"probably"

"why didn't you think of that"

"I don't know, now get your camera and let's go"

"ok ok"

We climbed over and onto Spencer's deck and went through the door which he left open

"1, 2, 3 WAKE UP SPENCER"

Next morning

"Sam, Freddie, why is spencer saying he's a maid in his sleep" Carly asked walking into our room

"what are you talking about" Freddie asked

"well I went to get spencer up, and in his sleep he said I'm a maid, where's my broom and mop"

**Well there's chapter 21. I wanna thank our main reviewers, ****takjimcin5, iCarlyonlybaby21, you guys were great at helping us with chapters and everyone else who reviewed we wanna thank you to you guys have been great!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey shims! I'm proud to announce that dun dun da chapter 22 is now up. Enjoy**

"uhhh" I said trying to come up with an explanation

"oh and Sam, you really should try not to crush Freddie stomach" Carly said

"what are you talking about"

"Freddie must have turned the camera on yesterday before you went to bed"

"oh, I must have turned it on when I kinda fell"

"how did fall" I askd

"I slipped on your jacket"

"oh"

"well anyway, nice wake up Spencer, you guys can lay in bed all day we don't have any plans today," Carly said then walked out the door

"well, night" I said then fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes

"Sam"

"what Freddie"

"I'm surprised you aren't getting breakfast first"

"your right, order me some room service, I'm not moving from this spot"

"Sam"

"pwease Freddie, pwease pwease"

"why should I order room service for you"

"cuz if you don't I'll tell Carly and I never said yu couldn't order any"

"what does Carly have to do with anything"

"well you love her, and will do anything she says"

"I do not love her"

"oh really now"

"yeah I got over her"

"when"

"recently, I think I like some one else now"

"ooooo tell me tell me" I said like a 5 year old

"no"

"why not"

"cuz you'd make fun of me and tell everyone"

"I would not- okay well maybe I might but still"

"no"

"pwease"

"n-o"

"but"

"no"

"please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease"

"no, I'm ordering food now so shush"

"that was rude" and with that I went to sleep

"Sam, Sam wake up"

"go away"

"your food is getting cold"

"move. Ow" I said rubbing where I hit my head off of Freddie's

"ow" Freddie said doing the same but moving slightly away from me

"Freddie"

"yeah"

"next time don't sit on me when your waking me up for food"

"got it"

I got up grabbed my food and walked in to the bathroom to look at my head, it was now bruising

I picked my food up and walked back out "Freddie now they are going to ask us why we have bruises on our heads, and I'm gonna say you walked into me"

"it was your fault"

"it was not, you were the one who sat on me"

"you didn't have to suddenly wake up"

"you didn't have to tell me my food was getting cold, when it's still very hot, now my tongue I burned" I said sticking out my tongue

"guys is it really necessary to fight" Leah said walking in with Carly at her feet

"you guys said you weren't gonna listen at the door anymore"

"we weren't, we could hear you screaming next door" Carly said

"oh"

"come on, spencer said there's something he wants to show us at the beach"

"okay"

"get dressed, and finish your breakfast" Carly said taking some of my bacon

"I wonder what he wants to show us"

"who knows" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed and eating some more bacon and waffles and pancakes

Freddie got up and went to get dressed, then my phone started vibrating and fell off the bedside table onto the floor,

I picked it up

"hello"

"hi mom"

"yeah we are having lots of fun, I actually get to eat as much food as I want,"

Nah I have to share a room"

"who are you talking to" Freddie asked coming out of the bathroom

"my mommy, no mom I was talking to Freddie"

"yeah sure,"

"I'll see ya in a couple days"

"love ya to mom"

"bye"

"what she call for"

"to se if I was having fun, and she wanted me top bring something back for her"

"oh"

"I'm getting dressed then we'll see what spencer wants"

"k"

"after I was dressed, changed cuddly foo foo out of pajamas, and ate the last bit of breakfast we headed down to the beach

"glad it didn't take you long" spencer said sarcastically 

"yeah I know"

"Sam had to change her rabbits clothes" Freddie said

"Freddie be nice to your son" Leah said

"and call him by his name" Mrs. Benson said, we all looked at her weird

"so what's your surprise" Carly asked

"oh, I have one Freddie doesn't love Carly anymore, he loves someone else but he won't tell me" I said

"Sam your so stupid" Leah said quietly

"am not"

"anyway get on with your surprise spencer" Carly said

"CANOES" spencer screamed and ripped the sheet off of the canoes

"canoes" we all said

"yeah, we get to paint them, then we can take them out in the water, oh and when we are done, I'm gonna use them for a sculpture, but they only fit to people, so it's gonna be carly and Leah, Sam and Freddie, and me and Steve"

"what about Mrs. Benson" Carly asked

"oh, I don't like canoes, they are dangerous, I'll see you later" Mrs. Benson said then left

"okay then,"

"everyone get in your groups, grab a canoe and paint away" spencer said

Everyone painted the canoes and then took them out into the water

"I can't believe we are the only ones who can't get this canoe working"

"well if you wouldn't be so stubborn"

"oh don't turn this around on me, you are the one you told me to do this and now your yelling at me to stop"

"Sam"

"Freddie"

"how you guys doing" Carly asked as her and Leah rowed by

In the end, everyone had fun, even if me and Freddie kept going in circles and getting stuck

Later that day

"Sam, here's your phone you left it on the table at lunch" Leah said

"hey thanks" I took the phone and went inside to wash some of the pond scum off

After the shower I came out and saw Freddie standing at the door' once he closed the door I asked "what were you doing"

"Carly gave me my phone back, she said I dropped it inn the elevator"

"oh," I went and grabbed my phone, because it fell on the floor again

"how does your phone kept ending up on the floor" Freddie asked

"mom texted me"

"oh"

"hey someone messed with my phone, they changed my ring tone for when you call"

"to"

"I don't know, call me"

"Sam we are in the Same room"

"so"

"ok"

Freddie called me and as soon as he did it started playing the song "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I've been waiting all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just say yes" I answered the phone and said "I didn't set it to that, check yours"

Sam, we are in the same room, you don't need to talk into the phone"

"right" I dialed Freddie's number and it ringed playing 'this is the story of a girl who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs I absolutely love her, when she smiles'

"I didn't set it to that either" Freddie said

"they messed with our phones"

"no way Sam"

"ok well what are we gonna do"

"I don't know"

"wanna head downstairs for some dinner"

"sure" and we went to eat

Later

Freddie went to change, because I, kinda, accidentally spilled my drink on him, so I was just randomly going through draws, when I found a notebook "hey this is Freddie's" I said quietly

I opened it up to a page and saw…. A picture of me and Freddie hugging and then below it had the words forever and always written

"whoa" I heard Freddie opening the door so I quickly threw the notebook under the bed and slammed the draw closed

"what are you doing" Freddie asked

"just looking for my jacket"

"your wearing it"

"oh"

**Hahahahahahahahahahah review and you get to find out what happens next !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey shims! I'm proud to announce that dun dun da chapter 23is now up. Enjoy**

"I'm gonna go talk to Carly"

"I'll come to"

"no, I mean I'll be right back"

"ok Sam"

I walked out of the room leaving Freddie very confused and walked next door to Carly's room, I opened the door to find Carly sitting on her bed reading a book

"Carly I need to talk to you"

"okay talk"

"wait, is Leah anywhere near"

"nah she went to get a shower"

"okay good"

"so what's up"

"ummm Freddie likes me"

"are you serious, do you have any proof"

"well yeah, but it's in his notebook"

"really what is it"

"well it's a drawing"

"interesting"

"yeah but you can't tell Leah"

"why"

"she'd freak"

"oh"

"promise"

"show me the drawing and I won't tell anyone"

"okay I'll show it to you later"

"deal"

Meanwhile Leah's POV

I finished and was going back over to Carly's, but right as I was about to open the door, I heard Carly and Sam talking, so I did what any normal person would do. I stuck my ear to the door and listened! The first thing I heard was

"ummm Freddie likes me"

"omg" I said to myself

"are you serious, do you have any proof" I heard Carly say

""well yeah but it's in his notebook" Sam said

"really what is it" Carly asked

"it's a drawing"

"omg, I need to find that" I said almost to loud, I decided to keep quiet after that, then I silently listened to the rest of the conversation

Back to Sam's POV

"okay well I have to go"Where are you going"

"to dinner"

"with"

"…….umm myself"

"right, have fun on your dinner date Sam"

"don't worry I will"

"ha so you are going with some one"

"I didn't say that, you did" I got up walked over to the door and opened it, but Leah came crashing into me

"I can explain" she quickly said

"were you listening at the door"

"no I tripped on my heals walking down to the dinning hall" Leah said pointing at her shoes

"really now"

"yeah"

"whatever" I said walking out the door and back over to my room "Freddie let's go" a few minutes later Freddie came out and we headed downstairs to get something to eat

Carly's POV

"okay now what were you really doing" I asked Leah

"listening at the door"

"figures"

"you wanna go find that picture"

"sure"

We went over to their room but the door was locked, "the balcony" Leah said

"what about it"

"the door was open"

"then what are we standing here for"

We went back into my room and out onto the balcony, climbed the fence and went into Sam and Freddie's room, "where do you think Freddie, or Sam would hide the notebook"

"I don't know, but there's not that many hiding places, we are in a hotel room"

"okay, I'll check on this side you check that side" I said

""right" we split off and searched the sides of the room, "wait Leah, try not to trash the room, if one thing Is out of place, they will notice"

"right"

Minutes later

"hey I found it"

"are you sure it's the right one" Leah asked running over

"we'll it says Freddie's notebook, no I think we should keep looking"

"no need to be rude, now find the picture woman"

"relax"

"how can I relax"

"you know, we can't rip the picture out, we'll have to find a copy machine and copy the picture"

"your right, why can't we rip it out"

"Freddie would find out"

"right"

"oh here it is"

"omg" we said together

"wow this is to good, come on let's go find that copier" Leah said

We took off running down to the lobby and asked the check in man if they had a copier, they did, we went down to the copier room and copied the picture twice, so that we each had a copy

"

**Hahahahahahahahahahah review and you get to find out what happens next !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o**


	24. Chapter 24

Sam's POV

"so…. What are you ordering" I asked

"umm I don't know, what about you"

"probably the steak, a side of salad, or some chicken with ketchup and ranch **(best taste ever, you people need to try this, it sounds gross but it's good)**, or the baked potato and ham"

"ketchup and ranch" Freddie asked with his eyebrows raised

"yeah"

"I think I'm getting the baked potato dinner"

"I'm getting the steak"

"ok"

"so now what"

"we wait for the waiter to take our orders"

We sat silently for a few minutes then the waiter, a tall man, tan, long black hair, and a deep voice came to take our orders "ready to order" he asked

"yeah, I'll have the baked potato dinner"

"and I'll have the steak and salad, with ranch"

"ok then, here are your drinks, your food will be here shortly" the man said then walked away

"so, I can't believe we have to go back to school in like a while" I said slowly

"Sam, we've only been here a couple days, we are going to be here for two weeks, then we get to go back to school"

"I still can't believe Spencer won those tickets, we get to come here, eat, sleep, swim, laugh, learn, love" I went on but said the last part in a whisper

"what was that last one" Freddie asked

"uhhh, live" I lied, badly,

"Sam"

"yes"

"your lying"

"am not"

"yes you are, I can tell"

"ok then smarty pants, how can you tell when I lie"

"when your telling the truth you look straight at my face, but when you lie you don't"

"oh"

"yeah, so what did you really say"

"do I have to say it"

"yes"

"ok I said" I started but stopped

"go on"

"love" quietly I said it, but I said it and I could tell Freddie heard it because he finally moved back from leaning across the table for what seemed like forever

"ahh, I see, now tell me about this"

"I can't"

"why"

Just then the waiter came carrying our food "here you go little miss" he said handing me my plate "and one for you" he said handing Freddie his food

"thank you" Freddie said as the waiter, who wasn't wearing a nametag, walked away

We ate in silence until I said, "so, umm how is your food" I asked very uncomfortably

"it's good" he said back with the same way I did

"Freddie"

"yeah"

"well I don't know how to say this but, uhh, umm,…" I started but was interrupted by the waiter coming and asking "how's everything"

"it's fine" Freddie said

"any refills" he asked

"no" I said not looking up from my plate

"ok I'll be back later just to check up on you"

"ok"

"so what were you saying Sam" Freddie asked not looking up

"umm, nothing it can wait"

"ok, you almost done"

"yeah"

Later, after dinner

After dinner we walked back upstairs, I went to Carly's room, while Freddie went to help spencer with something, as soon as I got In the door, I was attacked

"how was it"

"did you have fun"

"what was the waiter like"

"did you kiss" Leah blurted

"awkward, kinda, weird, and heck no"

"aww, it's ok Sam, there's always next time" Leah said

"you guys arte really weird, that tells me you either know something, or have something that I don't"

Well yeah" Carly said

"great what is it"

"a collage"

"a collage" I asked

"yep" Leah said

"what is it of"

"oh, you see, we took pictures of you and Freddie, and put them around the drawings you to drew"

"you what" I screamed very loudly

"come look" Carly said walking over to her bed

"I'd rather not"

"Ok well you will see it some time, we're hanging it up in your room" Leah said

"Leah, you just told her our plan"

"I didn't tell her it was gonna say to Freddie from Sam"

"You just did"

"Oh oops"

"yeah"

"gee Leah, when it comes to cooking and sewing and making evil plans, you have a mastermind, like me, but you can't keep secrets, unlike me" I said

"and this comes from the girl who has a stuffed rabbit and watches hello kitty still"

"I don't still watch hello kitty"

"sure"

Whatever" I said walking out the door

Later Carly's POV

"Leah, Freddie, have you seen Sam"

"no" they both said

"wow, you guys are such big helps, come on let's go find her" I said turning off the TV and getting up

"ok" they got up and we looked for Sam, after a few minutes we went to check Sam and Freddie's room, there she was laying on her bed, watching the tv

"Sam are you watching hello kitty" Leah asked moving so she could see through the glare of sunlight

"no" Sam said grabbing the remote and changing the channel

"oh, so your watching blue's clues" Leah said looking at what the channel was chang4ed to, unlike Sam, who did not

"of course not" Sam said switching the channel again, it turned to the wonder pets, then Sam said "what's with all the little kid show"

"Sam, listen, a little therapy shows no shame" Carly said, I glared at her then said "I don't need therapy"

"whatever Sam, anyway, it's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed" Carly said leaving, "yeah, night lovebirds" Leah said following behind Carly

I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost 11, so I crawled under the blankets and went to sleep

**Ok everyone, sorry for the wait, we went up to our grandparents, to see our cousin, and spent from Wednesday to Friday up there, we had fun though, anyway, happy late new year, I can't wait for tomorrow night, it's finally happening!!!!!!!!! Any way happy new year I hope you guys had a great one, mine was**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok. Before we get to the story we have to put in this note. We just watched ikiss, and we are writing this chapter, it will talk about this episode though, so anyway I liked the way the episode turned out, I said there needed to be and organ going dun dun duuuunnn when Sam said she never kissed anyone, but anyway get on reading, this story is for both yours and our enjoyment..**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up the next morning too the sund of water running. Freddie must have beed in the shower. I was lost in thoughts. From everything that happened over these days and well memories, so I didn't notice Freddie coming out of the bathroom after his shower.

"hey Sam" Freddie said, pulling me from my thoughts

"oh hey Freddie I didn't see you come out"

"yeah, you seemed really distracted, are you okay, you look kinda pale" Freddie asked

"yeah, I have a lot on my mind" I said looking away from Freddie, still trying to orgonize my thoughts

"well, what's on your mind"

"nothing, t's nothing, I'm just really confused"

"Sam, your not helping, you can tell me what's wrong" Freddie said coming over and sitting next to me

"no, you would laugh"

"I would not, come on Sam, I can keep a secret"

"yes, you can, but the two sneeks can't"

"you think they'd hear"

"Well, every other conversation we have had, they just happened to have their ears pressed to the door"

"You do have a point"

"That's why I tell you"

"Sam, I bet they aren't anywhere near"

"I just can't" I said getting up

"Sam, listen, you can tell me, there is nothing to hide, we are friends right" Freddie said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back down next to him

"Freddie let go, I really don't want to tell you"

"I will let go when you tell me"

"Fine, but came here" I said getting up and helplessly tried pulling Freddie across the room, "when did you get so strong" I asked as I struggled

"Remember that time you told me I was a wimp"

"Yeah"

"After that day, I joined a gym and started working out every day after school, what did you think I did while you were at detention"

"Sit in your room and stare at a picture of Carly"

"Didn't I tell you I got over her a long time ago?"

"Yeah, but how can I always believe you, you never told me you went to a gym"

"You never told me you had a crush on me"

"Crap you have me there"

"Yeah"

"Ok well Freddie…" I said sitting down

"I love you to Sam"

"You took my words" I said smiling, Freddie laughed, I did to

"Well now what" I asked after a while of laughing

"Hey remember our first kiss"

"Yeah, we said it was nothing, just to get it over with, but the awkward ness was still there for like two weeks"

"Yeah"

"Well"

"Well what"

"Do I have to tell you again?"

"Not really"

Carly's POV

"Leah, Leah come on, forget the bacon, we have to get Freddie and Sam up"

"I'm coming, shesh Carly, relax" Leah said taking a bite of bacon and walking up to Sam and Freddie's door with me

"Shhh, we don't want them to hear us, they might wake up before we give them their wake up call" I said when Leah tripped over her feet and fell

"Sorry" she said getting up; "ready" she said grabbing the door knob

"Yep, let's do it"

We opened the door, not to find them asleep like we expected but simply kissing

"Maybe we should leave, then come back and knock first" I whispered to Leah

"Yeah" she whispered back and we silently left eyes as wide as our face from the shock

"What were you girls doing in Sam and Freddie's room, and why do you look so shocked" Mrs. Benson asked coming around the corner

"Uhhh"

"What's going on" she asked putting her hands on her hips

"Look for your self" I said pointing to the door

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I know the chapter was short, but that's mainly because I'm still over excited, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….nope still not better, anyway I hope you saw the episode, it was great, anyways we will try to put up a better, longer chapter tomorrow.**


	26. Chapter 26

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Like we said look for yourself" I said moving out of the way of the door

"You girls are strange OH MY SAMATHA AND FREDWARD" Mrs. Benson screeched

Immediately Freddie moved backward and hit his head of the wall, and Sam jumped and fell off the bed backwards "ow" they said together, but it sounded like it hurt because they both made a huge thud sound

"You guys should learn to lock your door at night" I said

"Yeah because then this wouldn't happen" Leah finished

"Why did you scream," Sam asked getting up

"Did you see what you were doing?"

"So, what are doing in here anyway" Freddie asked

"we came to wake you up, but found you well kissing and we left but then Mrs. Benson saw us and she wanted to know what was going on so she came in, and if you would lock your door this wouldn't happen now would it" Leah said

""yeah, whatever GET OUT" Sam screamed, so we all left

Sam's POV

"Oh my god, they are so annoying, can we ship them to Africa" I asked sitting down after locking the door

"Now would you really want to send your best friends to Africa" Freddie asked

"Hey Carly is my best friends, Leah is only my cousin"

"Yeah, and I'm your pet sea monkey"

"Freddie"

"Admit it; she is like your best friend, and practically your sister"

"How is she like a sister?"

"Well both Carly and Leah can be annoying, but at times they can be helpful and almost fun to be around, and can tell anyone your biggest secret"

"I hate when you have points to prove" I said crossing my arms and turning away like a five year old

"Sam, quit acting like a little kid"

"I am a little kid, cuz I need a nap and little kids take naps" I said with a smile

"Whatever Sam, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, want anything"

"Nah, maybe later, I'm tired"

"Ok Sam, I'll be back later"

"Ok" I said then drifted into dream land

In dream

"_Freddie"_

"_Yes Sam"_

"_Where's Annie"_

"_I don't know"_

"_How can you not know where your own child is?"_

"_You took her to get dressed"_

"_Oh yeah, then she's in her crib, go get her"_

"_Sam, Sam, Sam" I heard in a distance_

"_What who said that"_

"_Sam wake up" the voice said again_

"_I don't wanna, go away"_

"_Sam, your gonna miss breakfast"_

_Then the dream faded and I woke up_

"_How dare you tear me from my dream that I didn't wan woken up from, and how did you get in here" I screamed when I saw Carly and Leah standing next to my bed_

"_Breakfast is over in 20 minutes, then Spencer wants to know if you want to join the family canoe race this after noon, oh and Freddie gave us his key" Carly said_

"_Oh wait, who's all gonna be in this family canoe race"_

"_You, me, Leah, Spencer, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson" Carly said_

"_Ok, ok then, so what was your dream about" Leah asked_

"_Oh nothing"_

"_It must have been really interesting since you didn't want to b woken up"_

"_I was on a boat watching fish" I lied_

"_No it wasn't" Carly said_

"_How would you know anyway?"_

"_Because no dream like that is exciting, oh and you said Freddie, and then you mumbled something"_

"_Oh"_

"_So what was it about?"_

"_I wanted ham, and Freddie wouldn't get me any"_

"_You know that is believable, but I don't believe it" Carly said_

"_Drop it or I won't go on this family boat, canoe thing"_

"_Fine"_

"_Now, I'm getting dressed, but on this trip, will I get wet"_

"_Here's a paper about it" Leah said handing me the paper_

_I quickly looked it over then said "it's a race; we have to build a sand castle, canoe, then jump out and swim"_

"_Did we leave that part out" Leah asked_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well Sam, there's no need to state the obvious"_

"_And there's no need to walk in on people just because their door is unlocked is there"_

"_That's different" Carly said_

"_How"_

"_I don't know" Leah said_

"_Well goodbye, when you figure it out tell me"_

"_Yes Sam," Leah said_

"_Bye" Carly said then they both left_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_I know this is a short chapter but, everyone came home, so it's now a mad house and we can't focus on anything, We might have another chapter up sometime tonight before, 10_


	27. Chapter 27

I got dressed and headed down for some breakfast before this contest started, but along the way I ran in to some one, literally.

"Ow, Sam"

"Freddie, can't you use your eyes for something other than staring at a computer screen, you could use them for umm I don't know watching where you're walking" I said getting up after the collision

"Well if you stopped daydreaming, you wouldn't have run into me"

"You were daydreaming to"

"Was not"

"Yes you were"

"I was not"

"Yes you were, I saw you, and you had this weird grin and were staring off at something that way"

"So you were staring at me and you still ran into me"

"Yeah"

"Sam" Freddie said shaking his head

"Yes" I said proudly

"And you say I'm the dork"

"I can't be the dork"

"Why not"

"Because you are" I said proudly walking away, at least it wasn't awkward. I walked out of the building forgetting breakfast, so I stopped at one of the stands and bought a hot dog, and walked down to the beach where I found Carly and Leah sitting

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" I said sitting down and taking another bite of my hot dog

"Hey, where have you been, it's been at least 20 minutes since we came to get you

"Yeah, I couldn't find my shoes, anyway when does this thing start" I asked finishing my hot dog

"Around 2 or 3" Carly answered back

"ok, until then, I get to sit here or swim in the nice water, which sounds more fun, swimming, I would probably die of boredom If I sat here like you to" I said getting back up

"Don't get sun burnt again" Leah called as I walked down to the water

"Ya, don't get lost in the sand either" I said back

I walked out into the water, it didn't get very deep, after walking about 15 to 20 feet I could still stand even though the water was up to my neck, for a while I just stood there, looking out over the ocean, listening to the waves that drowned out most of the noise coming from the beach behind me,

"Sam" some one screamed and smacked there hands on the water making a loud cracking sound; I jumped, screamed in a really high pitch and fell into the water

I came back up, wiped water from my eyes and saw Spencer standing there, "Spencer, what was that for"

"Me Carly, Leah, Freddie and Mrs., Benson are making sand sculptures for icarly and they wanted to know if you wanted to help"

"Yes, but next time, doesn't do that"

"Yes Sammy bear"

"What"

"I didn't say that"

""then who did"

"Me" Freddie said coming out from behind Spencer

"When did you get here?"

"I was here the whole time"

"uuuuhhhhhhhhhh"

"I'm gonna leave you to your conversation, but when your done you can come back and help us build stuff" Spencer said jumping under the water coming up and doggie paddling away

"That was strange" I said

"Yes, very" Freddie agreed

"Shall we head back to shore?"

"Yeah"

"I'll race you"

"But last time you lost"

"I was tired"

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was"

"You were not tired"

"Yes I was"

"You couldn't have been tired because you had a nap on the way back on the boat"

"…so I was still tired"

"Sam,"

"Bye" I said as I jumped in the water and swam back to shore

"Sam" Freddie said then I heard him jump into the water to swim, I got on shore and waited for Freddie, once he got there I said" ha I beat you"

"That's because you left before me, and anyway I let you win"

"No, our lying because you can't face the fact that I beat you"

"Whatever Sam"

"Whatever Freddie"

What are you fighting about now" Carly asked walking up to us

"Freddie won't admit I beat him at swimming back, he says he let me win"

"Sam he did, I watched him start walking until you got to shore then he went back to swimming"

I didn't say anything but stared at my feet

"Come on Sam, let's go make sand sculptures, you can make a giant ham, ok" Carly said walking away

**I PROMISE we will make another chapter tonight, just last night we made a movie and got distracted…**


	28. Chapter 28

"No, don't fall apart, Freddie gets me some water" I said as my sculpture started to fall apart

"Why do I have to do it" he asked

"Because I have to hold it together"

"What are you making?"

"A crab"

"Why"

"This is no time for questions, I need water"

"Ok ok, just a minute" Freddie said, then grabbed a bucket and got me some water

"Thank you Freddie" I said sticking my hands in the water and pouring some water onto the crab

"Sam, Freddie, what do you think of our sand sculpture" Carly asked, we looked over to where they were standing and saw an almost perfect jack o'lantern

"Yeah, but you two are working together, everyone else is working on their own, so your sand sculpture doesn't count" Freddie said after fixing the side of a fish

"Yes it does" Leah said

"Not" I finished

"Look Spencer is making a volcano, Sam is making a crab, I'm making a fish, and my mom is making…well right now it's a sand pile, but it might turn into something later" Freddie said

"Ok fine, so what if ours doesn't count, and who said this was a contest" Carly said

"When you two came to get me you told me it was a contest"

"Oh, wow we are stupid" Leah said

Later

"Okay lets see our sand sculptures" Spencer said "Carly and Leah what do you have"

"We have a jack o'lantern, with a large piece of candy"

"That's great" Spencer said, then took a picture "Mrs. Benson"

"It's a first aid kit"

"Oh I see it" Spencer said then took a picture of that "Sam"

"I have a crab"

"Nice crab" Spencer said as he took the picture "and Freddie"

"A fish"

"What kind of fish"

"I don't know"

"Oh, well anyway it's a great fish" Spencer took the picture then walked over to his volcano and took a picture

"So, now what" Carly asked

"Ummm the contest starts in a few minutes" Spencer said

"Omg, really, we spent almost 2 hours working on these" Leah said

"Yeah"

"Well, come on" she said and started running

"Where are you going" Freddie asked

"The first contest is clear down the beach"

"Oh" we said then started running after Leah

**I know it's really short but we have to go to bed in like 5 minutes or else we get the computer taken away**


	29. Chapter 29

The first part of the competition we won, we also won the last part, but when it came to canoeing we lost, big time. But we got to out of the three family trophies. Mrs. Benson, went to take a bath after being in lake water, while Spencer went to put the trophies away, us four went to go shopping

"Sam, Freddie look it, you guys can get matching, hats or shoes, or shirts, or something" Leah said running around looking at different shelves

"umm no thanks" I said, Freddie got up to go look at something, so I just sat there and started reading a new book I got.

Carly's POV

I was walking into an isle full of shirts when I saw Freddie, staring blankly around the shelf like he used to stare at me, but I'm right here, so I figured he was staring at Sam. I quietly walked up behind and sure enough he was staring at Sam, who was reading a book. Since he didn't seem to notice me I said "she'll always love you Freddie"

"Yeah" he said in a daze, "I mean what no probably not" he said snapping out of his daze

"Freddie have you seem her bookmark"

"Yeah, it's a picture"

"of you and her together, and she has a picture in her room of you guys, and she actually writes in the diary, and f you look closely through her stuff she has one of them carving necklaces, in a heart shape, and it says I heart Freddie"

"Okay, she will, I have nothing to worry about" he said, but said the last part quietly thinking I didn't hear

"What was that" I asked

"Okay she will"

"After that"

Freddie didn't say anything but turned his attention back to Sam "whatever Freddie" and I walked away

I walked over to where Leah was, debating between which shoes she should get, and said "I caught Freddie staring at Sam, like he used to stare at me"

"Oh my god, really" she said dropping a box

"Yeah, Sam was sitting on the bench reading, and Freddie was standing away from her and staring at her"

"Wow that's so amazing, oh which of these do you like better" she asked holding up to shirts

"Why do you want these anyway?"

"I don't, Christmas is in like a month and I need to go Christmas shopping, and I can't decide what to get Sam"

"Oh, what about this" I asked grabbing a white sun dress with yellow flowers

"You think she would like that"

"well she has some girly dressed in her closet, but they are all almost to small, and her mom has her go to these parties on her dad's side of the family, and her dad's side is like really rich and she has to dress up when she goes there"

"Where did you find this out?"

"A while ago, she told me about on day when I asked her if she was coming over, and when I asked her why she couldn't and she told me that"

"Oh, I never new anyone on her dad's side, I mean ever since he died in that car accident, we never see his family"

"Yeah, or you could try this dress" I said holding up a pink dress, with green flowers along the edges

"Umm, maybe we should get both"

"That might be best" so Leah took the dresses out of my hands and went to pay for them, while I went through some of the clothes my self

"Hey Carly girl" I heard Sam say from behind me

"Hey Sam"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking through these clothes trying to find something I like"

"What about this" she said pointing to a dress similar to the pink one I showed Leah

"It's ok, do you like it"

"Yeah, maybe I'll buy it before we leave Hawaii"

"Sam"

"Yeah"

"You're so much happier with a boyfriend"

"What, I don't have a boyfriend"

"Don't lie to yourself, Freddie is your boyfriend, and you know it so shush"

"Okay bossy"


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh and Sam"

"Yeah"

"What book are you reading?"

"This one" I said holding up the book I was reading (you can make it whatever book you want it to be, I'm to lazy to think of a book right now)

"Oh, ok"

"Hey wait, how is Freddie my boyfriend if according to you we are married"

"Are you accepting the fact that you're married?"

"Maybe"

"Leah, get you but over here now" Carly screamed so loud I jumping back

"What is some one dieing, I don't know CPR" Leah said running over

"No, Sam is accepting the fact she is married"

"Yes, finally, she comes out from hibernation"

"Hibernation" I ask

"Whatever, something like that, denying, or whatever"

"you can sew, cook, confuse me, and come up with amazing things, but yet your still so stupid" I commented, then walked away, leaving them to their joyness, I walked over to Freddie who looked strangely creeped out "what is wrong with them" he asked pointing behind me at the jumping two

"I don't know, what are you doing" I asked trying to avoid the subject

"Nothing but I have a question"

"What"

"Why are we in this girly store?"

"Do you wanna ditch Carly and Leah and go somewhere else"

"Yes, please"

"Ok then, let's go" and we walked out unnoticed by the two

Once we got out of seeing distance I asked "what store do you plan on going to"

"One with food, I didn't get any breakfast this morning"

"Hey I didn't either, and I'm not complaining, when normally I would be"

"Your right, but you did get and ice pop, right before you started reading"

"Oh, yeah, that was good; I wish I hadn't eaten it"

"Why"

"So I could eat it now,"

"That would be very mean if you did"

"Why cuz I wouldn't share"

"Yes"

"I'm getting an ice cream" I said running towards a stand a short distance away

Freddie caught up with me while I waited in line, "why do you want an ice cream, when right there is a hot dog stand"

"Oh my god there is" I said trying to see over Freddie, who was now several inches taller than me

"Yeah"

"Then why are we standing here" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him as I ran over to the hot dog stand

"Sam"

"What"

"I could run on my own you didn't have to pull my arm out of place"

"I sorry, I make it better" I said hugging him

"Thank you Sam, but it didn't help"

"Should we go tell mommy then"

"no, I think it's better now" he said quickly, but some people who were passing by stopped and stared at us like we were crazy

"Three hot dogs please" I said turning from Freddie to the man behind the stand, who was wearing a funny hat

"Ok here you go" he said handing me the hot dogs

"Freddie I need to dollars"

"Why"

"Do you want your hot dogs or not"

"Here" he said handing me two dollars; I took out a dollar and handing the three dollars to the man

As we walked away I handed Freddie a hot dog and began to eat one of mine, "Sam, why did you make me pay for two if I only get one"

"I was gonna share this with you" I said holding up the uneaten hot dog

Freddie paused for a few seconds, then shrugged and said "works for me"

We walked passed different stores, debating if we should go in one, as we ate our hot dogs

We went into one store, that was rather small and empty, but there were a few people in it. There wasn't much in the store, just some old little decorations, and hand blown jars, and other traditional Hawaiian stuff, like an antique store, but full of Hawaiian stuff.

We walked through the isles looking at the small things sitting on the shelves, there was some interesting stuff, but nothing that we wanted to buy, until we came across an isle near the back, there was a few small stuffed animals sitting in the back, four, they were little bears, wearing, similar but still different shirts. A man came up behind us and said "they are all unique, one of a kind, can't be found anywhere else" which startled me and made me jump, which caused Freddie to try and hide a laugh.

"There is a story behind them if you want to hear it" the man said

"Sure" Freddie said

(I'm making this up off the top of my head so….it will be how ever you describe it)

"There were these four people, they were all friends, and loved animals a lot, especially bears. So they decided to open up an animal shelter, not long after they did, some one brought in an injured bear cub. They raised it back to health, but it had already become used to being fed everyday, and taken care of, so they kept it in the shelter, until one day it turned on them,"

I interrupted by saying "so the bear attacked them"

"No, it broke through the fence and ran away, the lived there for a few more years"

"So what happened after that?"

"One of them made the bears, but not long after that they all became deathly ill and died"

"Oh that's so sad" I said

"You can buy the bears they are for sale" the man said

"How much"

"Twenty dollars"

I quickly dug through my back and grabbed a twenty, handed the guy it, grabbed the bears and was about to walk out of the store when I remembered Freddie was with me, but wasn't now. I turned around and saw him looking at something I a box, the man was talking to him. I decided I'd wait for Freddie, so I sat down on a bench and started reading


	31. Chapter 31

**They are somewhere around 15, 16 in this story, I have short term memory, so I forget to mention stuff, ALOT**

"Ready Sam" Freddie asked coming out of the shop, with that stupid little box

"What's in the box?"

"Nothing you need to worry about"

"Freddie"

"Nope, come on let's go find the jumping beans" Freddie said starting to walk away

"I'll make you a deal" I said standing up, Freddie turned and faced me

"What"

"I'll tell you what they were jumping around about, and you show me what's in the box"

"No deal" he said turning and leaving

"What, Freddie don't walk away from me, get back here"

"Sorry Sam,"

"You never walk away from a bet, come on, pwease, I promise to be nice" running up behind him

"No"

"You're so mean" I said making a pouting face and quickly walking in front of him they quickly walked away

"Oh yeah, I'm the mean one" Freddie said running up to me and throwing me over his shoulder

"Freddie put me down, this is not fun, I am not enjoying this"

"Sorry Sam, little five year olds aren't allowed to walk alone"

"I'm not five, put me down" I screamed the last part

"Nope we have to find the jumping beans, which are jumping because you finally accept the fact that we are married

I stopped kicking and struggling and paused, then said "hey, I never told you that"

"You didn't have to I heard you, well the two were screaming it, it wasn't that hard"

"I'll have to get back at them later, PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" I started kicking and struggling to break free again

"No Sam"

"But, I said so now put me down"

"You're not my boss"

"I'm older"

"No your not, your almost a year younger than me"

"I'm taller"

"By taller do you mean shorter by like 4 or 5 inches"

"I'm a girl"

"I can't beat you there" then he started spinning in circles, I got dizzy

"Freddie stops spinning, and put me down before I throw up on you"

"Got it" he put me down and I walked over to the near bench until the world stopped spinning

A few minutes later Freddie asked if I was ok, I answered with a yes and we walked slowly back to the hotel

Because I was still a little dizzy, I stumbled walking through the door. Freddie caught me, but the dumb lady that checked us in saw us, "hello, how's your honey moon" she called across the almost empty lobby, the only people who were there was some business men, and some people at a p.t.a. meeting. Everyone stared at us

"We are not married, god are you that lady from Japan" Freddie said

"I'm sorry, I've never been to Japan, do you have pictures from a recent visit"

"No"

But you asked if I was a lady from Japan"

"No, never mind, forget we said anything, we are just gonna go see" I started

"If your child is okay" the lady finished for me, the people stared at us again, apparently not approving of the conversation

"It's a stuffed animal" I stated

"Why are you checking on your child's stuffed animal?"

"I don't have a child, we are going top see if our friends are back from shopping yet"

As we stepped into the elevator she said "oh, okay, stop by later, and bring your child I would love to meet him or her"

"For the last time we don't have a child," I said as the elevator closed,

Normal POV

Little did they know that Carly and Leah were walking down the steps and when they saw Sam and Freddie come in they ducked behind the desk

**Well that's all for now, I remembered about the check in lady, well ally did, but we decided to add that part. I hope you all enjoyed it. Don't worry its Friday so I promise it won't be long until another chapter is up. They might be a little shorter because both me and ally are reading books.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A million sorryes for the wait. The internet got disconnected; we really were planning on staying up most of the weekend updating. It is really boring around here without internet. If you ever have to wait a while again, it will probably be for this reason, unless we say different. **_

"_Oh my god, this is hilarious, man if only we got this one tape" Leah said getting up_

"_Isn't that a little bit mean" Carly said_

"_You could, get the security tape, I know where you could get it" the lady said_

_They looked over at her then said "I'm sorry do we know you"_

"_No" she said back "I'm the check in lady, and were those your friends"_

"_Yes" they said together_

"_How is there child, they never answered me"_

"_He's just fine"_

"_That's good; anyway would you like to come get the tape with me"_

"_yes, that would be very nice" the three started walking down the hall that was behind the desk, "so how old is their child, is he an infant or child" the lady who they discovered that her name was ann._

"_Oh, he's a toddler" Carly started after a few seconds of pondering, Leah continued "1 and a half to be exact"_

"_That's nice, so are you like the aunts, or god mothers or something"_

"_Yay, she's his aunt and I'm his god mother"_

"_Oh, that's nice, how old you are anyway"_

"_20" Leah answered a little too quickly, thankfully the lady didn't notice_

"_Oh, you're awfully short"_

"_You're just tall"_

"_Maybe I should stop wearing heals"_

"_Yeah, people might not see you as a giant person" Carly said, slightly creeped out_

"_Yeah, I have seen some people stare at me a lot once they check in"_

"_Seriously, have you ever been to Japan"_

"_What is with you people thinking I've been in japan, oh, but I do have a family member who lives in japan, she is a check in lady also" _

"_Well, next time you talk to her make sure you tell her, the honey moon couple says hi"_

"_I will, anyway how long have those to been married"_

_Carly and Leah began to notice how long this hall was and how they would ever survive this lady's questions. So Carly said "about two years, how long until we actually get where we are going"_

"_The rooms just up the hall, see that door, the red one, it's in there" she pointed to a door a little ways down the hall._

_Sam's POV_

"_I can't believe that lady, see has to go and blurt stuff across the lobby, and I mean hello other people" I rambled on and on_

"_Sam, Sam calm down, I bet those people think she was just joking"_

"_Did you see the way they gave us disapproving looks, I don't think she was joking"_

"_No, I was a little busy trying to keep you from diving over the desk and strangling her"_

"_Oh, well anyway, they didn't look happy, and anyway, why aren't you freaking out"_

"_Well, one I'm used to my mom embarrassing me, two, we both now what she said wasn't true, and three because I really don't care what people think"_

"_Maybe I should do that sometimes, not care, but it's just so hard"_

"_You'll get used to it, when your mother does embarrassing things everyday more than once you get used to it, don't worry"_

"_When did you get so good at speeches" I asked as we got off the elevator and headed to our room_

"_I don't know"_

_On the way to our room we stopped to see if Carly and Leah were in one of there rooms, but they weren't so Freddie unlocked our door and we went inside_

"_I'm so hungry" I said falling over onto the bed_

"_We just ate"_

"_I know, but I'm still Hungry, order me something"_

"_Why should I"_

"_Because, if you do, I'll, umm, uhh, share some maybe"_

"_Sam"_

"_I'll try"_

"_Whatever" Freddie said picking up the phone and hitting the button for room service,_

_Carly's POV_

"_Thanks, we'll see you later, maybe before dinner" I said while Leah went to get the elevator, after we got the tape_

"_You will say hi to Leo for me" she asked, when she asked the baby's name we said it was Leo_

"_Yes, we will say hi to leo,"_

"_Carly, elevator" Leah said pointing to the elevator, I ran over and Ann waved as the doors closed, we waved back_

"_So how do you plan on getting this tape on icarly without them knowing" Leah asked taking the tape from me_

"_Don't worry, I already have a plan"_

"_Gosh, you have a mind like, well I'm not sure"_

"_And yours is like a lightening bolt, it's there for a second then flash and it's gone"_

"_No, that's Sam's, mine stays for a while, then leaves"_

"_Right"_

"_Okay so now what"_

"_No clue"_

"_What did we go downstairs for anyway" Leah asked as we got off the elevator and into my room_

"_I think we went to get some food, but I'm not completely sure"_

_Leah sighed plopping backwards on my bed then said "it's so boring" _

"_What" I asked taking some food from the mini fridge and sitting on the couch _

"_Having them knowing that we spy on them and them make fun of them, and show there stuff on icarly, we need something new to do"_

"_How long have we been here anyway" she asked suddenly sitting up_

"_I don't know a couple days"_

"_Ok them, I have a plan" she said putting on a grin as big as her face_

_Sam's POV_

"_Sam, Sam wake up, your child is crying" Freddie said trying to wake me up from my half asleep/half awake state_

"_Shut up, he is not" I said swatting at him like he was a fly_

"_You have a child" Freddie asked _

"_Yeah, he's right here" I said holding up cuddles, then putting him back under my arm_

"_I guess he's not crying, but your food is here, I thought you might want to eat it"_

"_Oh, yeah sure, wait I'm tired, feed me" I said finally opening my eyes_

"_Sam, I'm not feeding you like you're an infant"_

"_You said I was a little kid" I said propping myself up on my arms_

"_Little kids like to feed themselves"_

"_This one doesn't"_

"_Is Sam a baby" Freddie said in a baby voice_

"_No, I'm just a little kid who is too tired to feed herself" I said sitting up_

"_I'm not feeding you, so if you don't get off your but, I'm eating this lasagna by myself" he said picking up my plate and a fork and was about to take a bite, when I jumped up and grabbed the food, but tripped, the food safely landed on the table while I toppled hopelessly to the floor_

"_Oh, I guess the floor isn't that hard" I said_

"_Sam"_

"_Yes"_

"_Get off of me"_

"_Why are you on the floor, if you would stay off the floor I wouldn't have tripped now would I"_

"_Hey"_

"_What"_

"_I got you off your but to eat"_

"_Shhh, right now I'm mad at you, I want to eat in peace" I said getting up, grabbing my plate and sitting on the end of the bed._

"_Can, I stay in here," Freddie asked standing up_

"_I don't care, just don't bother me""I can live with that, I think I'll go shower"_

"_I don't need told what your doing every ten minutes, I'm not your mom" I said then took a bite of food and smiled as he glared at me_

"_Yeah, Sam, whatever" and Freddie went into the bathroom. I ate my food quietly, and then I set my plate carefully down on the table. "I'm so bored, I wonder what Carly and Leah are doing, I think I'll go see, but not right now," I flipped on the TV and searched through the channels waiting for Freddie to come out of the bathroom. Finally when he did, I tossed him the remote, got up, grabbed my jacket, in case I had to go outside and said "watch cuddly for me" but before he could object or say anything really, I was already out the door_

"_Uhhh" I heard him groan as I walked next door to see if they were there._

_When I got to Carly's room, I pressed my ear to the door to see if they were in there, they were and they were talking about something, but it was hard to hear through the door. Quietly I opened the door enough that I could see and hear them clearly, they were sitting on the couch watching something and laughing. It was a good thing that the couch faced away from the door._

_I stood up some to see over there heads, so that I could see what they were watching. It was still hard to see though, but I did make out mine and Freddie's voices, and that check in lady. I realized that it was what happened earlier in the lobby, the whole scene _

_Then I heard Leah say "oh my god, this is going to be hilarious, I wonder what they are gonna do when we show this on icarly"_

"_What" I said but I said that too loudly, and I knew they heard me. I closed the door, not bothering to worry about slamming it, and ran for the stairs, which, lucky for me was only two doors down._

_I closed the door to the stairs and started freaking out. I'm not sure what I was saying though, I'm pretty sure most of it was gibberish. No one was on the stairs, so I could scream and yell without people thinking I was crazy. After a minute, I ran about halfway down the staircase and sat down on the step. I was in the middle of a turn so anyone who walked by the doors couldn't see me. As I sat there I tried to figure out what was going on. By the time I almost had it figured out, I looked down at the watch Freddie made me by and saw that it had been almost half an hour since I left Freddie alone. Anyway I came to the conclusion that Carly and Leah must have had a video camera to film some scenery or something, but as they were heading out they saw me and Freddie talking to that lady and filmed it. Then decided to show it on icarly. This was big, no huge, they can't show that. That would be the most humiliating thing yet. Reminder to self, kill them when I get chance. _

_I stood up and decided I better head back now. They probably forgot by now, hopefully._

_I got back to my room and everything was fine. The day finished normally, I ate as much as I could, irritated Freddie, took a shower, watched some TV, ate a snack and then went to bed, nothing out of the ordinary. I woke up the next morning to find Freddie already awake and dressed and sitting on the tiny couch, very tiny more like an oversized cushy chair, watching some TV and waiting for me to wake up. _

"_Morning' dork" I said stretching and yawning._

"_Good morning Sam, I already had some breakfast, I just came back because I didn't want to go with Carly and Leah to some Hawaiian glitter gloss" Freddie shuddered at the idea_

"_Aww, really, you didn't wanna go follow them around in some wittle girly store, anyway, did you bring me back some breakfast"_

"_No"_

"_Well, I'll just go get some myself" I said climbing out of bed and walked towards the door_

"_Ok, wait don't you want to get dressed"_

"_I'm going downstairs for breakfast, where most people eat in pajamas"_

"_Would you go down there in hello kitty pajamas?"_

"_Probably not"_

"_Good thing you bought a new pair"_

"_Yeah, and these ones have little flowers on them" I said like a little girl and pointing at the side of my pants_

"_Yes that's very nice, you went from 3 year old to 4 year old, and by the way my mom wants to talk to us when you get back"_

"_Yea, yeah" I said walking out the door, not listening._

_I went downstairs and went to the buffet line; I waited my turn and then got as much food as I could pile on my plate. After that I went to find a table that was empty, I found one way in the back and sat down. Slowly I ate my food, enjoying every bit of it. I was down there for at least an hour just eating my first plate; I went back for seconds while I still could. _

_After about another hour I went back to the elevator got on, it was pretty empty, and went back upstairs. As I rode in the elevator upstairs, I realized I hadn't heard from either Carly or Leah since yesterday. But I just shook it off when the elevator beeped telling me I was at my floor. I walked passed two doors, the stairs way door, and passed Carly and Spencer's door to mine._

_I heard Mrs. Benson and Freddie talking, I figured she got impatient and decided to talk to Freddie, and then repeat everything to me later. I opened the door to find not just Mrs. Benson and Freddie there, but also some lady, and baby Stephanie._

"_Hi Sam, listen, me and Sarah, Freddie's aunt, are needed in Seattle. But baby Stephanie can't be there, so Aunt Sarah asked if you two would baby-sit for her, it would be a big help, and you'll only have to watch her for 3 days"_

"_Umm, I don't kn-"_

"_Thank you Sam, we have to leave, bye Freddie, bye Sam, love you, and be good, take care of baby Stephanie"_

"_Bye Mrs. Benson, Aunt Sarah"_

"_Bye mom, bye Aunt Sarah" Freddie said_

_After a series of hugs and goodbyes, they left me and Freddie with a baby to take care of for 3 days. This was going to be difficult, also icarly was tomorrow_

_A couple hour later_

"_I can't believe you lost the diaper bag, that had all the diapers in it, now we have to find, and if we can't find it we have to buy more" I said, baby Stephanie giggled. I was holding her, and Freddie was standing next to me. We had to go find the diaper bag which Freddie lost earlier when he took her to buy some baby food,_

"_It wasn't my fault, I set her down and she wandered over to the baby toys, and I had to go get her, I must have left it on the shelf, but don't worry it has her name on it, and then it has the hotel address in it if someone found it"_

"_You let her wander away from you in a store, she could have gotten lost, or kidnapped or she might have hurt herself in some way" I said, Stephanie giggled again_

"_It was like 5 feet, god you sound like her mother yelling at me which makes me sound like an irresponsible father"_

"_Well we have to be like mother and father, and oh my god, I can't believe I just said that"_

_We walked off the elevator and as soon as we did, that voice came screaming across the lobby, "aww, you have a little girl to, why didn't you tell me, how's Leo, what's her name, how old is she, she's so cute, I wanna see leo, you should bring him down sometime"_

"_This isn't our kid," Freddie said back_

"_Then who is she"_

"_She's-" but before Freddie could finish she said,_

"_See, you had to come up with an excuse, I knew she was yours now, what's her name, and how olds is she, when's her birthday and when's Leo's I wanna send them cards, oh she's so cute can I hold her."_

"_Freddie you go find the diaper bag, I will talk to her, now go" I said pushing him with my hand that wasn't holding Stephanie_

"_Ok, good luck" Freddie hugged me and Stephanie for luck and walked out the revolving doors_

"_ok lady, I don't know your name but anyway, listen me and Freddie are not married we are fifth teen, this is baby Stephanie, Freddie cousin, and I have no idea who leo is" I said, again the parent teacher association were there and the gave me disapproving looks again, they must have heard me say I was fifth teen and that lady say I had two kids, one who was over a year old._

"_Sweetie, don't lie to yourself, you know that Leo is your son, and Stephanie is your daughter, I am so happy for you, oh gosh I wonder why I didn't think of this before, are they twins" she asked getting all happy at the end_

_I walked over, set Stephanie on the counter and said "I am not a mom, Freddie is not my husband, kinda, and we are 15, and in high school, why can't you get that straight"_

"_Sweetie, you don't have to deny it, I'm so happy for you, now are they twins,"_

"_No, she is 7 months" _

"_Oh, she's so cute, can she walk"_

"_A little bit"_

"_Well anyway you should get going, oh and why don't you ever take Leo anywhere"_

"_Leo, gets, really, shy, he doesn't, like, tall, people, he, cries, a lot, when, they, are around" I said making it up as I went along_

"_Oh, I understand, now why don't you go on and have some fun"_

"_Yea, I need to go find Freddie" I said picking up Stephanie and as I was about to walk away the lady said "bye Sam, bye Stephanie, I'll see you guys later"_

"_Yea, sure, why couldn't I say I was her nanny" I said the last part to myself_

_As I was leaving, one of the pta people leaned over to me and Stephanie and said "I'm so sorry for you, it must be hard for you two to raise two children while your still in high school, you know we could get you two some counseling, and provide a daily babysitter for your child"_

"_Thanks, but no thanks, we already have some one to watch them" I said leaving_

_When I got out of the parking lot, Freddie was already coming back with the diaper bag, plus and extra pack of diapers_

_**Okay I guess that's it for now. I'm not putting up a date for the next update, but I hope it will be soon. And like we said or at least am saying now, THIS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE BOOKS WE ARE READING. THE INTERNET GOT DISCONECTED Please be nice, don't yell. Hopes you all forgive us. **_


	33. Chapter 33

"you found the diaper bag" I said running across the parking lot, "now I know never to let you go shopping again" I took the diaper and took the pacifier out of it and gave to Stephanie

"Oh please Sam, I bet you would have left without her, or left her here at the hotel with no one to watch her"

"I would never to that to a child, especially one who is just learning how to walk"

"And what experience do you have with children exactly"

"Well, from about 3 years ago up until almost a year ago, I used to watch my two baby cousins almost every weekend,"

"How big is your family" Freddie asked, some people stared at us since we were still in the parking lot, and I was holding a baby

"Very big, and anyway you wouldn't know them or want to know them" I said turning and leaving

"Sam, of course I want to know your family, since according to Carly and Leah we are married and you know all my family, well most of it anyway"

"Who don't I know in your family?"

"you don't know my aunt Kayla, she is my dad's sister, and is the best, but I only get to see her twice a year, and she has a son who is my age two, it's pretty cool, she takes us to the mall, gives us money and then leaves, we get along really well, I look forward to it"

"Interesting, does your cousin look like you"

"No,"

"Ok, well can we go inside?"

"Is crazy still in there"

"Probably, she thinks we now have two kids, and one of them is two and a half and his name is Leo, oh and we are twenty and really short, she thinks shortness is a Seattle thing"

"Where does she come up with this?"

"who knows, come on before someone thinks we belong in an insane home, and try to take away our 'child'" he said pushing me through the front doors, the lady came up from being ducked behind the counter

"Run" I said ad we tried running from her but that didn't stop her from yelling across the room "are you expecting another child"

"Ahhhhh" I yelled constantly pushing the elevator button, and waiting for it to come, when it did we ran inside, trampling through some people, as the doors closed she said "I'll take that as a yes, oh I have to get them a present"

"I can't believe her, she's such a freak" I screamed barely controlling myself

"Sam calm down, you could hurt the child" Freddie said pointing at Stephanie who I had set on the ground "you nearly hit her, twice"

"Sorry Stephanie, aww are you happy I didn't hurt you and that Freddie found your diaper bag" I said picking her up.

"You would be an interesting mother,"

"I would hate to be your daughter, you would probably go all loony bird on me if I tried leaving the house, and I bet you wouldn't even let me near a boy"

"This is not what we were talking about, and anyway, you would be horrible and sneak out all the time, and bring over boys just to annoy me"

"yeah I would, it would be funny if to see the smoke coming out of your ears and your face going red, watching all these boys walk through your house" I stepped out of the elevator with Freddie beside me as we continued to talk about how much of a horrible daughter I would be to him, Stephanie giggled the whole time

"anyway my daughter wouldn't even think about sneaking out and would do everything I say" Freddie fought back, I unlocked the door and went to put Stephanie in her bed thing, it looked really weird, I'm not sure what it is

"My daughter wouldn't be a nerd, and I would let her out with friends until before midnight, and I wouldn't care if she snuck out or how many boys came over" I said throwing my coat and shoes in the corer then sitting down

"Boy if you two had twin daughters, it would be better than cable, we could just come over to your house everyday" Leah said coming in with Carly right beside her. Freddie must have left the door open when we came in

"hey that would be funny, I would let the girls do whatever they want, and Freddie would be over in the corner having spaz attacks" I said through my laughing, Freddie was steaming now, I think it was just us making fun of him but who knows, it could have been any reason.

"Aww Freddie come on, no need to get mad we were only playing around" I said trying my best, to be innocent

"Yeah, Freddie, I'm sure one of your kids would be some what like you," Carly said

"Not if Sam was there mother, they would be little monsters if Sam was there mother, feeding them junk and letting them run around like maniacs" Freddie said turning away, Leah was now on the floor dying with laughter

"hey, I would feed them healthy foods, my dream is to become a famous chef, and they would not run around like maniacs, they would have rules that they would have to follow, and I would make sure they know I love them, and they would have a great childhood, and grow up to be strong independent people" I stated, everyone stared at me, "I'm sorry but why are you guys looking at me like that" I asked

It was silent for a few minutes then Freddie stepped forward and said, "wow Sam, I can't believe that, if your really did that, you would defiantly be a great mother, wow"

"Can we get off this subject please, it's kinda creeping me out, mainly because you all keep staring at me" I said backing away from the trio that was still staring at me

**Sorry I know the chapter is short, but there's another story we really wanna get up, you should read it. Ummm. Ok new rule, for the next chapter, we need 2 reviews, so click the little button, do some typing and then a new chapter will be here! **


	34. Chapter 34

Just then the phone went and just had to ring while everyone was in there what if it was something weird like my mom wanting to know where the cat put the milk or something. Or worse what if it was Freddie's mom and she was freaking out that Freddie left something like his tick lotion. Oh go I don't want to know

"Hello?" I asked when I answered the phone

"Hello, Sam"

Yes, um who is this?"

"Its Stephanie's mother"

"Oh hi" "it's Stephanie's mommy" I said to everyone who was staring at me

"So what are you kids talking about?" just then Leah and Carly took the phone from me and wouldn't give it back

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out who would be the better parent Sam or Freddie" Carly said then Leah took it from her

"Oh and don't forget Sam and Freddie are having twin girls" Leah practically screamed into the phone

"WHAT, Sam AND Freddie CAN'T BE HAVING TWINS, I JUST LEFT AND THEY FIND OUT THERE HAVING TWINS. I HAVE TO GET BACK THERE, YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, WAIT TILL I TELL YOUR MOM Sam" we heard Marissa shrieking in the back round along will several crashes of items

"You didn't happen to have that on speaker did you" Leah asked recovering from the shouts

"Uh huh" Sarah said. Then I finally got the phone back

""well I'm am NOT having twins, and what was the reason you called"

"Well since this is taking longer than I expected I was hoping you wouldn't mind watch Stephanie until you guys come back?"

Umm. Hang on a sec"

"Freddie, Sarah wants to know if you can watch her until vacations over"

"Yeah WE can" he said over exaderating the we

"Yeah he cans Sarah we see you when we get back"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said hanging up

"Don't ever touch the phone while I'm talking on it"

"Why not" they asked

"Because now Freddie's mother is having a panic attack and thinks I'm having twins"

"Oh right, oh well" Leah said and they left

""shove them out the door next time the phone rings" I said a little demanding

"Got it" he answered

"Come on lets get her ready for a nap"

Meanwhile… Carly's POV

We walked up to the check in lady.

"Hey Ann, are the phone calls recorded here" Leah asked to start my evil plan

"Yeah why…" she said back

"Ok, we just had a call, and we need the recording, it's very, very, VERY, important" I said

"Is anyone going to get in serious trouble" Ann asked

"Why" Leah asked her

"Well, I was just wondering"

"With their mothers, possibly, but other than that, no" I said

"Ok then, would you like me to show you to the security room again, or can you find it on your own" Ann asked looking for the keys

"We can find it, no worries"

"Ok then, here you go" Ann handed me and Leah the keys, and we went down the hall, to find the security room, for the phone recording

Back to Sam's POV

While Freddie bathed Stephanie, I cleaned up a bit, shocker right, but I picked up the laundry and put it in a basket, then I tried making the bed, but that didn't go well, I also found the TV remote behind the bedside table, it must have landed there last night when I got mad at Freddie and threw it at him

"Sam, can you bring me some dry clothes for Stephanie and a dry shirt for me" Freddie said from in the bathroom

"Why" I asked

"Someone likes to splash"

"Ok, I'll be right there" I grabbed some clothes for Stephanie, and a shirt for Freddie and took them into the bathroom, I slid and fell from water on the floor "ow"

"Sam, can I tell you something" Freddie said after I handed him the clothes, and got up

"Sure, go ahead" I said, not very happy, now that my butt was all wet

"This is your shirt" Freddie said holding up a pink shirt, it had froggies on it

"Oh, well, why did you put my shirt in with your clothes?"

"Sam, your clothes were in a pile overflowing one drawer, it must have fallen out and landed in my drawer"

"Well, so what, cross dress for all I care, girls do it all the time, just don't stretch out my shirt"

"Sam, I'll go get one of my own shirts, thank you, watch Stephanie" Freddie stood up, threw me my shirt and went to find him one, I sat down on the side of the tub, which was also wet, I found that out when I sat down

"Bring me some pants" I said to Freddie

"Get your own pants" he said back

"Why"

"Because you keep your pants and underwear in the same drawer, and I don't really want you yelling at me"

"Right" I went to sat back, forgetting I was on the edge of the tub, and fell in the bubbly bath

"What was that" Freddie asked after my loud splash in the water

"Oh nothing, it's nothing to worry about, I just fell in the tub, no big deal" I said sarcastically

**Sorry I know the chapter is short, but there's another story we really wanna get up, you should read it. Ummm. Ok new rule, for the next chapter, we need 2 reviews, so click the little button, do some typing and then a new chapter will be here! **


	35. Chapter 35

"Is anyone hurt" Freddie asked

"Nah, I'm slightly wet, Stephanie can't stop laughing, and there is only one dry towel" I complained

"Would you like me to get some towels" Freddie asked

"Yes, but first, I don't care but I need some dry clothes, I can't stand wet jeans, bring me some" I stood up in the water, and about half the water that was in the tub, dripped off of me

"You won't freak out" Freddie asked a little unsure

"No, I promise, now please, get me some clothes, and don't tell anyone about this"

Yes Sam"

A few minutes later Freddie came in, my clothes in his hand, and wearing a dry shirt "here" he handed me my clothes, grabbed the towel and took Stephanie to get her dried and changed.

I put on my dry clothes and threw the wet ones in the tub, then I rung out my hair to get it as dry as I could with no towel. At least Freddie had gotten me something that matched, I had on black shorts and a green shirt. I was expecting something like pink pants and a bright colored shirt.

"Sam, if you could hurry up, that would be nice, because the diaper bag is in there, and I need it" Freddie said beating on the door

"Yeah yeah here- whoa, Freddie, take ten steps away from the door" I said after seeing Freddie standing right in front of the bathroom door

Freddie didn't say anything but took the diaper bag and went to get Stephanie dressed, and then the phone rang again

"Freddie, guard the door, I'll answer the phone" Freddie nodded and went to stand in front of the door, I answered the phone

Phone call

"Hello"

"Hi Sam, listen I'm at the airport, I'm in line for a ticket right now, don't worry I'll be there soon"

"Mrs. Benson, you don't need to come here, we are all just fine, go do whatever you and Sarah have to do, we'll see you in a week and a half"

"Are you sure you're alright, with the twins thing"

"Mrs., Benson, I'm not having twins, that was just my annoying cousin Leah,"

"Ok then, I'll see you soon" and she hung up

End phone call

"Open up the door this instant before we get some one to break the door down" we heard Leah yell from the hall

"Shut up you two, Stephanie is almost asleep" I said as Freddie opened the door a little bit

"But we have important news, really really really important new," Carly said

"What's the news" Freddie asked

"we don't know, Spencer said we had to meet him in his room now" Carly said, her and Leah continued trying to push the door open, while me and Freddie were doing a good job of not letting it open more than a few inches

"Five minutes and we'll be there"

"Why" Leah begged

"Because, once we know that Stephanie is asleep we'll be there" then we slammed the door closed

"Remember before when you said Leah knows exactly how to get under some one's skin, well now I know what you mean" Freddie said sitting down

"Told yah, at times I really hate being related to her"

"Why does she look almost exactly like you" Freddie asked

"Because my mom and her mom are twins"

"Oh, that explains a lot"

"I think she's asleep, and it's safe to go over now" we left the room silently and walked two doors down to Spencer's room, where Carly and Leah were waiting, looking furious

"Hi guys" I greeted them cheerfully

"Hello Sam, Freddie" Leah said, anger in her voice

"Umm did we do something to make you angry" Freddie asked

"Yeah, you slammed a door in our faces, doors aren't very soft you know" Carly said, then went into Spencer's room, Leah behind her.

I looked at Freddie confused, he shrugged, when I was about to go in the room, they slammed the door closed, it hit me in the face, I fell over

"Ahhhhh, that hurt" I screamed

"Sam, are you okay" Freddie asked helping me up

"Other than the bruise on my head, I'm fine" I said sarcastically, pointing at my forehead

"Sam, there is no bruise" Freddie said "okay" I replied relieved, "but there is a huge red mark"

"ohhhhhh, Carly Sam, open this door right now, you made my face turn red" I screamed pounding on the door, Carly and Leah opened the door slowly, then went and sat down, me and Freddie came in and sat down, Spencer was in the front of the room, bouncing up and down,

"Okay Spencer, what's your news" Carly said

"well, socko has this friend, I've been talking to him online for a while now, and he owns a real-estate agency here in Hawaii, so I was talking to him this morning, and he said, if we can find a house, that he is selling, he can get it to us for half the cost, we can come here every summer"

"Omg, that's so cool, have you found one yet" Carly started bouncing on the couch

"No" Spencer said al disappointed

"Is there anything else" I asked

"No, but you all have to keep watch for any house's with this picture on it" he held up a picture of socko's friend (if you guys came come up with a name that would help)

"Okay Spencer, we gotta go back, make sure Stephanie doesn't get hurt, or wakes up" I said getting up and leaving, Freddie was a few seconds behind me

When we got back the phone was ringing, again

"Is this phone possessed or something, why is it always ringing" I asked picking up the phone

"Hello"

"Is this Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson's room"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Andrew, Stephanie's father; I can guess you are Samantha:"

"Yes, call me Sam, ok now why are you calling, not to be rude"

"I have my two and a half year old son with me, but I have to go on a business trip in Spain, and I can't take Lenny with me, when Marissa told me that Stephanie was there, I wondered if you could watch Lenny to"

"Hang on let me ask Freddie, Freddie would you be willing to watch Lenny with me"

"Yes Sam" Freddie answered back

"Ok we can watch him, when will he be here and for how long"

"Tomorrow morning, and until Stephanie goes home" I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was going on 4

"Ok then, bye"

"Wait Sam"

"Yes"

"Why are you and Freddie sharing a room?"

"It's a long story, if you want to find out ask Mrs. Benson, or Carly, or my cousin Leah""okay then, bye Sam, I'll see you tomorrow morning at the airport at 9"

"Bye" once he hung up I did to

**There you go, okay sorry it took so long, just we had this chapter mostly typed up, then the computer got shut off before we could save it, and then we were all bummed that we would have to try and remember it, when we got on today, it recovered, yays! **

**You know the rule, two reviews for the next chapter, **

**Please go and answer our new poll, and read our other stories **


	36. Chapter 36

"This is going to be interesting" I fell backwards on the bed and rolled over "I hope that freaky lady doesn't have to work tomorrow"

Freddie looked at me strangely, then said "yeah, I wonder how much trouble she could get us in"

We were silent for a few minutes then I realized something, I shoot up instantly "you know it seems like Carly and Leah are avoiding us, they only seem to be around us when they want to be"

"You know your right" Freddie came over and sat down

"I think they should have to come with us tomorrow, and follow us around that way we all have fun TOGETHER" I stood up and walked next door, not bothering to knock I opened the door and said "you two, tomorrow, you guys are gonna come with us, the six of us are gonna spend the day together, that's six different personalities, we will all get along some how, AND NO DITCHING US!"

Carly spoke up instantly "Sam, we know you can't count very well, but there are only five of us, unless Spencer is coming, but I think he is still busy with that sculpture"

"I know spencer is busy, but tomorrow at nine in the morning me and Freddie have to go down to the airport and pick up Lenny, he's two, so the six of us are going to have some fun tomorrow, no backing out, you two are doing this"

"Who's lenny" Leah asked, obviously confused

"Lenny, is Stephanie's older brother, and me and Freddie have to watch him tomorrow to, and you guys seem to be avoiding us"

"Sorry Sam, we'll hang out with you tomorrow, oh and icarly is tomorrow, so get ready, you know what to do right" Carly asked

"Yes Carly and no surprises for the viewers"

"Yes Sammy dear, now it's getting late, why don't you go put Stephanie to bed, then follow her and go to bed yourself"

"Leah, it's only six o'clock, I'm not going to bed yet"

"But Sammy, you look so tired, you could really use the sleep, if you want you could sleep on the couch in here, or the couch in my room"

"Leah, those couches are really hard, I'm not sleeping on one, and anyway, I'm not tired, so shut up, and quit calling me Sammy that is not my name"

"It was until a few years ago"

"My dad was the only one who called me Sammy, and ever since that day, I don't want to be called it" I screamed, tears welling in my eyes

"Oh my god Sam, I'm so sorry I forgot" Leah gave me a hug, which helped me become happy again

"Guys can we go get some smoothies" I asked

"What about Stephanie" Carly asked

"Oh she's asleep, and besides, Freddie with her, she'll be fine, now let's go, I need an extra large strawberry, banana, kiwi smoothie"

"Yes Sam and the three of us skipped happily down the hall, singing we're off to see the wizard, but I changed wizard to smoothie store"

Freddie's POV

"Were is she, she said she would be right t back, it's been 20 minutes" I said pacing back and forth, Stephanie had woken up and was rolling and crawling around on the bed

"Stephanie, don't you wish Sam would hurry up and get back here" I asked her, she just giggled and rolled over on her back

I decided to sit down and play with her while I waited for Sam to get back, a while later Sam came in laughing and smiling, and had a huge cup in her hands, "Sam, where have you been, you've been gone for over an hour"

"hush Freddie, you sound like my grandma, anyways, I went out with Carly and Leah, we had so much fun, you should have come" she set her cup down and threw her jacket in its usual spot, the corner by the door

"Sam you said you would be right back"

"and when has that ever happened, now I'm tired and full of smoothie, which means I can now watch some TV, then later go to sleep" she plopped herself down on the couch and flipped on the TV, it was on the little kid cartoons channel, hello kitty appeared on the TV "oo, I'm watching this, Freddie shut your mouth and don't say a word" she adjusted a little then happily watched the kitty dance around on the TV

"Sam"

"I SAID SHUSH"

Until around 11 we, well mainly Sam watched little kid cartoons, I more drew on a piece of paper,

Around 3 thirty in the morning

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aliens, there everywhere" Sam screamed 

Back to Sam's POV

Very scared and freaked out I screamed and shoot up, looking around making sure there were no more aliens "oh, it was just a dream" I said to myself

Freddie woke up from my scream and looked at me strangely, "Sam what are you doing" he asked confused and tired

"Nothing I just had a dream about aliens taking over the world"

"Do you dream that often" he asked

"No" I said shaking my head and laying back down

"Then go back to sleep"

"Fine" I closed my eyes and drifted off into dreamland, but not with aliens, that would be scary, they were little and blue and green and orange, and they ate human bones

**Follow the rule or you're all grounded for two weeks (just kidding, but please follow our rule)**

**Please go and answer our new poll, and read our other stories **


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay everyone, I'm here to do some rambling before we get to the story.**

**First off, we want to thank everyone who likes this story, you guys are awesome and well yays. Now I have no clue on how much longer this story is going to be. So bear with us, we will all get through it together!**

**Secondly, I want to say that there is still a while left before the end. Actually we have no clue where to end it. So on that note, we'll just continue the story, and keep adding on, if you guys want us to stop (which I hope you don't) we MIGHT stop writing. It's just too much fun, and you just get so into it it feels like your there and you can just picture everything in your mind. This is one of our easiest stories to write, because of you peoples**

**And lastly, we do not own icarly very sadly, I wish we did, there are some awesome stories out there that we would make into an episode. Aaannnndddd it would be bubbling over with happy jolly seddie moments, and some other crazy Spencer moments, and we would get to met socko for once**

**Now you all may continue on with the story, p.s. all who have been reviewing gets virtual pie!! :D**

I woke up to this hideous beeping in my ear, rolling over and squinting in the bright room I saw Freddie holding an alarm clock in my face. After letting my eyes adjust I saw that it was half and hour until nine, and it took about 20 minutes to get to the airport

"oh my god, Freddie why didn't you wake me up earlier" I screamed

"I did, at eight you said you would get up in five minutes, so I went and got some breakfast, but you never came down, so I waited outside for a few minutes, but after a while of silence I came in a found you sleeping so I set the alarm and stuck it in your face, now come on we have to get moving, everyone is waiting downstairs" Freddie said literally pulling me out of bed. I landed on the floor with a thud

"can I get dressed first" I asked standing up and stretching

"no, there's not enough time, the plane is landing in 25 minutes and it takes us a little over 20 minutes to get here, grab your shoes and let's go" but Freddie didn't even give me time to do that, he grabbed my shoes and jacket off the floor and dragged me out of the room, to the elevator, out of the elevator, out side and into Spencer's car

"here Sam we grabbed you an omelet before we left the dining hall" Carly said handing me and omelet with bacon

"thanks carls, spencer drive" and we took off out of the parking lot, as I munched on the last of my omelet we arrived at the airport, then Carly asked me "Sam why are you in pajamas"

"because I didn't have enough time to change"

"you know your about to go into a very crowded airport in hello kitty pajamas" Leah said to me, I looked down and saw my very childish pajamas

"ohm, man, you guys could've told me, or brought me some clothes"

"no time, we are here and the plane is landing NOW" Freddie said to me,

As we walked into the airport some people started and went back to what they were doing, we walked over and sat down on a bench near the luggage carts, not the best place, with me holding Stephanie in hello kitty pajamas, surrounded by four others who at this point looked a lot older than me. I sighed and gave Stephanie to Freddie then stood up on the bench to see if I could see Andrew and lenny, being only 5 foot 2 inches is not fun, over the time Leah was here she already grew an inch taller than me, Freddie was now 5 foot 5 and a half inches Carly was 5 foot 4 inches and Spencer was freakin 6 foot 2 inches. I was all alone is short kid land, weee…

"Sam" I jumped and almost fell off the bench at the sound of my name, "don't do that" I said regaining my balance, but I sat down anyway not risking falling, "anyway" Carly said "the gates are finally opening and everyone is getting off so we want to move over that way a little, you know away from the luggage pick up area and doors"

"good idea" I got up, took Stephanie back and we walked over to a less crowded area, we al formed a line and held on to each others shoulders because of how crowded it was, and of course I was in the back, I couldn't even see Freddie, I could hear his big mouth but I couldn't see it. Eventually some jerk pushes me and I got separated from the group, I got up off the ground and made sure Stephanie was okay, then I couldn't remember which way we were going so I started wandering in circles searching frantically for someone I knew.

"Sam" I heard someone saw, but I knew that voice it was spencer, he broke through the crowd and found me and Stephanie

"SPENCER" I screamed attacking him in a big hug, but making sure not to squish little Stephanie

"what are you doing, how did you end up clear on the other side of the airport, did you get and and turn around and walk away or something" he asked breaking free of my hug

"no, some guy pushed me and I fell over, and when I got up I couldn't remember, or see, which way to go, so I just started walking and ended up here"`

"well come on," and we walked happily back to the others, as soon as I got there Carly attacked me with a hug "Sam, I'm so glad your okay I thought you died or something in the crowd of people, don't ever wander off like that again young lady, you scared me to death"

"yes mom, but I-" I didn't get to finish because Leah cut me off saying "yeah your husband was worried sick, he nearly had a heart attack"

"I did not," Freddie said back

"oh yes you did you said if anything happened to Sam you would die"

"you are such a liar, Sam can you believe her"

"no, I know she lies, and anyway I didn't wander off, some guy pushed me, and when I got up I couldn't remember or see which way to go so I just started walking"

"I found clear on the other side of the airport" spencer finished

"how did you end up clear over there" Leah asked

"I just told you"

"yeah but"

"Leah just shut up, I'm here, and very much alive" I said

"Stephanie" I heard some guy say behind me, I turned around and saw a really really very tall guy behind me "are you Sam" he asked taking Stephanie

"yes I am" I said back

"and who are they" he asked pointing to the people around me

"that's Freddie but you already know him, that's Carly our best friend, and that's Leah, my cousin slash best friend, and that's spencer, who is Carly's older brother, also our best friend to, and of course you know Stephanie"

"yeah nice to see you all, now can I ask you a question"

"uhh…sure"

"why are you wearing something that Stephanie would wear?"

"because those are the only pajamas she owns and she sleeping until 5 minutes before we had to leave" Freddie answered for me

"hey I own more than just hello kitty pajamas; you should know you were going through my closet"

"why were you going through her closet" Andrew asked

"because she didn't want to go and look for her clothes to pack so she made me and Freddie and Carly here do it for her" Leah said

Ok then., well why don't you met lenny Sam" he pulled a tiny little kid out from his hiding place behind his dad. He had longish brown hair, it came down over his eyes, and big wide brown eyes, it was almost a mini Freddie just with longer hair and bigger eyes, he was so adorable, I picked him up and he seemed a little scared at first but then was fine

**Yays we finally met lenny!!!!**

**You know what to do, two reviews**


	38. Chapter 38

**Darn, we still don't own icarly…. Oh well back to the thinking corner.. (walks over and sits down with and evil look on face)**

"okay, well I gotta get going, bye leo, bye Stephanie" Andrew said handing Stephanie to Freddie and giving each of the kids a quick hug

"wait, why did you just call him leo" I asked before he walked away into the crowd

"that's what everyone calls him, why" Andrew asked, turning around

"great now that lady is gonna freak, she thinks I'm twenty years old, maiired to Freddie, and I has a two year old son named leo, and Stephanie is my daughter" I said pointing to each one of them

"that would explain a lot of what sarah has told me, when she irst told me that you were married and had the kid, I was a little shocked, now I understand"

"well according to them we are married" Freddie said pointing to Carly and Leah, wo were now rolling with laughter

"but they are just the freaks we call friends, so don't worry about them, we'll see you later I guesss" I said and waved as Andrew walked away

"HEY" Carly and Leah screamed at the Sam time, putting there hands on their hips and standing up, "WE ARE NOT FREAKS"

"wow, did you guys practice that, or did you see the future or something" Freddie asked

"no we are not alice, gosh" Leah said **(sorry, I thought of Freddie asking that, and then it reminded me of alice, and if you have never read twilight, then I guess you wouldn't understand it, but anyway on with the story)**

"what" Freddie asked, very confused, I leaned over and whispered "it's a twilight character who can see into the future, in other words. A character in a book series"

"oh, ok" Freddie said a little unsure, it was quiet for a while until I said

"so… now how about we head back to the hotel"

"yeah, sure" Carly said standing up

**sorry for the shortness, also sorry for not updateing  
anyway, reveiw and please read our other stories..  
until next time...**

**doubletime twins**


	39. Chapter 39

**Darn, we still don't own icarly…. Oh well back to the thinking corner… (Walks over and sits down with and evil look on face)**

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, we had some trouble writing this chapter. Sorry about the twilight thing in the last chapter. It's just when your friends talk about twilight 24/7, it sticks in your brain. It's crazy!!!**

We got back to the hotel and thankfully, the crazy chick wasn't here. We made it upstairs peacefully. A few people stared, but other than that it wasn't that bad. Once we got upstairs Carly asked "hey me and Leah were gonna go swimming, you guys wanna come"

"Thanks Carly, but I think we are going to put the kids down for a nap first, maybe later" I said

"Okay, do you want us to help you" Leah asked

"If you want to, you don't have to" I took Stephanie from Leah's hands

"Okay, we are gonna go swimming, come down when you can"

"Okay Carly, later" I waved to them as they ran down the hall to the elevator

Walking to our room I found Freddie sitting on the couch, Leo was already asleep. "Wow he fell asleep fast" I said

"Yeah, he's a good little boy"

I changed Stephanie, and then tried to put her to sleep, but she didn't like that idea, she wanted to stay up. As soon as I would put her into a laying down position she would scream. Some how Leo managed to stay asleep through her screaming, I started walking in circles trying to calm down Stephanie, Freddie was still sitting on the couch.

I walked over and smacked him on the back of the head "get off your butt and help me, you lazy sack"

"Fine" he got up and took Stephanie from me. She calmed down a little, about ten minutes later, Stephanie was asleep

"I have no idea how you did that, but I'm glad you did" I hugged Freddie, he looked at me strangely "what" I asked

"Nothing" I rolled my eyes and sat down deciding to take a nap to

**Okay guys, please review and read our other stories. That will get you faster updates, and longer chapters!!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Darn, we still don't own icarly…. Oh well back to the thinking corner… (Walks over and sits down with and evil look on face)**

**12:30 pm**

After about an hour they were all awake, we had the radio on as we did some cleaning up, considering we kinda trashed the room trying to get Stephanie to sleep, then crush started playing.

"O.M.G this is my favorite song" I screamed, turned up the radio and started dancing and screaming the lyrics.

Leo thought it was funny and clapped his hands; I picked him up and spun him around. He laughed harder. We started jumping around, soon Freddie picked up Stephanie and we were all jumping.

The song ended and I sat down on the bed. "That was fun"

"No…that was really weird" someone said. I could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Carly.

"But it was still a cute family activity, a and we got it all on tape" Leah said holding up a camera

"When did you get here" Freddie asked

"Right around, 'o.m.g. this is my favorite song"

"Why did you have a camera with you" I asked

"Because we wanted to film something with all of us for icarly, but I think this will be much better, later guy" Carly said and they both walked out the door.

"At least it wasn't embarrassing stuff" Freddie said putting Stephanie down on the floor.

"You're right" I fell backwards and stared up at the roof, Leo came over and sat on my stomach

8:00 pm

I walked out from putting the two kids to bed and saw Freddie sitting on the recliner chair thing with his ipod in his hand. I got a great plan. I ran over and took it and ran again. He got up and ran though and then tackled me.

"Give it back Sam"

"No"

"Do I have to force you?"

"Maybe" I said with a giant grin. Then I realized the position we were in. he must of realized it to. He was lying on top of me with me pinned under him. He was staring at me, just inches away from my face. His eyes are really brown. Did I ever notice that before? Freddie leaned down and are lips touched. How many times have I kissed Freddie before? Another thing I didn't know. He pulled away after a few seconds and had a giant grin almost like he was laughing

"What you so happy about"

"No one walked in on us that time" Freddie was right wait, no he wasn't

"There was one other time"

"When would that be" said a voice from at the door

Heheheheh it's a cliffy hanger

Review if you want more

_**A.N.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**OKAY GUYS, WE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS, IT'S A LITTLE OVER HALF WAY DONE I WOULD SAY, BUT WE NEED YOUR IDEAS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY YOU CAN EMAIL THEM TO US, OR SIMPLY ADD THEM INTO YOUR REVEIWS!!**_

**Okay guys, please review and read our other stories. That will get you faster updates, and longer chapters!!!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Darn, we still don't own icarly…. Oh well back to the thinking corner… (Walks over and sits down with and evil look on face)**

Crap, this wasn't good, and even worse we were about to do icarly.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2," Freddie pointed towards us.

"Hey' we screamed together.

"She's Leah" I pointed towards her; she pointed to Carly and said "she's Carly" Carly leaned forward and pointed at me "and that's Sam, and her husband Freddie is right there behind the camera."

"Now we have some surprises for you tonight"

"First, you get to met Freddie and Sam's kids, Leo and Stephanie. Now they are real people, but not actually Freddie and Sam's kids. You see they have to watch them for a few weeks"

"So let's met them" Leah ended for Carly.

I walked over and picked up the kids and carried them back into camera view. "Say hi Leo," Carly said in a baby voice. Leah took Stephanie out of my hands, I picked up Leo's hand and made him wave.

"Okay now, yesterday, me and Carly came over with a video camera, but when we did we saw them dancing around and singing, the best part was all on tape. And we have it here to show all of you" Leah said. Carly grabbed the remote off the table and pressed the cheering button.

The video played, it actually turned out pretty cool, and Freddie must have done some editing to it last night, so it wasn't as embarrassing,

Icarly wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, although it was soon over. We all had fun; the kids were giggling and laughing the whole time. I out the kids down and sat down on the couch. Today had gone by quickly. But we had a lot of fun doing it. We had a lot of comments about the video, so Freddie was now doing some more editing to it and making it into a music video for our site. He was such a great person. I wonder why I always made fun of him.

"Hey Sam, we should work a little on our school work, at least some of It." he was right, our great vacation would be over soon and neither of us had started any work we had.

"Okay, can you help me with my Spanish, it's really hard."

"Yes Sam"

"Okay, I'll say something and you tell me if it makes any sense." we worked on my Spanish for about twenty minutes, I made a few sentences, but most didn't make any sense at all. Then we switched to match, Freddie helped me with my pre-algebra homework, while he was on his own. But he still finished his advanced algebra class homework in less time then I finished mine, and he had more wok then me. After a few hours, it was late sow we went to bed. Only to wake up every few hours from on of the kids crying.

_**A.N.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**OKAY GUYS, WE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS, IT'S A LITTLE OVER HALF WAY DONE I WOULD SAY, BUT WE NEED YOUR IDEAS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY YOU CAN EMAIL THEM TO US, OR SIMPLY ADD THEM INTO YOUR REVEIWS!!**_

**Okay guys, please review and read our other stories. That will get you faster updates, and longer chapters!!!!!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Darn, we still don't own icarly…. Oh well back to the thinking corner… (Walks over and sits down with and evil look on face)**

"Sam, Sam, Sam snap out of your dreamland, we have work to do!" Carly shouted. I looked around and saw Carly and Leah holding dresses up in front of me. What was I supposed to do again?

"Umm… Green one?" I said, even though it sounded more like a question.

"Sam, do you even know what we are doing here?" Leah asked. I shook my head no.

"Uhh, Sam, we need to pick dresses" Carly stomped her foot.

"For what, this store is so girly" all around me were flowers and dresses and fancy shoes, are there any normal clothes in here.

"Sam, the Christmas dance is coming up, we need dresses"

"Do I have to go?"

"YES" they shouted at me.

"Fine"

"Now, which dress do you like better?"

This was going to be a long afternoon.

…………………….seddie……………………..seddie……………………seddie……………………

Carly ended up getting a light blue strapless dress with black high heels. _**(Pictures of the dresses are on our profile!! Near the top under the quotes!!)**_

Leah got a dark red colored dress with a pink bow.

I got a long mint green dress. I was more forced into buying it.

We finally left the creepy dress store, it was filled with all these man Incans in brightly colored dresses, and the ones with heads had big beady eyes and brightly colored wigs on.

I also learned that people tend to stare at you when your walking down the street, with a baby and a bag with a dress in it, when your only 16.

We got back to our room, with lots of peoples stares and whispers. We found the guys (Spencer, Freddie, and Leo) in my room. "We bought dresses, who wants to see them" Carly shouted, the guys looked over at us. They were forced into what Leah and Carly called a super fantastic awesome fashion show that you will watch and like!

It was kinda creepy the whole fashion show thing, Leo clapped and giggled at each of us as we walked by. After that we went back to the store and did some more shopping, this time for Leo and Stephanie.

The day ended and now everyone is asleep and I'm bored. So I reached over and grabbed my diary out of the drawer on the table, and went to the bathroom to write. I turned the light on and sat on the floor in front of the door and began to write,

_Diary, its Friday night, and everyone is asleep and I'm bored. The other day me and Freddie were dancing around to the song crush by David archeletta, he was on our show once. Well we were dancing and Carly and Leah walked in, with a video camera, they seem to be carrying one around lately. But anyways, we were dancing and they got it all on tape, so they decided to make a music video for icarly. The video was made and posted. Well we learned that Carly and Leah know more about computer working than we thought. They must have walked in again later that night, be cause when we got on to icarly, we found all these comments saying like, omg it's so cute and stuff along that line, well we played the video and like every ten seconds it shows me kissing Freddie, they also put it were we couldn't take it off. Grr to them, well then earlier today we went shopping and bought dresses for the starlight ball, or the Christmas dance that's coming up. They forced me into buying a dress and then we had a fashion show for the guys, plus when we were walking back to the hotel, all these people kept staring at me and whispering stuff like she's so young and yeah, but it's not my fault, Stephanie wanted to come with me and I couldn't say no._

I stopped writing there deciding it was enough.

_**A.N.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**OKAY GUYS, WE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS, IT'S A LITTLE OVER HALF WAY DONE I WOULD SAY, BUT WE NEED YOUR IDEAS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY YOU CAN EMAIL THEM TO US, OR SIMPLY ADD THEM INTO YOUR REVEIWS!!**_

**Okay guys, please review and read our other stories. That will get you faster updates, and longer chapters!!!!!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Darn, we still don't own icarly…. Oh well back to the thinking corner… (Walks over and sits down with and evil look on face)**

"Sam, its time to wake up" I heard Carly's voice ring in my ear. Then something dropped on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw a little wide-eyed Leo sitting on me.

"morning' aunt Sammy" he said in his little voice.

"we're going down to breakfast, coming?" Carly asked, I looked around, nobody was dresses yet looking at the clock I saw that it was 8 in the morning. I sat up and picked Leo up off my stomach.

"sure" I got up and walked out of the room to see Freddie standing holding Stephanie, Leah sitting on the floor hitting her head on the wall, Spencer was pacing. He looked up, "finally, I thought she would never wake you up" Leah looked up, "I thought you died. Did you stay up 'til five in the morning watching hello kitty" I glared at her but she just laughed, we walked down the hall, unfortunately the elevator was full so we took the steps,

"I hope freaky chick isn't there," I said quietly as we walked, Freddie turned around, "I know, just imagine how much she would freak out" we ended up talking about her reactions, that is until Leo started saying her was hungry. Then I saw her, sitting at t6he front desk looking bored, I tried to sneak by but she heard a giggle from Leo and her eyes shot up. Quickly her expression changed from bored to over excited.

"it's the little family, and they have Leo, finally I get to meet him, eeep" she screamed running over to us. She picked Leo up and spun him around, he giggled and clapped his hands. Everyone who was downstairs started staring, even the people in the dining hall came to see what all the yelling was about.

_**A.N.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**OKAY GUYS, WE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS, IT'S A LITTLE OVER HALF WAY DONE I WOULD SAY, BUT WE NEED YOUR IDEAS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY YOU CAN EMAIL THEM TO US, OR SIMPLY ADD THEM INTO YOUR REVEIWS!!**_

**Okay guys, please review and read our other stories. That will get you faster updates, and longer chapters!!!!!**


	44. Chapter 44

Darn, we still don't own icarly…. Oh well back to the thinking corner… (Walks over and sits down with and evil look on face)

Sorry it took so long guys but this story is getting difficult but I or Ashley don't know when this will end so just stick with us. Oh if you guys saw I date a bad boy I thought it was good what about yins

"**why does she have to make a big scene when one or both of us come down? Its like someone told her we were married and these are are kids cause she is completely convinced 'bout it. I just can't get it through her head. Ugh she can be super irritating" after I finished my big complaint and sent Freddie to get are 'son' Leo back, we finally went in the restaurant for breakfast**

"**table for six please" Spencer said**

"**four adult menus and two children's menus" this guy at the podium said with so little emotion**

"**yep"**

"**please follow me" wow this guy is boring. when we got to the table Mr. emotionless man asked**

"**do you need a highchair or booster seat?" gee I'm not sure there's only a baby and toddler here so I don't think so. **

"**both please" Freddie said politely. Mr. emotionless man left and came back with a highchair you pull up by the table and had no tray and a black booster seat.**

"**fredwardo put Leo in his seat" I ordered Freddie as I set Stephanie in the highchair**

"**your waiter or waitress will be here shortly" gosh I'm gonna beat this guy if he doesn't leave. He's so friggin depressing.**

"**what are we gonna get Leo and Stephanie?" Freddie asked me**

"**get Leo a Mickey mouse pancake and chocolate milk and steph can have regular milk and some toast or eggs or something" he nodded I looked over to the rest of the table almost forgetting they were there. They were watching like they had never seen something like this before "what" I asked**

"**you guys are just so cute your like your only family" Carly said. I rolled my eyes**

" **hello people. My names Abby. I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order. Awe what a cute little baby. Is she yours" this over excited chick said the last part to what I'm guessing me.**

"**I think she is. Awe is this little guy your son to. This must be your husband. You guys are kinda short. Oh well. Your still have these cute little kids anyway. Oh anyway are you guys ready to order" good goshness she's now miss overexcited**

"**yeah, I'll have a large ham and cheese omelet, a Mickey mouse pancake, and French toast" I said, she quickly wrote it down, then everyone else ordered and the lady skipped, yes skipped away.**

"**that was really weird" I said once she left.**

"**really, I thought it was pretty funny. Everyone assumes your married and these are your kids" Leah said.**

**I rolled my eyes at her and then Stephanie started to cry. I picked her up and took her out to the lobby, as soon as I was out there the freak ran over.**

"**oh, gosh, what's wrong with her"**

"**nothing" I said and walked out the front door. I gave her her pacifier. After a few minutes she stopped crying and I took her back inside, just as I sat down miss over excited ran over. **

"**here's your guy's food," she passed out the plates and then skipped away again.**

_**A.N.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**OKAY GUYS, WE REALLY NEED YOUR HELP WITH THIS, IT'S A LITTLE OVER HALF WAY DONE I WOULD SAY, BUT WE NEED YOUR IDEAS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY YOU CAN EMAIL THEM TO US, OR SIMPLY ADD THEM INTO YOUR REVEIWS!!**_

**Okay guys, please review and read our other stories. That will get you faster updates, and longer chapters!!!!!**

**p.s our youtube is finally up and running, we got a few video's of us mainly up, and if you like twilight, we got soem twilight stories up..just saying, if you don't like twilight that's okay, we gots a few friens who don't like twilight**


	45. Chapter 45

**Darn, we still don't own icarly … gosh dangit we don't own it own god just leave me alone**

**Ok first we'd like to thank iLoveSeddie97 for giving us a idea that made me come up with this idea so yah **

**Earlier that day Carly's POV**

"Leah, don't you think we're taking this to far" I said to her on the way back from this printing place. She looked at me with evil grin

"psh, no this isn't far enough" gosh this girl is nuts. Oh well this is fun

**Back to where we was earlier Sam's POV**

When we left the restaurant and went into hotel lobby, I flipped. There hanging on the flippin wall was a giant banner that said _my favorite family _and not only that but it had a picture of me, Freddie, Steph and Leo.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT CHICK! SHE'S NUTS! WHAT WILL IT TAKE, DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO HER!" just then Carly and Leah took the kids to the other side if the room and Spencer and Freddie were holding me back "LET THE FRICK GO OF ME!" I friggin screamed it. "Sam JUST CALM DOWN! PLEASE. JUST CALM DOWN" Freddie was able to calm me down, and took over to the couches to relax. And that's when I saw it. Leo and Steph had tears in there eyes and looked extremely scared. I crawled off the couch over to them and pulled them into a hug

"I'm sorry guys. I just got really mad. Forgive me?" Leo nodded and Steph seemed to be a little happier now

"excuse me. May I ask how old you two are?" some guy behind me asked "13 why" I said turning around to see a police officer

"do you two know it's illegal to be parents under the age of 17 here"**( a/n again I have no idea what the laws are like in Hawaii. so i just made this up)**

"no" fredwardo answered "I'm gonna have to take you two down to the county police station" the cop dude said . Why. Why cant things go normal for one day. Just one friigin day

**Later at the station**

They called fredwards mother. Good goshness shes gonna flip

"your mother wishes to speak to you two" cop dude said and handed us the phone "hello" Freddie softly

"FREDWARD BENSON AND SAMANTHA PUCKETT HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! YOU SAID YOU WERENT PREGNANT WITH TWINS BUT A WEEK OR SO LATER I GET A CALL AND TOLD YOU BROKE THE HAWIAN PARENT LAW! JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT THERE. IM BRINGING YOUR MOM TO SAMANTHA." oh gosh were in for it

.

_**A.N.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**OKAY GUY, WE NEED YOUR IDEAS, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY YOU CAN EMAIL THEM TO US, OR SIMPLY ADD THEM INTO YOUR REVEIWS!! But we should be fine for the next chappie but ideas could still work**_

**Okay guys, please review and read our other stories. That will get you faster updates, and longer chapters!!!!!**


	46. authors note

****

i know bummer, you all thought this was a chapter but sadly its not. i hate authours note's to... but you all need to know this way you'll nkow that we are not abandoning any of ya'll

now updating is going to be getting slower, our cousin is coming up in June and august so we aren't gonna be on the computer much, sorry, but July we can update, and since school is finishing well everything is getting pretty crazy. So yeah…

we'll try amnd update tomorrow since we have tomorrw off of school....


	47. Chapter 47

**Ally here, Darn, we still don't own icarly. Well I watched the secret life of the American teenager season opening and I thought it was great. And the previews for the rest of the season I can't wait (if you don't like the show that's fine. I just happen to like it very much.) okay enough ranting about something that has nothing to do with this story. Enjoy**

**Sam's POV**

She hung up not letting us get a single word in.

"what'd they say?" Spencer asked after I hung up, Leo giggled and yanked his hair, something he started doing a lot more of lately.

"our parents are coming," I answered, everyone was shocked, in the background Leah whispered I hope my mom's not coming

Carly looked over at her, "why" she asked, Leah looked up and answered "yeah see the thing with my mom, she's like a super stricto person. She thinks I go to a private school and get straight As. She flips out over the simplest thing"

"so does Freddie's mom" she said back

"take Freddie's mom and times that by like 12" I said Carly's eyes widened. We nodded.

"but wait, I thought you went to that public school like an hour away from here, well Seattle" Spencer asked. Leah nodded. "but you said you go to a private school" Spencer was still confused as ever.

"I never said I do, I said my mom THINKS I go to a private school, I actually go to a public school. I went to that private school for like two weeks, it was awful, I had to wear this god awful uniform and we walked in lines, and were separated, girls all went to one set of classes while boys went to the other. So I got bored and went to the public school with uncle buzz and our cousin Annie saying they were my parents and we just moved here." Spencer looked a little less confused, "but what about when report cards come out, and didn't you say that you've been in a lot of school fights."

Leah nodded again "well, for the report card thing, my school doesn't mail them out, they hand them out to the kids, so before my mom gets home from work I get on the computer and change the schools name, and mine. Plus I told you they think uncle buzz and Annie are my parents"

"okay but why do you change your name"

"you see in school my name is Mary Zeppelin"

"zeppelin"

"yep"

"they actually believe it"

"if they didn't would I still be going to that school by Mary Zeppelin, only my closest friends know my true identity, I sound like a cop, wait back to wait I was saying, once someone heard them call me Leah, so we had to say it was my middle name"

"Wow your schools people is kinda dumb" Spencer stated . Just then Leo started screaming, crying, kicking, and waving his arms everywhere

"I…WANNA…GO…HOME…ME…NO…LIKE…HERE" he screeched while his uncontrollable crying. I picked him up on my lap and held him trying to calm him till he fell asleep on my lap. I shortly fell asleep too.

**A little later**

"Sam. Sam. Sam wake up." I woke to Carly shaking me in a very uncomfortable position on a chair in the police station

"what happened? Can we leave?"

"Spencer explained about your babysitting thing and the crazy check in lady and all so we can go home. Well to the hotel. Sadly we couldn't get a hold of anyone back home so disaster may strike sometime, everyone's in the car waiting" ugh this is one eventful trip. Whatever happened to relaxing vacations cuz this sure wasn't one. The car ride in the van was fun. We sang along to songs danced around in are seats even though it was around 11:30. Very eventful day. I'm tired.

"Sammy, I sorry I screamed" Leo said as we walked over to the elevator. I smiled and kissed his head "its okay, just don't scream as loud okay, I think you scarred the poor police officers"

"night Leo night Stephanie" everyone said and we headed to our separate rooms. Stephanie fell asleep during the car ride, but she'd probably be up again in an hour or so, I handed Leo to Freddie, "here, go get a bath or shower or something" I watched as they walked off into the bathroom, pajamas in hand. "can I have my rubber duckies" Leo asked as they walked in. I laughed and changed my clothes myself. After a long day in the police station I was ready to go to bed, even though I already slept for a while. I sat down and turned the TV on. Not much was on at midnight though. So I just settled for some random music channel. It was playing some videos and you could call in for requests. I turned on the computer and went through some of the pictures that we took so far. I was busy looking and laughing at the pictures when Freddie walked out, with Leo babbling at his feet.

"yes yes, I know how you poured water on the orange ducky, then he flipped over and drowned."

Leo looked up with wide eyes "how'd you know that"

"I just know things." I stood up and walked over then "I know things to, like its way past your bed time"

"but Sammy"

"not know, time for bed" I gave him his sippy cup of chocolate milk, and tucked him into bed. "but your not sleeping" Leo complained. I looked over at Freddie. "we are going to sleep now" I crawled over and climbed under the blankets, Freddie followed and climbed on his side "see?"

"but mommy and daddy always kiss night" I sighed "but we are mommy and daddy" Leo pouted ad stared with big teary eyes "pwease" he whispered. "fine" I gave Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek. "time for bed" I flicked the light off and rolled over. About an hour later I woke up to Stephanie crying, also the TV was still on. I gave Stephanie her bottle and soon she was asleep in my arms. Freddie must have woken up earlier because he came over and sat down next to me "here, give her here" I handed her over and he put her back in bed. I turned the TV up slightly.

"hi could you play a song for me" some guy asked "sure" the lady said back "could you play whatever it is by the zack brown band" "yeah sure, is it going out to anyone" "my girlfriend Katie" "sure" it started playing when Freddie walked over.

"come here"

I stood up "what"

"dance with me"

"Freddie"

"please"

"fine" we danced to the song. It was actually a good song.

**Unknown POV**

Freddie and Sam were so cute together, dancing to a song in the middle of the night. Although it probably would be a little weird if some one saw me standing out side watching them through a crack in the door.

**Freddie's POV**

The song finished and a faster one came on, we danced to it to, but then Stephanie decided she wasn't ready to go to sleep yet and started crying.

"kids" Sam whispered leaning her head against my chest, it was then I realized how much shorter she was

"yeah, she doesn't want left out of dancing"

…………

"SAMATHA LEEAN PUCKETT AND FREDWARD BENSON GET OUT OF BED NOW!!!" that was one wake up call I'd rather miss.

**I honestly don't know about middle names, if ya have on for Freddie, yeah that'd be great **


	48. Chapter 48

**HEYA so I know its been a while, but its summer. And I know that normally over the summer updates should be quicker, but for me its harder. I'm more organized during the school year. Enjoy**

"SAMATHA LEEAN PUCKETT AND FREDWARD JAMES BENSON GET OUT OF BED NOW!!!" that was one wake up call I'd rather miss.

I sat up to see, Mrs. Benson, my mom, Melanie, and aunt Tara, all standing in the door way. I crawled out of bed and Freddie sat up.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked.

"There's no time for that. Samantha let's go." Aunt Tara said grabbing my arm and started pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going!?" I asked pulling my arm back.

"To the hospital!" Aunt Tara and Mom said at the same time.

"HANG ON, see I told you I had a twin." I said turning to Freddie.

"That could be Leah all girly like."

"He still doesn't Believe us does he. Wait Leah is here, I haven't seen her in forever." Melanie asked. I shook my head.

Right then Carly and Leah burst through the door. "Hey guys! Oh hi mom, um maybe we should leave. MELANIE! Let's go see Spencer" Leah grabbed her arm and the three walked out the door.

"Now would you two like to explain." Mrs. Benson more said then asked.

"Yes, the two children are over there, in the crib, sleeping. We are baby sitting!" I explained. Aunt Tara walked over and put her hand on my stomach, which was really weird.

"Alright, but if your belly starts growing you two are banned from seeing each other." Aunt Tara said then walked over to the door, "I'm going to see my baby girl. Our plane leaves in a few hours girls"

"Sammy, why didn't you tell us you were babysitting. I was worried" mom said sitting down beside me.

"We tried but you wouldn't listen" I said back. Looking across the room I saw Freddie being pestered by his mom.

Leah's POV

"Leah, oh Baby I missed you so much, come give mommy a hug" mom ran over and started hugging me. I tried pushing her away. "mom stop, I'm not 5 years old." Carly and Melanie started laughing

"Leah Grace! What are you saying. You will not push me, or tell me what to do" mom scolded getting Melanie and Carly laughing even more. "and you girls will stop laughing" she scolded them, they quickly shut up.

"Aunt Tara, You remember Carly don't you. She and Sam came to the family picnic last summer" Melanie said trying to distract mom.

"Oh yes, Hello deary, now Leah, I called your school and they said they have no student under the name of Leah Puckett, they did but she dropped out over two years ago. Care to explain" Crap, I was caught.

**Uh Oh now Leah's the one in trouble, and Freddie finally Believes Sam has a sister. So, what's with the Puckett girls, always getting in trouble.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey!!! Sorry for the wait but I've been writing this chapter for a while now. I just couldn't get it how I wanted but it pretty much how I want it. For anyone in school how is it goin for ya? Anything exciting. We started on the 31st**** of august. Story time!!**

**Leah's POV**

"well mom-" I started but she cut me off "never mind that, we're going home" with that she started walking the other way. "she can't leave. She's part of are friend group now" Carly called after her. Mom stopped and turned around "everyone is leaving . Us adults have already decided. Go tell Spencer, Sam, and Freddie we're leaving tonight. Be at the airport by 11. It takes off at 11:30."**(neither of us have been on a plane so I don't know what the security is like or how long it would take)** she then got in the elevator and descended to the lobby "who should we tell first?" I asked turning to Carly and Melanie. They answered Spencer, then we trudged are way to Spencer's room.

Spencer opened the door covered in what looked like aged toilet paper. Carly sighed "do I want to know?"

"I bought this at a tea store. Its fragrant hand and face wipes." Melanie got an odd look on her face "why are you wearing it?" "because I bought 47 boxes and now I'm making a sculpture with it" he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "still why are you wearing it?" he frowned "I just told you" ok he's wacky. "well pack up your sculpture and stuff because we're leaving tonight" and I left.

"are we gonna see Sammy now?" Melanie asked in her cheery, peppy voice. Carly nodded. "I cant believe she's going out with him. I thought she hated him. She's not very truthful." she went on. Please let her shut up.

"no one but them knows their relationship status. I'm not sure that they do. And they kissed way before you came. Even I didn't know till Sam told me when she was loopy from the loopy gas. Then prisoners taped us up." Carly was ranting now, wait taped up by prisoners. " how on earth did that happen?" I asked turning towards her "it's a long and odd story." she opened Sam and Freddie's door. most weren't dressed yet. They were all in there pajammies except for Freddie. Sam had basketball shorts and a plain black tank top on. **(Leo and Stephanie's clothes/jammies will be on profile)** Leo had blue pajama pant with Elmo's on it with a white and blue shirt with Elmo's head on it. Stephanie had purple footsie pajamas that had Tinkerbelle and butterflies on it. Sam and the kids were bouncing on the bed while Freddie was talking to the moms. Mine wasn't here she had left.

"what are you guys doing?" I asked. "bouncinin" Leo answered. "neato!! But can we talk to Sam really quick. It will only take a minute" Carly said to the little guy. "okay, but she better come back cuz me and sissy want to bounce" cute kid

"what do you guys want? I was playing with the kids." "we have to leave tonight. Be at the airport at 11. The plane leaves at 11:30." "but how about we all go get breakfast and spend the day at the beach" Carly suggested. Leo must off heard because as soon as she said beach he starts running around the room shouting "SWIMMIMG! SWIMMING! SWIMMING!" we all laughed at his outburst. "all right monkey boy lets get you and your sister dressed first. We'll meet you guys there" Sam told us.

**Freddie's POV**

We're leaving tonight. Now were going for breakfast then swimming "Freddie get Steph's swimmy diaper thingys. And towels" Sam called "yes Sam" Sam's and my mom left the same time the other three left. I went to the bathroom for the towels and the swimmy diapers as Sam put it. I better take a few extra towels. "you can't were you swimming stuff to breakfast" Sam shouted at I'm assuming Leo. "but I want to!" yep Leo. By the time I came out into the room Sam was still in her pajamas Steph was already dressed in a gray skirt with hearts on it and a red shirt with pooh bear and piglet. Sam was wrestling Leo into tan shorts, a blue t-shirt with a red t-rex on it and a flannel plaid shirt with a t-rex. "hey buddy, the faster you get dressed then we can eat sooner then you can get to the beach faster." his eyes went wide. "what are we waiting for come one slowpokes" he said putting the shirts and shoes on that Sam was holding.

"we'll meet you downstairs" I picked up the bag Stephanie and followed little Leo out of the room.

**Sam's POV**

Wow that boy is a lot of work. I cant believe we're leaving today. Man it's quiet in here now. I got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a dark purple tank top. I should leave the pajamas out so they can just wear then to the airport. They'll be asleep anyway. Wait, crap their waiting for me. I ran out the door to the elevator down to the lobby were they sure enough were waiting. "later Ann" I called to the check in desk lady. I think that's her name.

"so were are we eating at?" Freddie asked.

"MCDONALDS!!" no more sugar before bed. He's way to hyper. "how about kings?" Leah suggested. We all thought it was good so we ate there. Although, I think we scared some people and shocked the waiter with are extremely large order. Then we went to the beach. Spencer joined us a little later. Apparently he was making a sculpture and it's now drying.

"do we have to leave?" everyone kept asking the moms. They all said yes. The kids went to bed at eight and we watched movies filmed an ihave a question thing for icarly, finished packing and now we were sitting in the airport waiting to board. "flight 223 now boarding" the loudspeaker called. "lets go" Mrs. Benson said. On the plain Leo stat in the window seat, then me, then Stephanie, across the isle was Freddie, Leah and Carly. Behind them was Melanie my mom and Leah's mom. Behind me was Freddie's mom, Spencer and some dude. I'm gonna miss Hawaii.

.com/shc/s/p_10151_10104_029B2257000P?vName=Clothing&cName=Toddlers&sName=Sleepwear&sid=S-on-Kx20k061224x0000002 leo pj 1

.com/shc/s/p_10151_10104_024B427672790001P?vName=Baby&cName=Infant+%26+Toddler+Girl&sName=Sleepwear steph plj 1

**.com/shc/s/p_10151_10104_024B348065110001P?vName=Clothing&cName=Newborns+%26+Infants&sName=Character+Apparel**** steph outf**

**.com/Cradle-Togs-Dinosaur-Set-24-Months/dp/B0022C4I02/ref=sr_1_23?ie=UTF8&s=apparel&qid=1252970156&sr=1-23**** leo outf**

**Alright a longer chapter for the first time in a while. So their heading back to Seattle. Anything funny happen to yinz on plane rides before?**


	50. Chapter 50

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy Sam-" "what?" I asked so the little boy following me would stop saying my name. "I hungy. Can we have lunch now. Pritty pritty pritty pwease." "sorry little man but we have to wait till Freddie comes back with the food your aunt packed that he forgot his home" we went to the nearby park today since it wasn't raining. But yet dorkwad manages to forget the picnic basket full of food. Little man grinned. "lets swing" I nodded picked up Stephanie and followed him over to the swing.

"watch how high I can go Sammy! Look I'm flying" little man was swinging to high and he fell off. little man was crying and screaming. I ran over, still holding Stephanie. "what hurts little man" I asked him. He held up his right arm. It had a unusual dip in it. "I think it might be broken buddy. Come on we should go see a doctor."

"what happened to him?" Freddie asked. I called and told him to meet us at the hospital. "he was swinging and he went to high and PLOP down he went" Freddie shook his head and looked down at Stephanie. "why don't we go to the gift shop and get something for your brother." he picked her up and they went on their little journey to the gift shop. "Sammy, my arm hurts" little man said crawling in my lap. The x-ray person was there. "Leo did break one bone in his arm. He'll get a cast and keep it on for about 12 to16 weeks then he should be fine." I nodded. He got down to Leo's level. "So, what color cast do you want." little man thought a minute before answering "RED!!"

"Is he okay?" Carly asked. We went to Carly's afterward. Leah was studying her schoolwork with her mom watching her every move practically and Melanie went back to her fancy boarding school. "He'll be fine. Just look at him" I smiled as we all looked over to little man who fell asleep next to Stephanie on the air mattress we set on the floor. "Your right, night guys." Carly said going up the stairs. "Night" we called back. Spencer went to his room and I lay down next to Stephanie one the mattress while Freddie went to sleep on the couch.

"WAKE UP SAMMY!!! WE'RE GOING BOWLING" it's probably 6 am and little man wants to go somewhere. "Maybe later little man I'm tired" "but Sam we really are going bowling. We're all ready except you." Leah said. Hmm her mom must have let her free for a day. "Fine" I got up and got dressed then followed the whole crew outside. "Now how are we gonna get there" Freddie asked

"simple we're gonna take the bus." Great people there gonna think we are some crazy crew. "it wont be that bad." Carly answered my unsaid thoughts.

"okay so we are getting 2 large pizzas, right?" "yep bye Spencer" we were now into are second game and Leo was mad because he didn't win the last game so he doesn't want to play. The bowling alley opened an hour ago. Its ten o'clock and we were all hungry so we sent Spencer to go get food. "25 minutes" Spencer announced as he came back. "but I want pizza now!" Leo called

"you got to wait buddy" Freddie said but Leo wasn't having that. He threw a temper tantrum. I picked him up and took him back around to where the bathrooms were located. "you want to throw a fit fine, but we will not come back here again." he started to calm down. "and think you have a cast on your right arm. You cant roll the ball as good as the others, so maybe if you be good we can come again when you don't have your cast on." little man smiled "really" I nodded "I sorry Sammy" and we went back to the game.

"Sammy won. Sammy won" Leo cheered as we walked out of the Bowling alley. I put him on my shoulders and carried him over to the car. "that's right little man. And now Freddie has to buy me a smoothie and a bagel" I laughed buckling him into his seat. **(lets say these buses have seat belts) **Freddie grumbled and Leo laughed. "Freddie, can I have a smoothie and a bagel to?" Leo asked in a little voice. "yeah sure" Freddie answered and sat down in front of us. Carly and Leah were across from us and giggling about something. I had a strange feeling they were up to something, but I shook it off and went back to listening to Leo babble."Sam" Carl yelled over to me, I looked over at her and she continued "we are going back to school tomorrow right" I nodded "so I think we should join year book staff. Wouldn't it be fun" She giggled. "I don't know. I think I'll leave that to you guys"

**Oooo what are they planning. Me and Ally joined year book staff this year and we got our first meeting tomorrow, its after school though so we probably won't get to update tomorrow. Also I just want to say I got my braces today and I don't get why people say it hurts getting them on cuz really it doesn't.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guy! about the long wait. I had the whole first part written way back around October 15th**** ish time. October 10****th**** was are birthday and it was quite interesting. The cake s got mixed up so it was kinda backwards, then we had about 180 balloons. Several people were there and it was just fun. So happy 14****th**** birthday us! But now that it's late December I'd like to take a minute to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANNUKAH, KWANZAH, OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU MAY CELEBRATE, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**Feliz navidad! (merry Christmas in Spanish. We've been in Spanish for 1 ½ years now)**

"hey carls" I said walkin in the door. "hey" she said back then looked over from wear she was seated on the couch. "heard ya got detention again today. What did you do this time?"

"I beated on gibby. Got any food" I am so hungry. "yeah. now why did you beat on gibby? The poor kid has a hard enough life to begin with. Not to mention every time you hurt him or someone else hurts him it all goes to his therapist. He's probably the worst kid the therapist dude has to deal with." she defending him now . Oo brownies

"do you know what I've been through the past week or how ever long we've been back. Everyone knows about the whole kids things. And gibby going around today say that he's cooler than us and that I asked him to the girls choice dance because everyone I asked said no and that i'm pathetic. And have you seen the comments on icarly. Parents aren't letting kids watch the show because they think me and Freddie are a 'bad influence' I mean come on, I was never a very good influence." I argued while stuffing my face with a brownie.

"SAMMIE! GUESS WHAT? FREDDIE TOOK US TO THE ZOO. I SAW LIONS AND SEAL AND FISH AND PENGIUNS. THEN WE WENT TO THE GIFTY SHOP. I GOT A HAT. A BALLOON AND A BIG STUFFY ANIMAL GIRAFFE. AND STEPHY GOT A, A, A HIPPALOPOTYMUS SHIRT AND A BIG MONKEY. HE GOT YOU SOMETHIN TWO BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT IT IS. THEN I GOT A BIG LOLLIPOP. THEN WE SAWED THE RESTED OF THE ANIMALS. IT WAS SO FUN!" he squealed and rain upstairs probably to Carly's room to play with her big mirror. "wow. Maybe you guys should limit his sugary foods" Carly stated turning to me "I know. Yesterday I gave him ice cream with chocolate syrup on top and he wouldn't calm down. He was bouncing off the wall and I couldn't let him outside because of rainy city Seattle. He didn't go to bed til 10:30. Then he was up by 5:30. i swear that boy will be the death of me."

"WE'RE BACK!" Freddie shouted as he came through the door. "these two seem to enjoy the zoo. Even though this little one slept almost the entire time." I took Stephanie from him. "I heard you three got me something from the zoo"

"we did! I really, really want to tell you what it is but I cant cuz Freddie said it would be a supize! then I said I wanted to get you one so I did and I wrapped it all by myself!" Leo exclaimed running down the stairs. We laughed when we saw him because he had his new hat on and a pair of Carly's sunglasses on upside down. He also took Carly's makeup and smeared it on his face.

"well were is my present then, huh little man huh, huh?" I asked while tickling them. He pointed to Freddie once I finished tickling.

"here"

Freddie gave me a very oddly wrapped little thing. tearing the paper off carefully so I didn't break anything that might be in the folds and wrinkles I saw a little stuffed seal.

"awe! Thanks Leo. It's so cute look at it Carly" she took it.

"for a seal it really is cute." the seal was gray with big brown eyes that take up almost his entire face. It had a tiny fish in his small mouth with a little black nose.

"I love little man" I hugged him.

"hey guys call Leah over! You guys need to do an icarly then we're gonna have a movie night." Spencer said running in the room. I got the phone and dialed the number

"hello?"

"Leah you have to come over"

"why"

"because"

"tell me why. Besides it just started pouring. Why would I want to come over?

"we're having a big movie night. It's Friday. Pizza popcorn pop candy. What more reasons do you need"

"fine! Be there in ten." she hung up.

We went to film an icarly. Leah showed up halfway through. By 7:00 we were all in our pajamas and getting ready for the movie. Freddie pulled me with him when we went to get the drinks.

"I got this great idea. You said Leah talks in her sleep right?"

"yeah?" I answered unsure

"well, what if her night time conversations end up on icarly. We could also say strange things to her to see if she talks back."

"so it's almost like wake up Spencer except that it's with Leah and we're not waking her up"

"exactly

"HEY! CUT THE FLIRTING TILL LATER AND GET IN HERE!" shouted Leah from the couch

**2:46 AM**

"**ready?" I whispered "ready" he whispered back**

"**hey Leah. The phones ringing for you" she rolled over **

"**give it here" I threw a banana at her "OW I don't wanna talked no mores"**

"**quick run! There's a hungry hippo right behind you if you run fast enough you can jump in the truck! Hurry its gaining on you" Freddie said. She started flopping her legs around mumbling about the zoos letting wild animals go in the city.**

"**now open your mind. don't worry everything will be kept between me and you. I'm your therapist. Tell me your evil little plots and why you planned them" I said **

"**we're gonna get them twos tageder." I looked at him**

"**who are these to?"**

"**Sam an Freddie"**

"**shut the camera off" I told Freddie "I knew they were up to something. I wonder how long they've had this going on" I looked over to Freddie**

"**I got another idea. lets bet them at their own game. We'll pretend to go out. We'll do anything to make them think its true" **

"**I like it" after deciding the 'dating' would start tomorrow, we went to bed leaving the camera hidden in our secret hiding place.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Alright now don't get mad. First off I had this almost completely done, but then we got a new computer. Me being an idiot didn't put it on the flash drive before we took apart that computer and hooked up this on I think I remember most but if not oh well. The dinosaur (old computer, really slow) is already boxed upand put up in the attic.**

**Leah's POV**

I woke up to someone smacking my head. "what do you- what did I just stick my hand in?"

"I think a banana, but look at the" Carly said pointing to Sam and Freddie all curled up together.

"You woke me up and diesesed my hand just for that. Some friend you are" I rolled over and went to bed but had to get up anyway to wash off my mush covered hand. Carly must have gone back to bed to because she didn't say anything else. More Sleep. YAY!

**Sam's POV **

Me and Freddie were the only ones up by nine, well Leo was up to. The three of us were at the table eating cheese sticks for breakfast. Yummy. "look at Spencer" Freddie whispered pointing iver to him. He was laying on the couch with his head hanging off and mouth wide open. One leg over the back, the other almost knocking the lamp off the table. It was quite the sight.

"Lets go over to your place before we wake those logs up" I said putting mine and leo's plates in the sink. He grabbed Steph and headed over. Mrs. Benson insisted that she watch them for awhile and that we should do something fun. What does she think we do all day, stare at our feet. I went straight to his room,he followed.

"Jeez, Freddie you need to redo your room. Anyone who walks in would the it's a 5 year old boy's room" "would not" he disagreed

"dude, there are toys in a pile over there" I pointed to a corner filled with his old toys. "Whatever" he flicked on the tv and put on the music channel. I flopped down on his bed . He sat down beside me.

"so how we gonna do this thing?" he asked

"what thing?"

"the dating thing, remember. We're gonna trick them." Freddie-o explained. "oh yah right. I guess we just make it look as real as possible" Smile by uncle Kracker came on.

"I love this song." I got up jumping and dancing all around on Freddie's bed. "YOU MAKE ME SMILE LIKE THE SUN FALL OUT OF BED" Freddie got up laughing and sung along with me. "SING LIKE A BIRD DIZZY IN MY HEADSPIN LIKE A RECORD CRAZY ON A SUNDAY NIGHT! YOU MAKE ME DANCE LIKE A FOOL" which is exactly what we are doing. "FORGET HOW TO BREATHE SHINE LIKE GOLD BUZZ LIKE A BEE JUST THE THOUGHT OF YOU CAN DRIVE ME WILD, OH YOU MAKE ME SMILE!" we were out of breathe and laughing like crazy when the song was over.

"you know, I can sing wwwaaaayyyyy better thean you can fredfred"

"no you don't"

"yes I do"

"no your wrong"

"nope you"

"wrong again" Freddie shouted almost tackling me. I got up and ran around the room. He was fast and was coming up close behind me. I almost got away till I tripped on his stupid toys sending me flying to the floor. Idiot boy tripped over me and then fell on me. The two of us were laughing so hard we had tears running down are faces and could hardly breathe.

"I just came to see if you two wanted something to eat but apparently you had other things in mind"

"MOM" well aint this awkward. Us two lying on top of each other on the floor and Freddie's mom at the door. Like I said awkward…

**Later at groovy smoothies**

"alright little dude. No more" I said to Leo once he finished his second medium smoothie. "I swear he is a bottomless pit. He never stops eating." I said turning back to everyone.

"maybe he spends to much time with you" Leah says

"shut up"

"where'd you guys disappear to earlier? We all woke up and the four of you were missing" Carly asked/said

"uhhhhhhhhhh…" Freddie started

"I bet this is nowhere near as awkward as this morning, right?" Leah asked. I turned to her

"you knew where we were all along. How'd you find out anyway?'

"Mrs. Benson came over ranting about you two." Carly said smiling widely "bye"

"no Sam wait. We're just messin with ya. don't leave" Carly said. I sat down and my song came on. I had to sing.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on Livin' like a lover with a radar phone Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Demolition woman, can I be your man? Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light Television lover, baby, go all night Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah" I was singing on the top of my lungs"Hey! C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me C'mon fire me up Pour your sugar on me Oh, I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet From my head to my feet yeah Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go! Crazy little woman in a one man show Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up" I was surprised that they didn't throw me out.

"come on guys. Spencerr says to meet him. He says he has a surprise for us" Carly said standing up. Nothing could have prepared us for what we say.

"TA-DAH!" Spencer shouted when we got there.

"oh" "my" "freakin" "god" we all said together

**I know it took forever, but I pinky promise the next chapter will be up by next Friday… I woulda finished last night but we went to the dentist and I got to fillings and was super tired. **


	53. Chapter 53

Hey! See I kept my promise almost. But Friday was spent all day pickin up our gramma at the hospital. Then we spent most of the weekend at grammas house. I am disappointed in you guys. No reviews, not one. but anyway what did you guys think the surprise was? Tell me. Leave it in a review. Now on with the story!

"**STEVE!" Carly yelled and we ran over to hug him.**

"**I cant believe you guys left Hawaii without saying bye to me." he said hugging us back**

"**wait, you came all the way here so we could say goodbye to you?" Freddie asked. "no. I came for my cousin Tyler's birthday. Then I asked Socko where Spencer lived when he was telling us stories about him and Spencer. Anyway, he told me where you guys lived so I decided to drop in on a surprise visit." he explained. We went over to the couch to sit and talk some more but there were no more seats open. I sat on Freddie. No one said anything about it but we got some strange looks, especially from Spencer.**

"**so this one time me and Socko were in his grandfathers backyard, we were camping, but it was getting dark out and we could here animals in the woods, we thought we heard one coming and when we went out of the tent to look when-" **

"**SAMANTHA! Get off Freddie's legs. You're probably crushing them" Mrs. Benson said the moment she opened the door. I got up and leaned to ask "does she have a key to your apartment?" he shook his head no. "I thought you locked the door" he looked up towards me "I did" since no seats are open I guess I'm stuck with the floor.**

"**mom, what are you doing here?" Freddie asked.**

"**I came to make sure you were ok. I heard a ruckus." she said**

"**I'm fine. You don't have to run over here every time you hear something loud." Mrs. Benson sighed and left. Good now I don't have to sit on the floor..**

**I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew dinner was ready. mmmm food.**

"**whatcha makin?" I asked. "food" Spencer said**

"**I knew that much" Freddie came to my rescue. "we are making burgers. How many do you want?" I held up two fingers. Then went over to play with my lil man. We were playing animal wrestling when the food was done. After dinner when Steve left Spencer went to take a bath. The rest of us went up to Carly's awesome new room. It was my new favorite place.**

"**what should we do tomorrow?" Carly asked**

"**I vote swimming" Leah said. We agreed**

"**so is something going on with you two?" Leah asked pointing at us . I looked over at him. He looked at me. We turned back to her. "nope" he said **

**Leo went to sleep on the couch. And steph slept in the playpen we set up for her. The rest of us not including Spencer. He said he had to go somewhere. I really don't know with him. But the rest of us all crashed on Carly's bed. Yes all four of us. Very crowded. All in all it was good day.**

**I know short. No promises till school starts up cuz this last part of summer our cousin is coming back up and its mom's vacation and we are going camping with the family so it should be a fun end of the summer**


End file.
